


Me, Myself and Merlin

by KalySo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Based on a fanvid, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalySo/pseuds/KalySo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post saison 2. "Arthur et Merlin partent en chasse d'une créature inconnue. Mais la magie se cache toujours là où on ne l'attend pas et les ennemis de Camelot sont nombreux et souvent inattendus." Sur une idée originale d'AnalystProductions. TERMINÉ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Le soleil se levait sur Camelot. Le printemps était installé sur le royaume depuis quelques jours et déjà les rudesses de l’hiver semblaient oubliées. Mais c’était sans compter sur la propension des créatures magiques à apparaître près du château d’Uther Pendragon.

Le Chevalier qui passa la porte de la salle du Conseil ce matin-là aurait très certainement été puni d’une semaine de cachot si sa tenue parfaitement incorrecte n’avait été causée par quelque créature visiblement très agressive. La cour présente à cet instant-là autour du petit paysan venu demander audience au roi Uther se tourna vers lui et retint un hoquet de surprise choquée.

Un regard vers Arthur, qui s’était levé précipitamment de son siège pour soutenir le malheureux à bout de force, fit comprendre à Merlin que la journée serait longue et difficile. Le regard déterminé du Prince promettait une chasse et une fin terrible pour la chose qui avait ainsi osé défier l’un de ses hommes. Il soupira avant de se tourner vers Gaïus sur sa gauche. Le vieil homme hocha doucement la tête, tout à fait d’accord avec l’avis silencieux de son protégé.

\- Votre Altesse, murmure le Chevalier dans un souffle, les mains crispées sur ses côtes. Une bête… À deux jours de marche… vers l’Est… Elle a déjà… attaqué trois villages… Je suis dés…

Il ne put en dire plus et s’effondra dans les bras d’Arthur. Gaïus s’avança alors entre les spectateurs de qui s’élevaient déjà des murmures peu rassurés. Le jeune sorcier leva les yeux au ciel. La capacité du peuple a toujours avoir peur de tout lui paraissait souvent ridicule. Il avait toute confiance en Arthur pour terrasser une fois de plus la cause de cette soudaine terreur. Il l’avait déjà fait un nombre incalculable de fois, pourquoi en serait-il autrement cette fois-ci ?

Gaïus emmenait maintenant le blessé vers ses appartements pour le soigner et pouvoir le veiller le temps de son rétablissement. Merlin échangea un regard avec Arthur pour savoir s’il allait avoir besoin de lui immédiatement, mais ce dernier lui fit comprendre qu’il devait d’abord s’entretenir avec son père. Avec une révérence, il quitta la pièce, non sans un dernier regard vers la tête blonde.

¤-¤-¤

Les portes se refermèrent sur les derniers membres de la cour et Arthur prit place devant son père, déterminé à obtenir l’assentiment qu’il était venu chercher. La déclaration de ce chevalier ne le rassurait pas et il était de son devoir de protéger les habitants de ce royaume.

\- Père, laissez-moi…

\- Bien entendu ! l’interrompit Uther avant qu’il n’ait pu en dire plus. Il est hors de question de laisser cette bête faire plus de dégâts que nécessaire.

Cette déclaration laissa Arthur sans voix quelques instants. Il s’était attendu à devoir argumenter, tempêter, voire pleurnicher et bouder pour avoir la permission de son père d’aller pourfendre la créature qui sévissait à l’autre bout du pays. Mais ce n’était pas le cas. Uther était-il malade ?

Le regard suspicieux du Prince n’échappa pas à son souverain et il ajouta avec un discret sourire ironique et de la tendresse dans la voix :

\- Tu irais même sans permission, Arthur. Alors autant te la donner, nous gagnerons un temps précieux. Quand souhaites-tu partir ?

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, mais j’aimerais avoir plus de détails sur l’aspect de cette créature. Je vais aller voir si le Chevalier s’est réveillé ou s’il a pu donner des indications à Gaïus pendant un instant de conscience. Je vous informerai de mon départ.

\- Bien, consentit le roi devant la prudence dont faisait preuve son descendant.

C’était une chose plutôt inhabituelle, Arthur ayant pour habitude de réagir avec son cœur avant de réfléchir avec sa tête. Cela lui avait parfois été d’une grande aide, ainsi qu’au reste du royaume, mais le discernement et la prudence étaient des qualités appréciables chez un souverain.

Uther regarda son fils quitter la pièce et resta songeur quelques instants. Ces derniers mois avaient été rudes et il avait vu le changement s’opérer chez celui qui serait le prochain roi de Camelot depuis la mort de Morgane. Il pouvait désormais voir quel genre de roi serait Arthur et il en était fier, bien plus qu’il ne l’admettrait jamais. Après toutes les épreuves qu’il avait su surmonter et les alliés qu’il s’était faits, il ne doutait plus qu’Arthur règnerait avec sagesse et humilité sur son royaume.

Il savait également que certains soutiens du jeune prince n’étaient pas ceux auxquels il s’était attendu. Il ne pouvait pas désapprouver ouvertement la trop grande confiance que son fils avait en son serviteur car Merlin avait su se faire apprécier des membres de la cour à une vitesse étonnante. Mais il devait concéder une chose au jeune serviteur : il n’avait jamais vu plus loyal que lui.

¤-¤-¤

Merlin retira la serviette du front du blessé pour l’humidifier à nouveau avant de l’y reposer. La fièvre était venue après que Gaïus lui eut administré un remède censé prévenir de toute infection des plaies et il travaillait maintenant à les désinfecter. L’eau chauffait sur le feu et l’infusion de sauge viendrait bientôt compléter le traitement. Le jeune sorcier était soulagé : les blessures ne semblaient pas provoquer une quelconque réaction étrange ou magique. La créature ne possédait vraisemblablement pas de griffes empoisonnées ou quoi que ce soit du même genre. Indice essentiel après toutes les créatures magiques qu’ils avaient eu à affronter.

Il réprima un frisson, s’empêchant de repenser à la chasse donnée contre la Bête Glapissante. C’était très certainement un des épisodes les plus traumatisant de toute sa vie et il ne savait pas ce qu’il ferait si Arthur était à nouveau blessé par une de ces bestioles. Il avait beau savoir que leurs destins étaient liés, il doutait sincèrement que toutes ces épreuves soient nécessaires. Même s’il devait admettre que le caractère du prince semblait s’améliorer au fil des mois.

\- Il est moins agaçant.

\- Qui donc ? demanda innocemment Gaïus depuis sa table de travail.

Merlin se rendit compte qu’il avait pensé à voix haute et se mordit la lèvre, mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre. Il prit cependant garde à ne pas regarder Gaïus directement, laissant son visage tourné vers leur patient.

\- Arthur. Je trouve qu’il s’est amélioré depuis notre rencontre. C’est toujours un crétin, bien sûr, mais son degré de crétinerie a quelque peu diminué.

\- Trop aimable, Merlin ! fit la voix dudit crétin depuis le seuil.

Avec un sursaut, le serviteur se retourna, renversant la bassine d’eau fraîche et lâchant la serviette qui tomba à terre dans un bruit mouillé.

\- Altesse ?! Que faites-vous là ?

\- Je viens diminuer mon degré de crétinerie, rétorqua Arthur avec un sourire qui promettait à Merlin qu’il paierait l’insulte pendant plusieurs jours.

Il adressa à son maître son plus grand sourire, y mêlant innocence et contrition. Leurs regards s’affrontèrent quelques secondes avant qu’un gémissement ne s’élève à gauche de Merlin. Ils reportèrent tous deux leur attention sur le blessé et Merlin se pencha par-dessus lui pour ramasser la serviette et la reposer sur le front couvert de sueur. Arthur s’approcha à grands pas, tout juste précédé de Gaïus. Les yeux vitreux du Chevalier apparurent sous ses paupières lourdes et il ouvrit la bouche. Aucun son n’en sortit et Gaïus porta un gobelet à ses lèvres.

\- Buvez, mais ne tentez pas de parler plus que vos forces ne vous le permettent. Vous avez été grièvement blessé.

\- Justement, nous avons besoin d’avoir une description plus précise de la créature, Gaïus, annonça Arthur.

Délogeant Merlin de son tabouret d’une taloche derrière le crâne, il se pencha sur le blessé et capta son attention.

\- Dis-moi à quoi ressemblait cette bête et nous irons lui régler son compte, promit-il.

Le Chevalier ferma les yeux, comme si l’évocation seule de la créature lui était insupportable. Sous ses paupières, ses yeux bougeaient à une vitesse rapide et Arthur se demanda un moment s’il n’avait pas de nouveau perdu connaissance. Mais la voix éraillée s’éleva finalement sous lui et il tendit l’oreille pour ne pas perdre une miette des informations qui allaient lui être confiées.

\- Je n’ai jamais rien…. vu de tel, votre Altesse. C’est très certainement l’œuvre du Démon… La bête est… Jaune, sa queue se termine par une pointe hérissée et sa gueule… Monstrueuse n’est qu’un gouffre noir… Luisant de crocs et de salive. Son grondement… Son grondement faisait trembler la terre sur plusieurs mètres à la ronde.

Un violent frisson le parcourut et il se tut, la respiration sifflante et la sueur couvrant à nouveau son front. Arthur jeta un coup d’œil interrogateur à Gaïus qui secoua la tête.

\- Il a de nouveau perdu connaissance. Je vais lui faire ingurgiter l’infusion de sauge, cela devrait apaiser la fièvre et l’aider à combattre une éventuelle infection et la fatigue.

Le Prince acquiesça et se redressa s’éloignant du blessé tout en réfléchissant. Il n’avait jamais entendu parler d’une telle créature et elle semblait se manifester pour la première fois, comme venue de nulle part.

\- Gaïus, est-ce que…

\- Non, votre Altesse. La description de cette bête ne me fait penser à aucune créature de ma connaissance. Et les blessures guérissent normalement, je n’envisage même pas que ce soit une créature magique, même si la profondeur des entailles est plutôt exceptionnelle.

\- Bien, merci Gaïus. Prenez soin de lui.

Le médecin de la cour accepta avec une courte révérence et Arthur se tourna vers Merlin qui avait repris sa place au chevet du blessé.

\- Merlin ! l’appela Arthur. Prépare nos chevaux, nous partons sur l’heure.

C’était l’ordre qu’il s’était attendu à entendre à la seconde où Arthur était entré dans la pièce. Il sourit doucement en se rendant compte que le prince avait presque attendu cinq minutes de plus que d’habitude pour le donner. Comme quoi, il apprenait.

\- À vos ordres, Altesse ! répondit Merlin en sautant sur ses pieds.

Arthur disparut sans un mot de plus et son serviteur s’apprêtait à le suivre quand Gaïus le rappela.

\- Et la bassine, crois-tu qu’elle va se remplir toute seule ?

La remarque à peine voilée sur sa maladresse tira une grimace à Merlin. Se retournant, il avisa la petite flaque qui s’était formée à la tête du lit du patient et un peu plus loin le seau d’eau vide normalement destiné à l’eau propre. Les chevaux devraient attendre un tout petit peu.

¤-¤-¤

Ils avaient finalement quitté Camelot deux heures plus tard, le mécontentement d’Arthur sur son incompétent serviteur les accompagnant pendant les premières heures de leur voyage. Merlin se contentait de prendre un air contrit quand le Prince le regardait d’un œil noir puis de lever les yeux au ciel dès qu’il lui tournait de nouveau le dos.

Il se demandait parfois si cela n’avait pas été une erreur d’entrer au service de l’héritier du trône. Tous deux s’entendaient plutôt bien la majorité du temps, mais certaines journées étaient plus difficiles que d’autres à cause du caractère intransigeant et hautain d’Arthur. Et à côté de ces instants de doute, ils leur arrivaient de partager de réels moments de complicité qui lui réchauffaient le cœur et lui faisaient oublier les instants d’agacement précédents.

Il n’osait prétendre au titre d’ami du Prince, mais il savait qu’il était celui à qui étaient confiés des doutes, des décisions et parfois des peurs qui ne l’étaient à personne d’autre. Merlin aimait à penser qu’Arthur, au-delà de son attitude de crétin royal qu’il arborait à cet instant précis, se souciait un temps soit peu de lui et l’appréciait pour ce qu’il était : un jeune homme de son âge avec qui il partageait d’incroyables aventures.

Sans compter qu’il lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, se rappela Merlin. Cela devait très certainement peser un peu dans la balance de leur destin.

¤-¤-¤

Arthur jeta un énième regard noir à Merlin. Son suivant prit immédiatement un air contrit et tenta un petit sourire en coin, mélange de désolation et d’innocence. Cela ne tira qu’un énième soupir exaspéré au blond qui reporta son attention sur la route qui se déroulait sous les sabots de son cheval.

Merlin était agaçant, mais plus tout à fait de la même manière que l’avait d’abord ressentie Arthur après leur rencontre. Dans un premier temps, il avait trouvé le petit paysan distrayant. Ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’un passant le défiait et l’injuriait en pleine rue ! Merlin avait été le premier à se montrer aussi franc avec lui. Morgane ne comptait pas : elle avait été comme sa sœur et Arthur n’avait jamais pris ses remarques très au sérieux. Bien sûr, ce n’était pas pour ça qu’il avait été heureux quand cet empoté s’était retrouvé à le servir jour et nuit. Mais finalement, il avait appris à le connaître et il ne pouvait désormais plus lui reprocher que son incroyable maladresse.

Il pensait parfois que c’était maladif dans le cas de Merlin. Mais cette maladresse avait depuis quelques temps tendance à le rendre… Arthur n’aimait pas ce qualificatif car ce n’était pas celui qui correspondait le mieux, mais oui, Merlin en devenait presque adorable. Le Prince grimaça à cette pensée, mais force était de constater qu’il n’arrivait plus à être véritablement en colère bien longtemps quand Merlin lui souriait comme il venait de le faire à l’instant. Et s’il se détournait aussi rapidement, c’est parce qu’il avait tendance à vouloir lui rendre ce sourire.

C’était vraiment très agaçant.

¤-¤-¤

À la fin de leur premier jour de voyage, ils établirent leur bivouac pour la nuit dans un léger creux naturel, au beau milieu des bois. L’endroit était dégagé sur plusieurs mètres alentours puis bordé d’épais fourrés. Ils seraient protégés du vent et la température ne tomberait pas trop rapidement.

\- Merlin, va chercher du petit bois pour le feu, ordonna Arthur. Je m’occupe des chevaux.

\- Oui, Altesse, acquiesça le suivant.

Cela faisait partie des corvées dont il se serait bien passé s’il seulement il avait pu se servir ouvertement de sa magie. Il s’éloigna donc du campement en retenant un soupir de lassitude.

Les premiers pas furent douloureux puis il laissa son corps se détendre de la longue chevauchée qu’ils avaient effectuée. Arthur avait tenu à maintenir un rythme soutenu. « Plus vite nous arriverons, plus vite nous rentrerons », avait-il l’habitude de répondre à Merlin quand il se plaignait. Ils avaient ainsi parcouru plus de la moitié du trajet et devraient arriver le lendemain dans la matinée dans un des villages concernés par les attaques de cette étrange créature.

Tout à son ouvrage, Merlin laissa ses pensées s’égarer sur l’aspect de la bête décrite par le Chevalier. Il n’avait jamais entendu parler d’une telle créature et il avait pourtant vécu dans un village très reculé, entre plateaux et montagnes. De plus, il avait consulté la quasi-totalité des ouvrages de Gaïus sur les animaux, magiques ou non et aucun ne faisait mention d’une bête jaune à la gueule ainsi garnie de crocs.

Il revint finalement au campement, les bras chargés de petits bois qu’il plaça au centre d’un foyer délimité par des pierres. Il en garda un peu de côté pour attiser le feu au cours de la nuit si besoin était et fouilla dans sa besace pour en sortir les silex. Cette méthode lui paraissait tellement préhistorique qu’il caressa un instant l’idée de prononcer rapidement une formule, mais un hennissement lui rappela qu’Arthur pouvait arriver d’un instant à l’autre. Le feu jaillit donc bientôt des deux pierres et il s’affaira à préparer leur repas.

Quand Arthur revint, un bol de bouillon l’attendait ainsi qu’une miche de pain et des œufs durs. Assis en tailleur devant le feu, Merlin semblait vouloir hypnotiser les flammes et n’avait pas encore touché à sa propre part. Le contournant pour gagner sa place, Arthur surprit son regard à s’égarer sur la nuque découverte du jeune servant. C’était étrange, les courts cheveux avaient l’air doux…

Arthur se secoua et s’assit lourdement, tirant brusquement Merlin de sa rêverie. Saisissant son bol, il commença son repas avec un grognement agacé.

\- Bon appétit, Altesse, lui souhaita son serviteur avec un sourire amusé.

Les minutes passèrent dans un silence léger. Les animaux nocturnes s’éveillaient et le sous-bois fut bientôt empli de hululements divers et variés. Sa pitance avalée, Merlin rangea leurs couverts et nettoyage deux places de chaque côté du feu avant d’y poser leurs couches de voyage et de s’étendre sur la sienne, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

Il essayait toujours d’imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler la créature qu’ils recherchaient, mais rien à faire, les éléments donnés par le Chevalier lui faisaient imaginer quelque chose de tout à fait improbable et certainement pas viable. Se tournant vers le feu, il demanda finalement son avis à Arthur :

\- Altesse ?

\- Hum ?

\- Que pensez-vous que soit cette bête ?

La question attira l’attention du Prince qui s’installa sur le flanc à son tour, cherchant sur le visage de Merlin la raison de cette soudaine interrogation. N’y voyant qu’une franche curiosité, il plongea son regard dans les flammes en haussant les épaules.

\- Je n’en ai aucune idée, avoua-t-il. Peut-être une bête venue d’une autre contrée, que sais-je ?

Sa propre ignorance l’énervait. Il avait pourtant l’habitude de combattre d’horribles bestioles inconnues, légendaires ou magiques. Mais depuis qu’ils avaient quitté Camelot, il avait une drôle de sensation. Et dès qu’il y pensait un peu trop, il se sentait obligé de vérifier que Merlin était bien là, près de lui, souriant avec douceur et bienveillance. Parfois, Arthur avait l’impression que ce sourire dissimulait toute la sagesse du monde. Ce qui était parfaitement idiot quand il se rappelait que ce sourire venait de Merlin.

\- Allez, dormons. Il nous reste de la route à faire et une bête à terrasser, ordonna-t-il en se rallongeant sur le dos et en fermant les yeux pour montrer l’exemple.

\- Oui, Altesse.

Merlin ne s’endormit que lorsque la respiration d’Arthur fut profonde et régulière.

¤-¤-¤

\- On approche du lieu de la dernière attaque, l’informa Arthur.

Avec appréhension, Merlin regarda autour de lui. La végétation n’avait pas changé. La forêt s’étendait à perte de vue autour d’eux. Le pas des chevaux était toujours calme et régulier. Les oiseaux gazouillaient et aucun bruit étrange ne troublait la tranquillité du sous-bois.

\- Ça m’a l’air calme, observa-t-il.

\- Ça a toujours l’air calme avant que ça ne se gâte, tempéra Arthur en mettant pied-à-terre. Laissons les chevaux là. Je voudrais repérer un peu les alentours.

Merlin acquiesça et descendit à son tour. Il attacha son cheval à côté de celui d’Arthur et prit avec lui une gourde d’eau et le petit sachet de provisions qui leur restait puis suivit l’héritier du trône de Camelot qui s’enfonçait déjà entre les buissons.

Dans un premier temps, Merlin crut qu’il accusait un coup de fatigue. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes et ses oreilles bourdonnaient très faiblement. Mais plus ils s’enfonçaient dans le sous-bois et plus l’impression de marcher à côté de ses chausses se faisait forte. Se secouant, il se rendit compte que c’était une impression qu’il avait déjà ressentie. C’était celle que provoquait chez lui l’utilisation d’une grande force magique.

De nouveau complètement alerte, il allait prévenir Arthur qu’un danger était imminent quand ce dernier se tourna vers lui et lui intima le silence avant de montrer quelque chose du doigt droit devant eux. Levant les yeux, le jeune sorcier aperçut une étrange lueur flotter entre les arbres à quelques mètres d’eux.

Il fronça les sourcils en sentant la magie pulser de la lumière. C’était comme un cœur qui battait trop fort, trop vite. Un gros cœur au bord de l’explosion. La propre magie de Merlin semblait apprécier cette manifestation, poussant contre sa peau pour rejoindre la lumière. Il suivit Arthur qui se rapprochait prudemment sans se rendre compte que lui-même ne prenait aucune précaution.

Le Prince s’arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres de la lumière. Elle flottait à environ un mètre au-dessus du sol et mesurait bien deux mètres de haut sur un de large. Arthur semblait fasciner, mais Merlin avait l’impression de se retrouver devant une déchirure de l’univers, comme si une lame quelconque avait pu déchirer le voile de la réalité.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? souffla-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Arthur en partant du principe que la question lui était adressée.

Un court silence s’installa avant qu’il ne se redresse et lance à Merlin un regard qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Qu’y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il immédiatement, les sens en alerte.

\- Je veux que tu ailles voir ce que c’est, déclara Arthur.

Merlin resta incrédule une seconde avant de répéter :

\- Vous voulez que j’aille voir ce que c’est ?

Arthur acquiesça avec un petit sourire en coin horriblement horripilant et Merlin secoua la tête avec frénésie.

\- Mais, vous venez de dire que vous ne saviez pas ce que c’était. Ça pourrait être dangereux !

\- Raison de plus pour que tu y ailles le premier, argua le blond. Après tout, je dois baisser mon niveau de crétinerie, n’oublie pas !

Ah, il savait qu’il allait en entendre parler pendant des jours ! Il s’était même étonné de n’avoir rien entendu plus tôt, mais en fait, Arthur avait seulement attendu le bon moment pour lui renvoyer ses propres mots à la figure.

Enfin cela ne justifiait pas le fait que ce soit à lui d’y aller le premier. Il était loin de se débrouiller au corps à corps et il n’avait pas d’épée à son flanc contrairement à un autre. Bien sûr, il avait sa magie et pouvait terrasser n’importe quel ennemi, mais il ne pouvait en faire usage devant Arthur. Pas encore, du moins.

Impatient, le Prince se retourna vers lui, le regardant comme s’il était étonné de le trouver encore là. Levant brièvement les yeux au ciel, il poussa Merlin d’une main dans le dos. Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du sorcier quand la chaleur de la main transperça sa veste jusqu’à réchauffer sa peau. Profitant de sa confusion, Arthur accentua la pression et Merlin se retrouva juste devant l’ouverture.

D’aussi près, il pouvait maintenant entendre la magie chanter. C’était doux, chaud et hypnotisant. Ça venait jusqu’à lui par vagues caressantes et apaisantes, l’effleurant comme pour l’évaluer. Elle sembla satisfaite car elle l’entoura avec délicatesse, déposant un voile tiède et doux tout autour de lui. Merlin se laissa faire, oublieux d’Arthur, du danger potentiel de cette manifestation magique et de son propre destin. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était que cette magie était douce et chaude et qu’elle le voulait.

Merlin fit un pas en avant et tout bascula.

¤-¤-¤

\- MERLIN !

Arthur n’avait pas eu le temps de crier autre chose que le prénom de son serviteur quand ce dernier disparut dans la lumière qui flottait au-dessus du sol. En moins d’une seconde, Merlin avait été aspiré sans rien dire, sans même se débattre.

Son cri sembla attirer l’attention de la lumière qui s’approcha de lui. Par réflexe, Arthur fit tourner son épée pour faire respecter une distance de sécurité à l’étrange manifestation lumineuse. Elle se le tint pour dit et resta à flotter un peu plus près de lui que précédemment, mais à une distance respectable pour qu’il ne se sente pas trop mal à l’aise.

Tournant sur lui-même, il inspecta ce qu’il voyait des sous-bois, persuadé que Merlin se cachait derrière un buisson et se foutait ouvertement de lui. Mais aucun son ne se faisait entendre et pourtant son serviteur n’était pas un champion de la discrétion.

Une sourde angoisse prit Arthur à la gorge et il se retourna avec lenteur pour fixer la faille lumineuse qui n’avait pas bougé. Il crut apercevoir quelque chose à travers l’aveuglante lumière blanche dont elle semblait faite, mais cela disparut aussi vite que c’était venu.

Arthur ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, priant pour que tout ceci ne soit qu’un cauchemar. Merlin ne pouvait pas l’abandonner, il était le plus fidèle, celui qui était toujours là, même quand on ne l’attendait pas.

Merlin était son ami.

Quand il les rouvrit, la lumière avait disparu.

\- Merlin…

**À suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

« Mais où suis-je donc tombé ? » pensa Merlin.

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu’il avait traversé la faille lumineuse et il n’osait croire à ce que lui hurlait son esprit. Il lui arrivait parfois de rêver au futur, à ce que serait le monde dans quelques années, mais là, c’était ses rêves les plus fous qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux.

Des dizaines de carrioles avançaient sans être tirées par des chevaux, hommes et femmes semblaient se côtoyer sans qu’on puisse réellement les distinguer, du moins pas à la distance à laquelle il se tenait et il ne semblait y avoir nulle part de personnes de rang supérieur. Ce dernier fait semblait être le plus déstabilisant car ainsi, il aurait su plus facilement à qui s’adresser pour savoir où il se trouvait.

Merlin resta là une dizaine de minutes, observant les allers et venues des personnes qui marchaient nonchalamment, bien que la direction de leurs pas les menaient toutes vers les portes du grand bâtiment de briques rouges. Détaillant le bâtiment, il crut voir des silhouettes derrière les hautes fenêtres. Il se demandait ce que cette bâtisse pouvait bien renfermer pour rassembler tant de monde.

Finalement, il fit un premier pas dans cette direction. Ce fut le plus difficile ; les suivants furent plus faciles. Mais alors qu’il arrivait à mi-hauteur de la petite colline, une musique stridente et continue résonna autour du bâtiment, comme si c’était les briques elles-mêmes qui sifflaient. Avec étonnement, Merlin vit les dernières silhouettes entrer précipitamment par les portes qui se refermèrent derrière elles. Était-ce là un quelconque signal d’alarme ? Un danger approchait-il de cet endroit ? La bête était-elle ici ? L’avait-elle suivi ?

Légèrement inquiet, le jeune magicien finit de dévaler la pente, se laissant entraîner par son élan. Il s’arrêta en prenant appui sur les portes, paumes à plat. Mais il eut beau pousser, tirer et secouer, elles ne cédèrent pas. L’avaient-ils laissé dehors en proie au danger qui approchait ?

Soudain, une pensée traversa son esprit. Une pensée aussi dérangeante que familière car elle était là depuis des années et l’avait accompagné tout au long de son enfance avec l’apparition et la croissance de son pouvoir magique. Était-ce lui le danger ? Le cœur battant à tout rompre et le sang cognant à ses tempes, Merlin recula, les yeux fixés sur les hautes portes de bois mais ne les voyant pas. Il trébucha sur ses propres pieds et cela le tira de ses sombres pensées.

Alors il courut. Aussi vite et aussi loin qu’il le pouvait. Il avait pensé repartir vers le petit bois en haut de la colline, mais ses pieds en décidèrent autrement, comme bien souvent. Il courut, fuyant ses pensées, espérant par là même fuir sa propre magie et les conséquences qui avaient presque toujours été désastreuses. Enfant, il n’avait réussi qu’à s’attirer des regards noirs ou apeurés des autres habitants d’Ealdor. Pourquoi serait-ce différent ici ? Il avait blessé, il avait même tué avec elle. De mauvaises personnes majoritairement, mais pas seulement. Il avait tué Morgane… Sa magie ne lui avait jamais rien apporté de bon.

Sauf Arthur, peut-être. Cette pensée le fit ralentir et il sentit son rythme cardiaque se calmer. Il s’attarda sur cette réalisation. Il n’avait jamais pensé que sa magie puisse apprécier Arthur. Il avait accepté les propos du Grand Dragon comme quoi leurs deux destinées n’en formaient qu’une, les deux faces d’une même pièce et tout le reste. Il l’avait accepté, mais il n’avait jamais pensé que sa magie puisse être en adéquation avec ces faits. Or, s’il y repensait, elle n’avait manifesté toute sa puissance que quand la vie d’Arthur était en danger, directement ou non.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Merlin atteignit le coin du bâtiment situé à l’opposé du petit bois dans lequel il était apparu. Il l’entendit arriver au dernier moment, son souffle saccadé le prévenant de son approche. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Un éclair jaune le fit cligner des yeux et il réussit difficilement à rester debout malgré la violence du choc. Son torse résonnait comme si un marteau l’avait frappé dans le but d’en faire un gong.

Par terre, un grognement s’éleva de la masse informe qu’il avait percutée. Se rendant compte qu’il ne s’agissait nullement de l’animal après lequel ils étaient partis à la chasse mais d’un jeune homme, le jeune sorcier tendit sa main et offrit son aide :

\- Oh, mince, je suis désolé ! Laissez-moi vous aider !

L’autre releva la tête et Merlin en eut le souffle coupé pour de bon cette fois. Des cheveux blonds, un visage aux pommettes hautes, des yeux bleu clair, un teint hâlé et des lèvres fines sous un nez tout aussi fin. Il ne connaissait qu’une seule personne ainsi capable de le laisser sans voix plus de quelques secondes.

\- Arthur ?! s’exclama Merlin.

¤-¤-¤

Arthur acquiesça avec détermination. Ce qu’il avait à demander n’était franchement pas évident, mais il espérait beaucoup de cette audience. Son père lui déléguait de plus en plus de responsabilités dans la gouvernance du royaume, cela voulait donc dire qu’il lui faisait confiance. Et récemment, il ne s’était pas opposé à lui quand il avait voulu partir à la chasse d’une énième menace contre leur peuple.

Il était certain que son père lui apporterait son aide cette fois encore. Parce que si ce n’était pas le cas, il savait qu’il se débrouillerait seul, quitte à enfreindre les ordres une fois encore.

\- Je demande audience, votre Altesse, répondit-il à l’exclamation étonnée de son père quand il s’était avancé à la suite d’un noble venu annoncer son prochain remariage.

Uther retint le haussement de sourcils que provoqua cette demande formulée avec autant de révérence et de formalité. Il savait que son fils était très préoccupé par la disparition de son serviteur. Son retour avait été chaotique et il avait fallu plusieurs heures pour le calmer. Il n’avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi cela plongeait Arthur dans un tel état d’agitation.

Non, en fait, il préférait ne pas comprendre. Les choses étaient sans doute mieux ainsi. La confiance aveugle et l’amitié qui liaient maintenant le Prince et Merlin étaient visibles et connues de tous, mais Uther avait toujours pensé qu’une telle relation entre un maître et son serviteur n’était pas correcte vis-à-vis des devoirs qui incombaient à chacun. Cependant, il fit comme s’il n’avait pas une vague idée de ce qu’allait lui demander Arthur.

\- Je t’écoute.

Arthur prit une profonde inspiration et rassembla une dernière fois ses idées et ses arguments dans l’ordre prévu. Il avait passé toute la journée de la veille à les lister avec l’aide de Gaïus et sa soirée à les répéter dans le silence oppressant de ses appartements vides de toute autre présence que la sienne. Il n’avait pas fermé l’œil une minute ces deux dernières nuits et se sentait encore plus fébrile qu’à son retour à Camelot. Mais il devait faire quelque chose et il se lança :

\- Comme vous le savez, le jeune Merlin a disparu au cours de la chasse que nous avons donné il y a trois jours contre la mystérieuse créature vue à l’Est de Camelot. Arrivés sur les lieux de la dernière attaque, nous avons trouvé une étrange lueur flottant à quelques mètres du sol. Merlin est allé voir de quoi il s’agissait et la lumière l’a… aspiré.

Arthur revoyait la scène se dérouler dans son esprit et il dut faire un effort pour reprendre son souffle et avaler sa salive. Il avait soif, mais il continua.

\- Après quelques recherches, je suis certain que cette manifestation lumineuse n’est pas naturelle et qu’il s’agit sans nul doute d’un acte de magie très avancée. Je demande la permission de retourner sur les lieux et de traquer le sorcier qui l’a créé car il est évidemment un danger pour Camelot et notre peuple.

Des murmures approbateurs s’élevèrent derrière lui et il coula un bref regard à Gaïus et Gwen qui se tenaient sur sa droite. Tous deux acquiescèrent doucement : il n’avait rien oublié et ne s’était pas énervé. Venait maintenant le temps de l’argumentation.

\- Je ne vois pas l’utilité d’une telle équipée, contra Uther. Comme tu l’as dit toi-même, la lumière a disparu juste après. Peut-être n’était-elle là que pour ce serviteur. Dans ce cas, cela ne nous regarde plus.

\- Votre Altesse, Merlin est mon serviteur et vous savez comme moi qu’il a eu accès à certaines connaissances… royales qui pourraient servir à nos ennemis si jamais il venait à les révéler sous la contrainte, par exemple.

\- Et pourquoi nos ennemis auraient-ils enlevé ton serviteur quand ils auraient pu t’enlever toi directement, Arthur ? Tu étais sur place également, il aurait été plus logique pour eux de te prendre toi. Il s’agit sans nul doute d’une erreur de calcul de leur part, mais plutôt bienheureuse si tu veux mon avis puisque ainsi tu es revenu auprès de ton peuple sain et sauf.

Arthur sentait qu’il perdait du terrain et cette impression lui était plus que désagréable. Son père avait toujours été un maître de la rhétorique et le vent semblait tourner en faveur du Seigneur de ce royaume. Mais il n’abandonnerait pas, ni cette bataille, ni Merlin. Il lui devait trop pour lui tourner le dos maintenant.

\- Père, reprit-il en comptant sur l’argument de l’affection paternelle, Merlin est allé au-devant du danger sur mon ordre. Il est donc juste d’aller à son secours à mon tour. Je dois protection aux gens de Camelot !

Une seconde il se morigéna d’avoir élevé la voix, cela ne ferait qu’agacer son père s’il se comportait comme un enfant gâté. Mais les épaules de son père s’affaissèrent et il sentit la victoire toute proche.

\- Merlin est un serviteur loyal qui t’est entièrement dévoué, mon fils…

\- Justement, Père, je suis certain de ne jamais en trouver…

\- … mais il faudra t’en trouver un autre.

L’irrévocabilité perceptible dans ces mots fit flancher Arthur et il perdit le fil de son raisonnement. Il pensait qu’il touchait au but, qu’il avait réussi à persuader son père mais au lieu de cela, ce dernier venait de signer la fin de son audience et son interdiction de se porter au secours de Merlin. Interdiction qu’il n’observerait bien évidemment pas, mais il aurait encore une fois aimé avoir son approbation.

Encore plus déterminé qu’à son arrivée dans la salle du trône, Arthur accepta la décision royale d’un sec hochement de tête, tourna les talons et sortit rapidement sous les murmures de la foule. Il n’avait pas de temps à perdre : il devait trouver un moyen de retrouver Merlin.

Derrière lui, Uther ferma brièvement les yeux alors que Gwen et Gaïus se détournaient et suivaient le Prince de Camelot. La trahison dans les yeux de son fils trouvait un écho dans ceux de son vieil ami et c’était plus que ce que ça conscience pouvait supporter.

¤-¤-¤

Le jeune homme à terre haussa un sourcil déconcerté mais sans aucune trace de supériorité et Merlin pensa que ça lui allait bien de ne pas se croire au-dessus des autres. Il était extrêmement soulagé de savoir qu’Arthur était là, ce qui était en fait plutôt inquiétant mais tout ce qu’il voyait, c’était qu’il ne serait pas seul dans ce monde inconnu.

\- Euh… On se connaît ?

Ce fut au tour de Merlin de regarder Arthur comme s’il était profondément idiot. Enfin, il avait l’habitude de le regarder de cette manière, mais là, quelque chose lui disait que la situation était un peu différente de leurs affrontements habituels.

\- Mais enfin… C’est moi, Merlin. Le serviteur le plus incompétent que vous n’ayez jamais eu, tout ça, tenta-t-il.

Le sourcil du jeune homme à terre s’arqua encore plus et une lueur s’alluma dans son regard azur, comme s’il venait de décider que son interlocuteur était définitivement irrécupérable. Mais ça aussi, Merlin en avait l’habitude.

\- Écoutez, je ne vois pas du tout qui vous êtes et je vais être en retard alors bon…

C’est à ce moment-là que Merlin se rendit compte que le Arthur qui s’était finalement relevé et se tenait debout devant lui était habillé comme les gens qu’il avait vus de loin. Et qu’il semblait parfaitement à l’aise ici. Et qu’il n’avait vraiment pas l’attitude de petit con prétentieux qu’il affichait d’ordinaire quand Merlin se comportait maladroitement.

Sa tête lui tourna.

\- Vous… Mais alors, si vous n’êtes pas Arthur… Qui ?

Il commençait à se sentir mal. Comment se faisait-il qu’il y ait un Arthur ici qui ne soit pas le sien ? Avait-il échoué quelque part dans sa destinée ? Cet Arthur-là ne semblait pas être un quelconque homme de pouvoir et il le regardait maintenant avec des yeux très inquiets. Ce n’était pas Arthur, le Prince n’aurait jamais autant montré ses émotions envers lui, il ne se serait pas inquiété de la bêtise de Merlin. Qu’avait-il fait ?

\- T’as pas l’air bien, fit remarquer l’autre Arthur. Tu veux qu’on aille s’asseoir un peu ?

Merlin secoua frénétiquement la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vide et le teint plus blanc qu’au naturel. L’autre commençait à le trouver attendrissant et était quelque peu inquiet de voir ce mystérieux jeune homme aussi perdu. Il semblait le connaître, du moins il connaissait son prénom, mais lui ne se rappelait pas l’avoir jamais rencontré. C’était apparemment une méprise, mais cela pouvait aussi être une très belle coïncidence.

\- Écoute, là j’ai un cours important qu’il ne faut vraiment pas que je loupe sinon je vais me faire saquer et j’aurai pas mon année. Si tu veux, tu attends sur ce banc là-bas, proposa-t-il en pointant du doigt l’assise trônant au milieu de l’espace vert qui entourait le bâtiment, et je te retrouve dans une heure et on voit ce qu’on peut faire pour toi, okay ?

Merlin n’avait pas compris un certain nombre de mots dans la phrase qui venait d’être prononcée, mais il hocha la tête sans conviction, son regard faisant l’aller retour entre le banc et le visage souriant qui le regardait maintenant avec bienveillance. Il fut incapable de ne pas sourire à son tour.

\- C’est cool, alors ! J’te laisse aller t’installer, j’ai déjà cinq minutes de retard, Carlson va gueuler.

Il commençait à s’éloigner quand une ultime question parvint à franchir les lèvres asséchées de Merlin :

\- Attends ! Juste… Où sommes-nous ? Et quel jour on est ?

\- On est à Oxford et on est le 18 mai 2010, répondit le blond l’air de se demander s’il ne faisait pas une erreur.

Merlin, à nouveau sous le choc, se contenta d’acquiescer, le regard vide. Arthur décida qu’il était plus que temps qu’il y aille et s’éloigna à grands pas vers la porte. Juste avant d’entrer, il se retourna et héla le garçon perdu.

\- Au fait, tu peux m’appeler Art’ si tu préfères. Ca évitera les confusions, non ?

Et sur un clin d’œil, il s’engouffra dans le bâtiment principal de l’université, laissant Merlin à ses calculs mentaux. Il tâchait de faire le compte des années qu’il avait sautées mais le gouffre lui paraissait tout simplement impossible, inconcevable même. Il finit par s’asseoir sur le banc que lui avait désigné Art’ et se perdit dans la contemplation de la pelouse parfaitement coupée.

¤-¤-¤

Une heure plus tard, le même son que plus tôt retentit, sortant enfin Merlin de ses interrogations et de son abattement. Le flot de personnes qui sortit par les doubles portes ouvertes à la volée le surprit et il fit en sorte de ne pas se faire remarquer, détournant la tête et baissant les yeux. Cela fonctionna jusqu’à ce qu’une paire de baskets blanches entre dans son champ de vision, piétinant le carré d’herbe qu’il examinait avec la plus grande attention.

Surpris, il leva les yeux et découvrit Art’, un sourire expectatif aux lèvres, le regardant avec attention et curiosité.

\- Quoi ? demande Merlin dans une habituelle attitude défensive.

\- Rien, répondit-il sur un ton presque énigmatique. Ça va, tu t’es pas trop ennuyé ?

\- Euh… non, merci, j’ai réfléchi…

\- À quoi ?

\- À ce que je faisais là, soupira le jeune sorcier.

Un tel abattement fit taire Art’ et il piétina d’un pied sur l’autre pendant un moment, regardant autour de lui pour savoir quoi faire de ce garçon perdu. Il l’avait appelé ainsi dans sa tête pendant toute l’heure de cours qu’il n’avait évidemment que peu suivie. C’était pas sérieux mais bon, ce garçon l’avait intrigué. Vraiment.

\- Au fait, comment tu t’appelles ? s’enquit-il.

\- Merlin.

\- Vraiment ?! Et tu cherches un Arthur ? demanda-t-il avec un air suspicieux.

Merlin fronça les sourcils, n’appréciant pas le ton presque moqueur qu’il sentait poindre chez Art’.

\- Ce n’est pas un Arthur, mais _mon_ Arthur ! Enfin, pas mon, mais bref, celui que je connais quoi !

À se reprendre ainsi, il se fit l’effet d’imiter Gwen quand elle tentait de justifier des paroles pouvant être comprises de travers. Ses paroles pouvaient-elles être prises de travers ? Vu le petit sourire d’Art’, c’était évident. Merlin leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre sa tête dans ses mains.

Art’ se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Merlin semblait clairement perdu et étrangement pas à sa place ici. Son attitude faisait penser à quelqu’un… d’inférieur, comme s’il avait l’habitude de se soumettre à l’avis d’une autre personne sans pour autant l’accepter. Il se rendit compte que le jeune homme n’avait vraiment pas bougé de là pendant l’heure précédente et il prit sa décision.

\- Bon, il faut que je repasse chez moi, annonça-t-il. J’ai un match ce soir et j’ai pas eu le temps de prendre mon sac ce matin.

Merlin leva vers lui un regard perdu, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui annonçait cela à voix haute. Une lueur de peur s’alluma dans ses yeux. Allait-il l’abandonner là, sur ce banc ? La nuit ne tarderait plus à tomber et il était dans un monde qui lui était totalement inconnu. Art’ sourit doucement et s’assit à côté de lui.

\- Tu sais, t’as vraiment pas l’air à ta place ici et ça me fait mal pour toi. Alors je te propose un marché : tu ne révèles rien de ce que tu verras ce soir et je te laisse squatter chez moi autant de temps que tu en auras besoin. Ca te va ?

Ébahi, Merlin mit plusieurs secondes avant de refermer sa bouche béante et réfléchit à la proposition. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il allait voir ce soir, mais cet étranger semblait participer à des « matches » dont il ne ferait pas bon pour lui que cela se sache. Il aurait donc un moyen de pression sur lui si besoin était. Mais en contrepartie, il lui permettait de rester chez lui, il lui offrait un abri dan ce monde qu’il ne connaissait pas. Était-il vraiment aussi généreux ? Cela ressemblait si peu à… Mais il n’était pas Arthur, se souvint Merlin.

Face au silence pensif de Merlin, Art’ pensait être aller trop loin en proposant un abri à son nouveau protégé. Il se leva, prêt à partir s’il n’obtenait pas une réponse rapidement. Mais Merlin releva la tête et lui sourit. Art’ lui rendit son sourire, y lisant la réponse qu’il espérait. Il lui tendit la main pour sceller leur marché :

\- Adjugé ?

\- Vendu ! accepta le sorcier prenant la main tendue.

C’est alors que sa magie se réveilla. Il ne l’avait plus sentie depuis son arrivée ici, comme si elle avait été anesthésiée. Il ne pensait pas qu’elle puisse disparaître, mais elle avait paru comme endormie, inconsciente. Si bien qu’elle le surprit, gonflant rapidement en une lame de fond puissante et incontrôlable. La main chaude contre sa paume glacée lui fit l’effet d’un électrochoc et un violent frisson le traversa. Inquiet à l’idée d’avoir attiré l’attention d’Art’ sur son étrange comportement, il releva vivement le regard de leur poignée de main pour le voir, yeux écarquillés et bouche bée.

\- Quoi ? s’enquit-il.

\- Tes… tes yeux, bafouilla Art’. Ils étaient bleu et là… Ils sont dorés !

¤-¤-¤

La porte de la chambre d’Arthur s’ouvrit brusquement et alla cogner contre le mur. Il entra d’un pas vif et prit appui sur la table des deux mains. La colère de l’échec enserrait sa poitrine d’un étau et il lui fallut prendre de longues et profondes inspirations pour se calmer. Il s’était rarement autant énervé ces derniers mois.

Le refus de son père n’était pas un obstacle, il l’avait contourné de nombreuses fois, mais plus les heures passaient et plus il craignait qu’il ne soit arrivé du mal à Merlin et cette idée lui était inconcevable. Il préférait ne pas réfléchir à l’irrationalité de cette inquiétude démesurée pour un serviteur. Tant que son esprit l’avait toujours en mémoire, il ne voulait rien perdre de son envie de le retrouver. Il ne devait plus perdre une seconde.

Mais comment faire ? Son père avait raison, la porte lumineuse s’était refermée quand Merlin l’avait passée et il ne savait pas quand elle se rouvrirait ou même si elle le ferait un jour. La magie était une chose bien aléatoire et dangereuse, mais il refusait qu’elle lui enlève encore une personne de son entourage. D’abord sa mère, même s’il ne s’en rappelait pas, puis Morgane et maintenant Merlin. Non, il ne pouvait pas l’accepter sans rien dire, sans faire, sans rien tenter !

\- Altesse ?

Arthur se retourna brusquement, une expression si féroce sur le visage que Gwen eut un mouvement de recul. Il se radoucit aussitôt et elle se détendit, retrouvant l’expression qu’elle lui connaissait quand il la regardait. Il soupira et se détourna d’elle, les épaules basses et les yeux fixés sur le bois de la table.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Gwen. Il faut que je trouve une idée, un moyen de le tirer de là. Je ne…

Il s’interrompit de peur d’en avoir trop dit. Mais c’était Gwen. Elle avait l’habitude de lui dire ses quatre vérités en face, surtout quand il allait trop loin avec Merlin. Parfois, il suffisait qu’elle le regarde en fronçant les sourcils et il se sentait comme le jour où son père l’avait trouvé dans la chambre de sa mère, fermée et interdite d’accès depuis sa naissance. Avec lui, Gwen était douce et protectrice, aimante mais juste.

Il sentit sa main se poser entre ses omoplates et il déglutit difficilement.

\- Nous allons le retrouver, Altesse. Je vous le promets. Ou alors c’est lui qui nous retrouvera, qui sait, reprit-elle sur un ton enjoué. Il ne saurait vous abandonner.

À cette affirmation rassurante, Arthur sentit son cœur se gonfler d’un espoir nouveau. Après tout, pourquoi Merlin ne ferait-il pas lui non plus tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rentrer chez lui ? S’ils s’y mettaient tous, s’ils combinaient leurs efforts, il reviendrait avant l’équinoxe d’été.

\- L’ennui c’est que je n’ai aucune idée d’où commencer à chercher, marmonna-t-il en se redressant.

La chaleur quitta son dos et il se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme. Elle se mordait la lèvre, réfléchissant à toute allure, son intelligence vive brillait dans ses grands yeux bruns.

\- Vous avez dit que c’était certainement la magie qui avait créé cette lumière, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c’est ce que je pense…

\- Alors je crois… qu’il faudrait utiliser la magie pour la retrouver et ainsi retrouver Merlin.

L’appréhension avait remplacé l’assurance dans la voix de Gwen et Arthur savait parfaitement pourquoi. Ne faire qu’évoquer l’utilisation de la magie était proscrit à Camelot. Et elle venait de dire cela sous le toit du Roi en personne. Mais elle avait raison et une image s’imposa à son esprit. Il sut alors ce qu’il devait faire.

Ce fut au tour de sa large main de se poser sur l’épaule fine de la servante.

\- Merci, Gwen. Je vais le ramener, promit-il.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle hocha doucement de la tête, préférant ne pas demander ce qu’il comptait faire. Moins elle en saurait, moins elle risquerait de se retrouver sur le bloc d’exécution au milieu de la cour principale.

Déjà Arthur s’activait, emplissant un sac d’une chemise propre, d’une paire de chausses et d’une miche de pain traînant là pour son dîner. Il prit son armure simple et elle l’aida à l’enfiler. Elle attacha le dernier lien de cuir souple et soupira, laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

\- Soyez prudent, Altesse. Vous savez comme moi que rien n’est gratuit, rappela-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête avec gravité et franchit la porte d’un pas décidé. Dans quelques heures, il serait fixé.

¤-¤-¤

La porte se referma derrière lui et Merlin s’y adossa, laissant son regard errer sur la pièce remplie d’objets dont la destination lui était profondément obscure. De ce qu’il pouvait en voir, l’appartement consistait en une grande pièce à vivre sur laquelle s’ouvrait sur ce qu’il pensait être une cuisine. Juste sur sa gauche, une porte blanche laissait à penser qu’il restait une pièce. Les murs étaient blancs, le sol en bois clair et deux grandes fenêtres illuminaient le tout d’une lumière douce.

En s’avançant, il découvrit des meubles brun foncé dans l’ensemble de la pièce : une table, quatre chaises, une bibliothèque, une commode surmontée d’un de ces étranges rectangles noirs et un lit double. Le tout était égayé par une plante verte et des tas de tissus informes et colorés disposés en cercle face de la commode. Il fut étonné de l’ordre qui régnait dans l’appartement. En même temps, Arthur avait toujours eu quelqu’un pour ranger ses affaires, normal donc qu’il ne le fasse jamais.

Un raclement de chaise le fit se tourner et il se mordit la lèvre en voyant qu’Art’ s’était affalé sur une chaise, les coudes sur la table et la tête dans ses mains. Sur le chemin, Merlin lui avait confié comment il était arrivé là ainsi que le fait qu’il était un sorcier. De cela, il en avait de toute façon été témoin, alors il n’y avait que peu de moyen de le nier. Et il sentait qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance. C’était un peu comme avec Arthur, sauf qu’il ne pourrait jamais dire à Arthur qu’il faisait de la magie tant que son père serait sur le trône. Cet obstacle pourrait être si facile à éliminer…

Merlin stoppa ses pensées. Il avait eu sa chance, il l’avait laissée passer. Il ne voulait plus tuer si ce n’était pas pour défendre sa vie ou celle d’Arthur. Une chose était sûre, il n’avait pas hésité une seconde à révéler l’incohérence de sa présence ici à Art’ et il devait être en train de digérer les informations reçues. Le sorcier eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu’il venait de chambouler le monde du jeune homme, ses croyances et ses certitudes. Il s’approche doucement et posa une main sur son épaule, s’accroupissant pour tenter de le regarder par en dessous.

\- Ca va aller ? s’inquiéta-t-il.

La tête blonde acquiesça lentement avant de se tourner vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Merlin ne put que le lui retourner, soulagé de le voir moins choqué que plus tôt et de ne pas avoir à gérer une crise de nerfs qui ne serait pas la sienne.

\- Ça va, merci.

Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais se retint. Merlin leva un sourcil encourageant et lui offrit son sourire faussement timide. Si lui pouvait faire confiance à ce sosie d’Arthur après seulement quelques heures et être approuvé par sa magie, alors il voulait que ce soit réciproque. D’autant qu’Art’ était la seule personne qu’il connaissait ici et qu’il aurait besoin de lui pour retrouver la porte lumineuse.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, lâcha finalement Art’, et Merlin fut persuadé que ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait dire à la base. Je te laisse l’appartement. Tu peux te faire à manger ou regarder la télé et attendre que je revienne, comme tu veux. Y a juste à appuyer sur le petit bouton sur le devant.

Merlin hocha distraitement la tête et alla s’asseoir sur le bord du lit, suivant des yeux son ami qui préparait un sac en y fourrant des vêtements informes et ce qui ressemblait à une serviette, puis une bouteille d’eau. Il disparut derrière la petite porte blanche de l’entrée, en ressortit vêtu de vêtements décontractés et des fils sortant de ses oreilles. Merlin se fit la réflexion qu’à son retour, il devrait lui demander le nom de toutes ces choses étranges.

\- J’y vais, à tout à l’heure !

\- D’accord, je ne bouge pas.

Cette réponse fit sourire Art’ qui sentit une étrange chaleur investir son cœur. Pour une fois, quelqu’un l’attendrait chez lui quand il rentrerait au milieu de la nuit. Il espérait qu’il tiendrait debout cette fois-ci.

Avec un sourire, il se détourna et passa la porte. Il l’avait à peine refermée qu’un cri résonna dans son appartement. Affolé, il rouvrit le battant en hâte et se précipita auprès de Merlin qui regardait la télévision allumée d’un air hagard.

\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

\- La… La boîte noire… Y a des gens dedans !

Art’ tourna la tête pour être certain d’avoir bien compris le cœur du problème. Il hésita un instant entre rire et soupirer de soulagement, mais il se contenta de prendre la main de Merlin et de l’aider à se relever.

\- Bon, tu vas venir avec moi, finalement. Manquerait plus que tu fasses exploser la cuisine et on sera bon ! fit-il s’un ton léger, ne souhaitant nullement le rabaisser.

Encore un peu perturbé par son expérience avec la télévision, Merlin hocha vivement de la tête et se laissa entraîner à l’extérieur, affrontant une nouvelle fois ce monde immense et inconnu.

**À suivre…**


	3. Chapter 3

\- C’était… Whaou ! Le dernier combat, tu avais vraiment l’avantage dès le début ! Et ce crochet final ! C’était vraiment… Roh là là, c’était… C’était…

\- Whaou ?

\- Oui !

Art’ sourit. L’enthousiasme de Merlin lui faisait plaisir. Il avait déjà invité quelques amis à assister à ses matches de boxe clandestins, mais la plupart en était ressorti presque malade, ne supportant pas la violence parfois extrême dont faisaient preuve certains combattants. Là, il était ravi de voir que Merlin supportait le choc et qu’il avait apprécié le spectacle, même si cela semblait réduire considérablement son vocabulaire.

Le boxeur jeta un dernier regard à son visage dans le miroir. Son arcade sourcilière serait rouge et enflée pendant quelques jours encore, mais sinon, il n’avait pas d’autres marques visibles de ses affrontements. Satisfait, il ressortit de la salle de bains pour trouver Merlin, le sourire aux lèvres, affalé sur un des poufs du salon. Visiblement, il avait compris le but de ces objets.

\- Tu n’avais jamais assisté à des matches de boxe, hein ? s’enquit Art’ en s’installant dans le pouf jouxtant celui de son invité.

\- De boxe, non. Mais j’ai souvent assisté à des joutes et à des combats à l’épée, expliqua-t-il.

\- Ca doit être tout aussi impressionnant.

\- Oui, Arthur est vraiment très fort. Il s’occupe personnellement des entraînements des autres et il est toujours de bon conseil. Bon, c’est bien souvent un crétin, mais il fera toujours passer la sécurité des autres avant la sienne propre et…

Merlin se mordit la lèvre. Le regard d’Art’ était comme éteint quand il avait été brillant de curiosité quelques secondes auparavant. Durant la soirée, il avait remarqué que parler d’Arthur ne semblait pas faire très plaisir à Art’. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il s’était dit qu’il éviterait de faire disparaître la bonne humeur dans les yeux bleus qui le regardaient.

Le silence s’étira et Merlin gigota un peu sur son siège, s’étonnant encore du mouvement des grains sous le tissu. C’était à la fois déconcertant et agréable car ainsi, le siège épousait la forme du corps et assurait un certain confort. Il tripota un instant le coin de son foulard rouge, se demandant comment rompre l’ambiance gênée qui s’était installée. Mais ce fut Art’ qui trouva la solution.

\- La salle de bains est libre si tu veux aller te doucher. Je vais te régler l’eau chaude et te sortir une serviette.

\- D’accord, acquiesça timidement Merlin.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il ressortait de la salle d’eau habillé d’un tee-shirt deux fois trop large pour lui et d’un caleçon dont il cherchait encore comment on resserrait le cordon. Il s’arrêta à l’entrée de la pièce principale. Les lumières venant du plafond étaient éteintes et seule restait allumée une lampe de chevet à la tête du lit. Art’ était installé sous la couette du côté de la lampe, torse nu et son attention vissée sur l’ouvrage de droit ouvert sous ses yeux. Il leva la tête quand le silence le dérangea et il se retint visiblement de rire devant l’allure de son invité.

\- Humph, oui, c’est un peu grand, expliqua Merlin avec un haussement d’épaules ennuyé.

\- Pour le caleçon, tu peux faire un nœud avec le cordon à l’intérieur de la ceinture.

\- Oh ! Merci.

Une fois plus à l’aise, il s’approcha du lit du côté libre et se balança d’un pied sur l’autre pendant quelques secondes avant qu’Art’ ne relève une fois de plus son regard de son livre. Son sourcil droit se haussa sur son front.

\- Et bien, couche-toi. Je pense que tu as eu une journée assez éprouvante, non ?

\- Oui, c’est le moins qu’on puisse dire, affirma le jeune sorcier.

Il se glissa donc sous la couette, appréciant le moelleux du matelas et la douceur des draps. Il passa ses mains sur le tissu avant de se laisser aller en arrière, sa tête tombant sur l’oreiller. Là encore, c’était bien plus agréable que son lit de paille à Camelot. Un lourd soupir lui échappa et il sentit le regard insistant d’Art’ sur lui. Rouvrant les yeux, il lui sourit.

\- C’est trop agréable, expliqua-t-il. Mais j’arrête, tu dois être fatigué aussi et…

\- Non, ne t’inquiète pas, je n’ai pas cours demain. D’ailleurs, il y a un zoo à la périphérie de la ville. Ça te dirait qu’on y aille ?

\- Un zoo ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- Tu verras demain ! adjugea Art’.

Il posa son livre sur la table de chevet, offrant ainsi une pleine vue sur son dos musclé à Merlin qui détourna les yeux, le rouge aux joues. La lumière s’éteignit et il fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à expliquer les tâches carmines sur son visage habituellement pâle. Le silence s’installa entre eux et Merlin prit alors conscience qu’il se trouvait dans le lit d’un homme qui était le portrait craché d’Arthur. C’était plutôt… indécent. Surtout s’il tenait compte de la manière dont son rythme cardiaque s’accélérait rien que lorsqu’il y pensait.

\- Bonne nuit, Merlin, fit Art’ d’une voix endormie.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit le sorcier d’une voix essoufflée.

Il attendit que les mouvements à sa gauche cessent avant de fermer les yeux. Il se força à respirer profondément pour se calmer et chassa toute interrogation liée à cette étrange journée de son esprit. La fatigue le fit sombrer en moins de cinq minutes.

¤-¤-¤

Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il se retrouvait face à cet embranchement au beau milieu de la forêt. Arthur baissa les yeux sur son cheval, un sourcil circonspect levé en signe d’attente. Avant de partir, il avait confié le but de ce voyage à sa monture et lui avait expressément demandé de le conduire au même lieu que la dernière fois. Il avait pris son coup de tête pour un acquiescement et était monté sur son dos sans perdre de temps.

Arrivé là, il n’était pas certain que la route de droite empruntée la fois précédente fût la bonne cette fois-ci. Après tout, les sorciers sont fourbes et cruels, alors la route pourrait tout aussi bien avoir changé. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu’il serait susceptible de rencontrer sur le chemin de gauche et cela ne lui disait vraiment rien de tester aujourd’hui. Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps avec un groupe de bandits ou tomber sur un sanglier gros comme un ours.

Une fois de plus, sa monture décida et prit le chemin de droite, comme si une impulsion invisible et silencieuse l’attirait de ce côté-ci. À moins que ce soit juste le fait que la route lui était familière. Il verrait bien une fois arrivé à destination. S’il y arrivait jamais… Une voix résonna dans sa mémoire, se moquant de lui et du fait qu’il suive l’avis de son cheval pour trouver son chemin.

Un sourire attendri étira ses lèvres en même temps qu’un pincement lui vrillait le cœur. Merlin lui manquait, c’était indéniable. Ses bavardages incessants, sa maladresse maladive, sa manie de donner son avis sur tout et rien surtout quand on ne le lui demandait pas, son air rêveur quasi permanent, cet air sérieux qu’il savait prendre quand les circonstances l’exigeaient, sa bravoure, sa loyauté. Son amitié.

Arthur secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées perturbantes. Il savait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant qu’il considérait Merlin comme étant le meilleur ami qu’il n’ait jamais eu, mais il n’aurait jamais pensé avoir ainsi en mémoire la moindre de ses expressions, la plus petite intonation de sa voix. C’était on ne peut plus déconcertant.

En fait, pour être franc avec lui-même, cela faisait un moment qu’il avait remarqué la trop grande importance qu’il donnait à Merlin dans sa vie. Il était devenu son plus proche conseiller et certaines personnes à la cour n’hésitaient plus à aller lui demander conseil sur comment obtenir telle parole ou tel geste de reconnaissance du Prince. Il avait remarqué que Sir Leon et Merlin discutaient parfois après les entraînements et il avait fini par surprendre une de leur conversation tournant autour des bienfaits de certaines plantes médicinales. Il avait été étonné que le Chevalier s’intéressât à ce domaine, puis s’était souvenu que la mère de Sir Leon était une guérisseuse reconnue de son vivant.

Dans un sens, il était plutôt fier que l’on reconnaisse la valeur de son écuyer car cela montrait qu’il avait su choisir un homme qui se distinguait logiquement des autres dans son caractère et sa loyauté, mais il était aussi agacé de voir l’attention que Merlin attirait malgré lui. Ce n’était bien évidemment pas sa faute, mais cette possessivité mal placée désarçonnait Arthur qui ne se l’expliquait pas. Du moins, il préférait ne pas se l’expliquer pour l’instant.

Son cheval stoppa sur la rive du lac, le même que la dernière fois. Au loin, le sommet des montagnes étaient éternellement blanc et la forêt se reflétait à la surface de l’eau. Avec une inspiration appréhensive, Arthur talonna sa monture qui reprit sa route. Elle avança, descendant de la rive et entra dans l’eau. Aucun hennissement désapprobateur ne lui indiqua une température de l’eau trop basse et effectivement, elle était étonnamment tiède quand le niveau trempa ses chausses. Au moins, il ne tomberait pas malade en ressortant de là, pensa-t-il en passant sous la cascade masquant le lieu qu’il cherchait.

Il lui sembla que rien n’avait changé. L’herbe était toujours aussi courte, la végétation plus haute semblait centenaire et le château tombait en ruines. Il descendit de cheval et contourna la bâtisse pour trouver la porte derrière laquelle un petit escalier exigüe permettait de monter au premier étage. La pièce unique était plongée dans le noir et il s’arrêta sur le pas de la porte, l’oreille à l’affut du moindre bruit trahissant une seconde présence. Il n’eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Morgause sortit de derrière un pilier de marbre rongé par les ans, sa longue robe de cérémonie formant une courte traine derrière elle, ses cheveux blonds remontés sur sa nuque en un chignon savamment relâché. Comme le jour où Arthur avait enfin rencontré sa mère, les yeux de la sorcière le clouèrent sur place. Elle s’arrêta une fois face à lui.

\- Arthur, fit-elle d’un ton neutre. Que me vaut cette visite ?

Il prit une seconde de plus que nécessaire pour rassembler ses esprits.

\- Je viens demander ton aide. Merlin a été aspiré à travers une sorte de porte lumineuse et j’ai besoin de ton aide pour le retrouver.

À l’annonce de la disparition de ce puissant sorcier, la blonde avait penché la tête, accordant toute son attention au Prince de Camelot. Elle voyait là une bien meilleure manière d’obtenir un moyen de pression sur le futur roi d’Albion que tout ce qu’elle avait pu imaginer.

\- Le fils d’Uther vient me demander une aide magique pour sauver son écuyer ? Est-il donc si important pour que tu enfreignes les lois que tu te dois de faire respecter ? Il va me falloir un peu plus de détails, Arthur…

Cette injonction dite sur un ton tout personnel ne plut pas au Prince, mais il savait qu’il n’avait pas le choix. Il allait devoir faire face à ce à qu’il refusait de voir depuis des jours.

\- Merlin est… important pour moi, articula-t-il lentement. Je ne saurai l’expliquer davantage, mais tout a l’air… tellement terne depuis sa disparition. Je sais qu’il doit revenir, mais je ne sais comment y arriver. Je suis persuadé que la porte a été créée par magie, il faut donc de la magie pour la faire réapparaître.

Il avait exposé les derniers faits d’une voix plate, dénuée de toute intonation. Il s’était répété cette phrase tellement de fois qu’elle se formulait automatiquement désormais. Il devait y croire : il y jouait sa stabilité mentale.

Morgause étudia longuement le visage d’Arthur, cherchant confirmation de ce qu’elle venait de comprendre. Elle se remémora sa dernière venue au château de Camelot, ce qu’elle avait vu de la relation entre Merlin et son maître, les sacrifices que le sorcier était prêt à faire pour ce jeune héritier. Tout s’éclaircissait et elle entrevoyait à présent le futur qui serait celui de ces deux hommes. Elle pouvait deviner le futur que connaîtraient Camelot et Albion tout entier.

\- Je t’aiderai, accepta-t-elle.

Arthur releva vivement la tête vers elle, presque étonné de trouver enfin une main secourable. Mais à son regard, il comprit immédiatement que ce ne serait pas sans rien donner en retour.

\- Quel sera ton prix ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il n’est pas encore temps de parler de cela, balaya la sorcière. Je sais où se trouve Merlin. La perturbation magique causée par ce portail a attiré mon attention et je le surveillais depuis plusieurs jours quand vous êtres arrivés là-bas. Veux-tu savoir ce qu’il arrive à ton serviteur ?

Arthur se mordit la lèvre pour retenir le « oui » qui brûlait d’en sortir. Être réfléchi, méthodique et consciencieux, voilà ce qui ferait de lui un roi intelligent. Mais il savait qu’en prenant quelques secondes supplémentaires, il ne ferait que renforcer sa décision. Après tout, elle ne pourrait rien lui montrer de pire que ce que son esprit avait déjà imaginé des milliers de fois.

\- Montre-moi, ordonna-t-il dans un souffle.

¤-¤-¤

Merlin sentit exactement l’instant où son esprit sortit des brumes du sommeil. Il aimait cet instant, celui où il se souvenait des rêves de la nuit passée et où il reprenait peu à peu conscience de son corps et de la fermeté du matelas. Il avait pourtant l’impression de s’être endormi sur quelque chose de bien plus moelleux. Une démangeaison sur sa joue lui fit tourner la tête et il se rendit compte que son oreiller n’avait sans doute jamais été aussi soyeux et chaud.

Sa joue le chatouilla à nouveau, mais cette fois, agacé, il fit un grand geste de la main pour chasser la mèche de cheveux ou le moustique qui semblaient vouloir lui mener la vie dure de si bon matin. C’est alors qu’il comprit que son oreiller n’en était pas un car jamais son oreiller n’aurait poussé un cri de douleur et il aurait encore moins juré comme un charretier pendant près de trente secondes.

Dans un sursaut, Merlin fut pleinement réveillé et son regard tomba immédiatement sur le visage tordu de douleur d’Art’ qui, une main posée sur son œil, débitait toujours une litanie de jurons colorés. La journée de la veille revint alors à la mémoire du jeune sorcier et il se rendit compte que ce qu’il avait pris pour un oreiller était en réalité le torse d’Art’ contre lequel il avait apparemment dormi une partie de la nuit.

\- Seigneur ! Art’, je suis désolé, je n’aurai pas dû… Je suis navré, s’excusa-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, l’air profondément contrit.

Mais il semblait qu’Art’ fût incapable d’en vouloir bien longtemps à Merlin et il tenta un maigre sourire à travers sa grimace.

\- Ce n’est rien, ça m’a lancé toute la nuit. Ne t’inquiète pas.

\- Montre, ordonna Merlin.

Art’ retira sa main et retint une exclamation de douleur quand Merlin tâta son arcade sourcilière. Il avait très peu dormi, ne pouvant s’appuyer sur ce côté de sa tête et il n’aimait pas dormir sur le dos. Mais quand Merlin s’était blotti contre lui au beau milieu de la nuit, il n’avait pas eu le courage de le repousser et s’était finalement endormi. Les premiers rayons du soleil, perçants à travers les rideaux mal fermés, l’avaient réveillé et il avait pu contempler de longues minutes le visage endormi de son étrange visiteur.

Il n’osait pas croire à ce que lui avait raconté Merlin sur sa venue à Oxford, le monde dont il venait et son mode de vie. Comment était-il possible de faire ainsi un saut de plusieurs siècles et de changer d’endroit ? L’esprit cartésien de l’étudiant en droit refusait tout simplement cette explication fantastique. Et en même temps, l’attitude de Merlin était tout à fait celle que l’on imaginait quand on pensait à un serviteur de cette époque lointaine. Sans compter les vêtements avec lesquels il était arrivé.

Et cette lueur mordoré qui brillait à l’instant dans ses yeux et qui hypnotisait Art’ encore plus sûrement quand elle était accompagnée de cet immense sourire victorieux.

\- Voilà, c’est guéri ! s’exclama Merlin en retirant sa main.

Surpris, Art’ porta la main à son sourcil, surpris de ne plus ressentir aucune gène. Il tâta précautionneusement l’os et ne ressentit aucune douleur. Le sourire de Merlin trouva un écho sur ses propres lèvres.

\- Tu es extraordinaire, souffla-t-il, époustouflé.

Pour une fois, il n’aurait pas à fournir des explications douteuses aux questions inquiètes de ses professeurs. Et il ne grimacerait plus pendant des heures pour avoir essayé de hausser son sourcil.

Sa main s’éleva et prit celle qui venait de le guérir entre ses doigts, la serrant affectueusement. Il accrocha son regard à celui de Merlin, encore ensommeillé.

\- Merci, dit-il chaleureusement.

Le jeune sorcier se perdit un instant dans ces yeux turquoise. C’était une sensation étrange car il les connaissait par cœur pour les avoir vus tour à tour rieurs, moqueurs, furieux, heureux, amoureux, tristes et désespérés. Là, ils affichaient une douceur sans borne et il sentit le sang colorer ses joues pâles.

\- Ce n’est rien, articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Le silence s’étira encore quelques instants, chacun se demandant ce qu’allait faire l’autre. Une drôle d’atmosphère s’était installée et Merlin se sentit tout à fait réveillé et presque… fébrile. Il voulait que quelque chose arrive, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Finalement, un rayon de soleil le fit cligner des yeux et le contact fut rompu.

\- Alors, n’as-tu pas parlé d’un zoo, hier ? s’enquit-il promptement.

Art’ se dit qu’un enfant attendant le Père Noël n’aurait pas souri avec autant d’impatience.

¤-¤-¤

Les mains crispées de chaque côté du miroir d’eau, Arthur se redressa. Il en avait assez vu. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment ce qu’il avait vu était possible et il s’en fichait. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était qu’au plus profond de lui une horrible bête se démenait, aussi sûrement qu’un dragon enchaîné ne demandant qu’à se libérer pour aller rôtir le blondinet qui osait avoir des gestes aussi tendres à l’égard de Merlin. Une réaction aussi violente le surprit lui-même. Il respira profondément pendant de longues minutes avant de parvenir à se calmer.

Il releva la tête et regarda Morgause. Elle attendait qu’il prenne sa décision, sachant parfaitement la réaction que provoqueraient de telles images si son intuition était la bonne. Et elle l’était, apparemment.

\- Alors, Arthur ? Que décides-tu ? s’enquit-elle doucement pour ne pas avoir l’air de le brusquer.

Il ne fallut pas une seconde pour que la réponse fuse.

\- Envoie-moi là-bas, répondit-il. Je dois le ramener.

Le sourire de la sorcière étira ses lèvres d’un rose délicat et elle recouvrit le miroir d’eau d’un léger voile avant d’en faire le tour pour se poster face au prince de Camelot.

\- Très bien, Arthur. Mais tu te doutes sûrement que ma magie n’est pas gratuite…

\- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser là-bas, justifia-t-il en avalant difficilement sa salive.

\- Très bien. Suis-moi.

Morgause tourna les talons et disparut derrière un épais rideau de verdure qui tombait le long du mur du fond. Après un dernier temps de réflexion, Arthur lui emboîta le pas et passa le rideau. Il se trouva alors dans une pièce très sombre et prit le temps d’habituer ses yeux à l’obscurité.

Quand ce fut fait, il découvrit une large cave, haute de plafond. En son centre trônait un immense chaudron, mais aucun feu ne brûlait dessous. La chiche lumière qui lui permettait de voir où il mettait les pieds provenait d’un lac souterrain qui occupait la majeure partie de cette cave. Morgause se tenait sur la rive de ce lac, les pieds dans l’eau, la traîne de sa robe s’imbibant déjà du liquide transparent. Elle le regardait, attendant qu’il s’avance et il la rejoignit, prenant cependant garde à ne pas entrer dans l’eau.

Elle reporta alors son attention sur la surface immobile du lac et leva les bras devant elle, paumes ouvertes. Arthur retint les questions qui lui venaient à l’esprit, ne voulant pas l’interrompre et la gêner dans ce qu’elle faisait, quoi que ce puisse être. Un frisson le secoua quand elle commença à psalmodier dans une langue inconnue. Il avait déjà entendu pareilles intonations venant d’elle, mais les mots réveillèrent autre chose, comme des souvenirs flous, éteints, pas vraiment gravés que sa mémoire cherchait à raviver.

Il tenta de se concentrer dessus, mais Morgause se retourna alors vers lui et lui tendit la main. Comme il hésitait, elle le pressa :

\- Tu dois venir payer ton dû, Arthur, lui rappela-t-elle.

Piqué au vif à la fois dans son orgueil et sa fierté, il acquiesça d’un hochement de tête sec et s’avança sans plus l’ombre d’un doute. L’eau se mit à bouillonner instantanément autour de lui, mais il décida que c’était encore la manifestation du pouvoir de la blonde et décida de passer outre. Il prit place face à elle et joignit ses mains aux siennes, paumes contre paumes. Elle ferma les yeux et reprit, sa voix résonnant haut sous la voûte de pierre.

\- Ô Grande Magie, voici Arthur, ton fils. Il vient ce jour demander mon aide. En tant que Grande Prêtresse de l’Ancienne Religion, je scelle ici le pacte ancestral pour conserver l’équilibre du monde intact.

Morgause rouvrit les yeux et les plongea directement dans ceux d’Arthur. D’un geste, elle lia leurs mains et c’est alors qu’il la sentit. La magie était partout, autour de lui, autour de Morgause mais aussi à l’intérieur d’elle et de lui et elle circulait entre eux, passant de lui à elle à travers leurs mains liées. Il ne savait pas si la magie venait et repartait ou si elle était déjà présente en lui, mais il sentit soudain une grande lassitude et dut se faire violence pour ne pas juste s’endormir là, sur la rive de ce lac souterrain.

Morgause ne sembla pas s’en apercevoir, mais elle raffermit sa prise sur les mains du Prince alors que sa voix, profonde et basse, s’élevait à nouveau.

\- Ô Grande Magie, moi, Morgause, Grande Prêtresse de l’Ancienne Religion, accorde mon aide à Arthur, ton fils. En échange, il jure de ne jamais avoir de relation charnelle avec Merlin, ton fils, ni même de lui parler un jour de cette promesse. Si cette promesse venait à être brisée, Merlin le paiera de sa vie.

Une nouvelle vague de magie s’éleva autour d’eux et il sembla à Arthur que l’air vibrait, L’image de la caverne autour d’eux se tordit et une chaleur familière envahit ses membres, se répandant depuis son cœur jusqu’au bout de ses doigts et de ses orteils. Son regard bleu revint sur Morgause et son cœur rata un battement. Il se rendit alors compte que sa respiration était rapide et difficile et que son rythme cardiaque était très élevé.

Arthur doutait de pouvoir tenir debout encore très longtemps quand un flash de lumière bleu explosa de leurs mains jointes. Il sentit que son corps était projeté en arrière par la force magique qui venait d’être libérée. La chute dura si longtemps qu’il crut être mort, mais cette pensée ne se confirma que lorsque sa tête rencontra la surface dure de la paroi de la caverne.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Arthur était couché sur son lit à Camelot. Un parchemin reposait sur l’oreiller à côté de lui. Il le prit et bien que ne reconnaissant pas l’écriture qui avait formé les mots « N’oublie pas notre pacte », il savait pertinemment de qui ils venaient. Ne perdant pas un instant, il sauta à bas du matelas, froissa le parchemin, le glissa dans sa poche et sortit en courant de sa chambre.

¤-¤-¤

Art’ et Merlin passèrent les portes du zoo sur les coups de onze heures. Ce n’était pas une grande institution comme celui de Londres, mais il recueillait quelques spécimens tout à fait honorables comme un grand gorille, des fauves et de nombreuses espèces d’oiseaux originaires de pays exotiques et ensoleillés. Le boxeur se fit tout naturellement guide pour son invité et il lui apprit d’où venait telle ou telle espèce, les parentés entre elles et certaines légendes rattachées à ces animaux.

Mais plus les heures passaient et plus le sourire de Merlin fondait. Au milieu de l’après-midi, Art’ sentit que quelque chose n’allait vraiment pas. En moins de vingt-quatre heures, il avait été habitué à un Merlin joyeux, sans cesse babillant et s’extasiant sur ce qu’il découvrait et quand bien même il semblait émerveillé de voir autant d’animaux réunis dans un même endroit à leur arrivée, autant il les regardait désormais avec une tristesse si profonde que le boxeur se sentit mal.

Une petite musique aigrelette attira alors son attention et il offrit au jeune sorcier un sourire complice.

\- Que dirais-tu d’une petite douceur ? proposa-t-il.

\- Quoi ? s’étonna Merlin, ne comprenant pas la signification que donnait Art’ à ce mot.

Le blond eut un sourire énigmatique avant de lui faire signe de rester où il était. Il s’éloigna rapidement, laissant Merlin seul à quelques pas de l’enclos d’une sorte de gros chat qu’Art’ lui avait dit être un tigre. Avisant un banc face à l’enclos, il s’y assit et laissa son regard errer de l’autre côté de la clôture.

L’endroit fermé n’était pas si petit que cela, mais l’idée de vivre dans un espace limité dérangeait Merlin. Car même si l’animal avait de quoi s’ébattre et courir, à un moment ou un autre, il devrait faire demi-tour. Il y avait toute une partie du monde qu’il ne verrait jamais. Merlin ne pouvait s’imaginer vivre avec une limite spatiale, encore moins maintenant qu’il avait presque découvert un nouveau monde !

Son regard accrocha deux prunelles noires et il n’osa plus faire un geste. Le tigre se tenait juste de l’autre côté du grillage, à quelques mètres de lui et les passants le regardaient d’un air méfiant. De toute évidence, ce n’était pas habituel que les animaux s’approchent aussi près de la clôture. Il ne fit cependant rien de bien méchant, se contentant de rester assis à regarder le sorcier dans les yeux et Merlin se sentit rapidement mal à l’aise. Que lui voulait donc cet animal ? Cherchait-il à lui dire quelque chose de précis ? S’il souhaitait lui faire comprendre sa tristesse, c’était inutile car il se sentait déjà très mal dans ce lieu.

\- Je comprends, assura-t-il dans un souffle. Mais je ne peux rien faire.

Il était plus que désolé de son impuissance, elle le rongeait régulièrement de l’intérieur. De la même manière qu’il aurait voulu être capable de sauver Camelot sans empoisonner Morgane, il aurait aimé pouvoir libérer l’animal sauvage qui lui faisait face. Mais il n’était pas chez lui et il avait appris à prendre en compte la conséquence de certains de ses actes.

Des pas s’approchaient rapidement de lui et il tourna la tête, sentant la présence rassurante d’Art’ à ses côtés. Le blond tenait deux choses non identifiées dans ses mains et il en tendit une à Merlin.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? s’enquit-il d’un air méfiant.

\- Une glace ! annonça triomphalement Art’. Plus précisément un cornet chocolat pour toi. C’est un dessert froid que l’on mange quand il fait beau et chaud. Tu vas adorer !

Merlin attendit cependant que le boxeur goûte la sienne avant de tenter sa chance à son tour. Il approcha prudemment le cornet de sa bouche, l’odeur de chocolat lui chatouillant les narines. Ca sentait bon, ça ne devait pas être mauvais. Imitant son ami, il tira la langue et lécha la boule de glace. La sensation glacée le prit par surprise et il éloigna instantanément le cornet de lui.

\- Mais c’est gelé !

\- Oui, et c’est pour ça que c’est bon ! rit Art’, amusé de la réaction enfantine de Merlin.

Le voir découvrir son monde était amusant et rafraîchissant. Tout son entourage pouvait avoir l’air tellement blasé de tout qu’en comparaison, Merlin avait tout d’un enfant. Ses réactions étaient spontanées, sincères et naïves. Des qualités qu’il n’avait pas vues depuis très longtemps réunies en une seule personne.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que Merlin recommençait finalement à manger sa glace, en appréciant la fraîcheur et le parfum. Il s’était rendu compte que la boule glacée avait tendance à fondre et il ne voulait pas décevoir Art’. Il était touché par l’attitude du jeune homme qui semblait sans cesse prêt à lui faire plaisir, lui faisant découvrir son monde avec enthousiasme. Son esprit vif et son intelligence plaisaient à Merlin, mais il appréciait tout particulièrement le sens de l’autodérision dont faisait preuve le jeune homme. Cela le faisait paraître si loin de l’Arthur qu’il connaissait. Nul doute que si Arthur ressemblait davantage à Art’, leurs rapports seraient bien plus simples.

Cette pensée le laissa perplexe. Il s’était adapté au caractère d’Arthur et ils avaient finalement atteint une sorte de relation faite de compromis : chacun savait comment l’autre pensait (ou à peu de choses près) et où se trouvaient les limites à ne pas dépasser. Même si au final, Merlin n’était que le serviteur et devait de toute façon obéir aux ordres de son maître, il savait que l’amitié du Prince lui était acquise et il en était heureux. Alors pourquoi aurait-il voulu le changer encore davantage ?

Son regard se posa alors de nouveau sur le tigre qui n’avait pas bougé et il se demanda un instant si le fauve aimerait lui aussi la glace au chocolat. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

\- Je préfère ça, fit soudain la voix d’Art’ à ses côtés.

\- Quoi donc ? s’enquit Merlin, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Je préfère quand tu souris, souffla-t-il doucement sans détourner les yeux.

Merlin put y lire une douceur infinie et une petite lueur, tout au fond, qu’il ne comprit pas mais qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Troublé, il reprit la dégustation de sa glace, le regard rivé sur le tigre. C’était lui ou le fauve souriait ? Il fronça les sourcils en sentant une pointe de tristesse revenir lui pincer le cœur.

Art’ ne s’attendait pas vraiment à une réponse, mais il était déjà soulagé que Merlin n’ait pas pris ses jambes à son cou. Il semblait juste si peu habitué à attirer l’attention bienveillante des personnes autour de lui. Il se jura de faire en sorte que son séjour ici se passe pour le mieux.

\- On continue ? demanda brusquement le sorcier.

\- En fait, c’est fini, on a fait le tour, avoua Art’. Le glacier m’a appris que le lion s’est échappé de son enclos il y a deux jours et que les vétérinaires et les autorités lui courent toujours après et c’était le seul qu’il nous restait à voir.

\- D’accord.

Merlin ne savait pas ce qu’était un lion, mais ce n’était pas le plus important pour le moment. Il voulait juste sortir d’ici.

\- On y va alors ? pressa-t-il.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s’inquiéta Art’.

\- Non, c’est juste que… J’ai du mal… Voir ces animaux enfermés…

Et voilà qu’il bafouillait à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas se montrer impoli alors qu’Art’ sacrifiait son temps pour lui, mais il se sentait vraiment de plus en plus mal à l’aise ici. Il se dandina un instant sur sa chaise avant qu’une grande main ne saisisse la sienne et ne la serre un bref instant. Il leva un regard incertain vers Art’ qui lui adressait un sourire doux. Il le lui rendit timidement.

\- Viens, on a encore des tonnes de chose à voir, l’invita doucement l’étudiant.

Merlin acquiesça et se laissa entraîner vers la sortie, non sans jeter un dernier regard au tigre qui, derrière son grillage, ne les quittait pas des yeux.

Art’ ne perdit pas son sourire. Merlin n’avait pas retiré sa main de la sienne.

**À suivre…**


	4. Chapter 4

\- Gaïus !

La porte de son cabinet de travail s’ouvrit avec force et Gaïus sursauta, retenant de justesse les éprouvettes dans lesquelles se trouvaient deux composants qu’il suspectait d’exploser s’ils entraient en contact. S’il les avait laissées échapper, nul doute qu’il ne serait plus qu’un souvenir. Les posant délicatement, il eut juste le temps de faire un pas de côté avant que les mains d’Arthur ne s’abattent avec force sur la table d’expérience, faisant trembler la verrerie. Le médecin de la Cour lui adressa un regard dubitatif appuyé, mais l’attention du blond n’était pas concentrée sur lui, mais sur la porte au fond de la pièce qui menait à la chambre de Merlin.

Ignorant la lueur de douleur dans les yeux bleus, Gaïus s’enquit de la venue remarquée d’Arthur dans ses quartiers. Il sembla qu’il avait du mal à s’en souvenir, mais il prit finalement la parole.

\- Je sais comment ramener Merlin, annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

Gaïus venait juste de réchapper d’un choc émotionnel et il n’eut donc aucune réaction, du moins pas celle à laquelle s’était attendu Arthur. Le vieil homme le regardait, silencieux, pensant visiblement qu’il était temps de traiter la folie du fils d’Uther avant que quiconque d’autre ne s’en rende compte. Il finit par lâcher un soupir empli de tristesse.

\- Mon Prince, je sais que vous tenez à Merlin au moins autant que moi, mais à moins d’aller à l’encontre des lois de votre père, vous et moi savons pertinemment que nous ne pouvons ramener ce cher garçon à Camelot s’il n’y parvient pas de lui-même.

Arthur se redressa et croisa les bras sur son torse, un air de défi profondément gravé sur ses traits. Gaïus soupira à nouveau.

\- Vous êtes fou, mon garçon.

Une fois de plus, Arthur garda le silence et le médecin eut un claquement de langue désapprobateur avant de tourner le dos au jeune homme et de monter sur sa mezzanine farfouiller dans les documents qu’il avait entassé tout au long de sa vie. Il savait pertinemment ce qu’il cherchait, mais il voulait que le regard d’Arthur ne soit plus sur lui quand il sortirait l’ouvrage de sa cachette. Il put redescendre quelques minutes plus tard, le Prince faisait les cent pas dans la petite pièce.

Il ouvrit l’ouvrage à la page voulue et montra au Prince l’illustration de quelque chose qui lui était totalement inconnue. La main qui l’avait dessinée semblait avoir tremblé car le trait n’était pas net. D’un regard, il enjoignit le vieil homme à raconter ce qu’il savait.

\- Nous n’avons que peu de témoignages de personnes ayant passé ce type de portail. Seule une en est revenue et si grièvement blessée qu’elle est décédée peu de temps après. Il a raconté s’être retrouvé dans un monde dominé par les machines, où les gens étaient fous et où tout était gris et terne. Il a nommé ceci, fit-il en désignant l’illustration, une voiture. Et à ses yeux, c’était la pire des machines qui existât là-bas. C’est elle qui l’a tué.

Arthur acquiesça pour montrer qu’il avait bien compris. Prenant appui un instant sur la table de lecture, il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je dois le ramener, Gaïus, souffla-t-il. Peu importe le prix à payer, je le ramènerai.

\- Je sais, mon Prince, murmura Gaïus en posant une main réconfortante sur l’épaule du blond. Je vous fais confiance pour ça. Bonne chance et soyez prudent.

\- Merci, Gaïus. Prenez soin de Gwen et de mon père pendant mon absence.

Le médecin ne put qu’acquiescer, peu sûr du ton de sa voix. La gorge nouée à la fois par l’espoir et l’angoisse, il regarda le dos du Prince disparaître dans le couloir. Il avait confiance en Arthur pour passer sa vie à chercher Merlin à travers l’infinité des mondes existants, mais il s’inquiétait du prix que réclamerait forcément le sorcier ou la sorcière qui aidait le jeune homme dans son entreprise.

Le protecteur de Merlin n’était pas dupe. Depuis plusieurs mois, il avait remarqué l’extrême confiance qui s’était installée entre le Prince et son écuyer, de même que l’amitié grandissante qui les liait aujourd’hui. Mais plus que cela, il avait aussi remarqué les regards que son protégé lançait parfois à Arthur et les soupirs qu’il poussait quand il était plongé dans ses pensées et qu’il pensait que personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il n’avait rien dit à Merlin sur ce sujet. Il espérait que le jeune homme ne souffrirait pas trop. Plus tôt il se rendrait compte qu’un tel futur n’était pas possible pour eux, mieux cela vaudrait.

¤-¤-¤

Art’ avait finalement réussi à rattraper le fiasco du zoo. Ils avaient déambulé de longues heures dans les rues, Merlin admirant l’architecture et demandant sans cesse des précisions sur tel ou tel objet. Il s’était alors rendu compte qu’expliquer l’usage de ces choses qu’il connaissait depuis tout petit et qui faisait partie de son quotidien n’était pas aussi inné qu’il le pensait. Allez expliquer, vous, comment fonctionnait un lampadaire quand il fallait d’abord appréhender la notion d’électricité et de réseau central électrique ! Il faisait des études de droit, pas d’urbanisme. Il s’était donc contenté par moments de quelques mots évasifs, voire avait dû avouer carrément qu’il n’en avait aucune idée ! Mais ça n’empêchait pas qu’il passait une très bonne fin de journée.

L’heure était maintenant venue de dîner et il avait lentement mais sûrement bifurqué vers un petit restaurant italien qui se trouvait non loin de sa résidence étudiante. Il l’avait connu à son arrivée à Oxford et était maintenant un habitué salé à son entrée. Non pas qu’il cherche à impressionner son invité, mais il préférait être à l’aise dans un endroit qu’il connaissait. La veille, ils avaient rapidement avalé un sandwich en sortant de sa rencontre et il ne voulait pas que son ami pense qu’il avait une hygiène alimentaire douteuse.

Quelques mètres avant d’arriver devant le petit établissement, il se tourna vers Merlin, un grand sourire aux lèvres et lui exposa son idée.

\- C’est quoi un restaurant ? s’enquit ce dernier.

\- Et bien tu vas voir !

Cette idée avait au moins le mérite d’intriguer son invité et ils reprirent leur courte route jusqu’à arriver sous l’enseigne sobre mais explicite. Le drapeau ne sembla donner aucune indication particulière à Merlin qui se contenta de suivre Art’ avec un air curieux. Il lui semblait qu’à chaque seconde, son cerveau devait enregistrer et comprendre une tonne d’informations. Il se sentait comme groggy par toutes ces nouvelles connaissances et il avait l’impression que sa tête pesait bien plus lourd qu’à l’ordinaire. Il avait espéré qu’ils rentreraient rapidement dans le silence sécurisant de l’appartement de son hôte, mais le blond avait apparemment d’autres plans et il préféra ne pas se plaindre. Art’ était déjà si prévenant à son égard.

Leur arrivée dans le restaurant ne passa pas vraiment inaperçue étant donné que le jeune étudiant en droit y était connu. Une serveuse vint les saluer prestement, demandant à Art’ s’il allait bien, quelle table il souhaitait occuper ce soir et je vous en prie c’est un plaisir. Merlin sentit son sourire se tordre progressivement devant les ronds de jambe de la jeune femme. Il devait avouer qu’elle était tout à fait charmante, mais il n’aimait pas la façon qu’elle avait de soudainement rouler des hanches en s’éloignant de leur table. Les courtisanes étaient bien plus discrètes que cela !

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s’inquiéta Art’ de l’hostilité que dégageait le sorcier.

\- Ce n’est rien, désolée, marmonna Merlin.

\- Bien, concéda le blond sans oser insister. Que souhaites-tu manger ?

Il désigna d’un signe de tête la carte que la serveuse lui avait remis quelques instants plus tôt et dont il ne savait que faire depuis. Merlin en déduisit que les plats y étaient inscrits et qu’il devait la consulter. Imitant son ami, il ouvrit le livret, mais il se rendit bien vite compte que les noms des plats lui étant étranger, il lui serait difficile de faire son choix.

\- Je te laisse choisir pour moi, annonça-t-il en refermant sa carte et en la reposant à ses côtés. J’ai l’impression que tu sauras très bien me conseiller.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, j’espère que tu as faim !

La jeune femme brune revint quelques instants plus tard et l’hostilité du brun laissa peu à peu place à l’inquiétude en entendant la quantité faramineuse de nourriture que commandait Art’. Avait-il donc l’air si maigre que cela ? Regardant autour de lui, il étudia discrètement les autres clients du restaurant. C’était principalement de jeunes couples, dînant à la lueur d’une ou deux chandelles placées entre eux. Dans le fond, un couple et trois enfants occupaient une table ronde et les rires allaient bon train. L’ambiance était plutôt feutrée et calme. C’était appréciable après cette journée somme toute harassante.

Il devait cependant admettre qu’il ne devait pas avoir l’air plus épais que la jeune femme assise deux tables plus loin et qui regardait son compagnon avec des yeux de poisson mort d’amour. L’expression le fit sourire et il reporta alors son attention sur son propre compagnon de table. Son sourire se figea. Art’ le regardait encore de cette manière qui le faisait se sentir bizarre. Il n’était pas mal à l’aise non, mais il sentait que quelque chose d’important pouvait arriver quand l’autre le regardait ainsi, mais qu’il n’était pas certain de souhaiter que cela arrive.

Finalement gêné, il décida de relancer leur dernière conversation, peu satisfait par la réponse évasive qu’il avait obtenue :

\- Art’, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n’as jamais amené personne ici.

\- Et pourquoi cela serait si incroyable ? rit le blond en se rendant compte que cette information intriguait réellement son invité.

\- Et bien il semblerait que ce soit un endroit plutôt romantique et discret, idéal pour un quelconque rendez-vous galant. De plus, tu as l’air d’y venir souvent compte tenu de l’accueil dont tu as bénéficié à notre arrivée. Tu es donc un client régulier, mais je doute que l’on puisse se sentir bien ici en y venant seul.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? s’enquit Art’, curieux du raisonnement de Merlin.

\- Et bien, tout autour de nous, les personnes sont présentes par paires plus ou moins intimes à en croire leurs attitudes, fit-il en montrant du menton un couple sur leur gauche qui se faisait ouvertement du pied sous la table. Mais c’est aussi un lieu convivial, ajouta-t-il en référence à la famille présente plus loin. Je doute que cela soit une habitude d’y venir seul, à moins d’avoir une bonne raison…

Son regard coula alors vers la serveuse qui revenait avec leurs entrées et Merlin écarquilla les yeux devant la taille de son assiette. Si c’était là l’entrée, quelle serait la taille de son plat ? Le rire d’Art’ lui fit relever la tête et il leva un sourcil interrogateur à son attention.

\- Effectivement, j’ai une excellente raison, affirma-t-il avant de se pencher vers Merlin, un air de conspirateur plaqué sur le visage. C’est le meilleur restaurant de tout Oxford !

Merlin sourit, désabusé de voir que cet Arthur-là aussi pensait surtout avec son estomac.

\- Et bien bon appétit ! loua-t-il.

¤-¤-¤

Art’ ouvrit la porte de son appartement et la poussa du pied, son équilibre fortement compromis par le corps presqu’inconscient qu’il soutenait de son bras droit. Passant ses deux bras sous les aisselles de Merlin, il l’aida à avancer jusqu’au pied du lit où il l’assit avant d’aller refermer la porte. Il prit deux secondes pour souffler un peu. La résidence étudiante n’était pas pourvue d’un ascenseur et monter son ami jusqu’au quatrième étage n’avait pas été une mince affaire, un homme inconscient pesant toujours plus lourd.

Après s’être débarrassé de sa veste et de ses chaussures, il revient à son lit sur lequel Merlin s’était laissé tomber en arrière. Le regard dans le vague, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, il semblait à des kilomètres de là, perdu dans des pensées bien trop lointaines pour ne serait-ce qu’effleurer l’esprit du jeune sportif. Celui-ci ne s’en formalisa pas et entreprit de préparer son ami pour la nuit. En délaçant ses chausses, il se dit qu’ils devraient peut-être profiter de la journée de demain, ou du moins de son après-midi de libre, pour aller lui acheter quelques vêtements plus contemporains.

S’agenouillant sur le matelas près du sorcier, Art’ marqua un temps d’arrêt. Il en avait eu envie toute la journée, depuis l’instant où Merlin s’était blotti contre lui la nuit précédente, en fait. Il n’avait pas semblé repousser ses tentatives de contact, peut-être qu’il ne les avait pas interprétées de la même manière qu’Art’ les avait formulées. Toujours était-il que le visage détendu et souriant de Merlin était une fois encore une tentation bien trop forte pour le blond qui avait dû calmer ses ardeurs toute la journée.

N’y tenant plus, Art’ se pencha sur le visage de Merlin et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient un peu sèches, mais il se sentit euphorique à l’idée qu’il embrassait enfin le brun. Comme s’il avait attendu ça toute sa vie. Puis il prit peur, autant pour l’étrangeté de cette sensation que par le fait que les lèvres jusque là immobiles semblaient lui rendre son baiser. Se redressant légèrement, il avisa les yeux bleu qui le fixaient, vides de toute question mais remplis d’une attente qu’il semblait être le seul à pouvoir combler.

Art’ hésitait cependant, bien conscient que son ami n’était pas dans son état normal vu la quantité de vin qu’il avait ingurgité. Mais déjà, la main de Merlin passait sur sa nuque et le ramenait vers lui et il ne put que reprendre ce qu’il faisait quelques secondes auparavant. Il s’était trompé, d’ailleurs : c’était encore meilleur quand les lèvres sous les siennes pouvaient lui répondre. La douceur fut cependant vite oubliée et il dut faire appel au peu de contrôle qu’il lui restait pour s’écarter à nouveau. Posant ses mains sur les épaules de Merlin, il secoua la tête.

\- Il vaudrait mieux dormir, lui souffla-t-il. Je pense que tu auras un sacré mal de tête demain matin.

\- D’accord, abdiqua Merlin. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas me faire oublier…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais la caresse qu’il glissa sur la joue de son hôte ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu’Art’ devrait lui rappeler si jamais l’alcool avait raison de ses souvenirs à son réveil. Avec un soupir, le blond se leva et passa dans la salle d’eau pour se rafraîchir.

Quand il revint vers son lit, Merlin y dormait déjà à poings fermés, un sourire doux jouant toujours sur ses lèvres. Amusé, Art’ se glissa de son côté du matelas mais il n’avait pas encore rabattu la couverture sur lui que le corps fin et gracile du brun se blottissait contre lui, de toute évidence prêt à jouer les pandas pour le reste de la nuit.

Et ce n’était définitivement pas pour lui déplaire.

¤-¤-¤

Arthur ouvrit les yeux sur son ciel de lit, persuadé que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il se souvint rapidement de quoi il s’agissait et, de ce fait, en quoi cette journée était une des plus importantes de sa jeune vie. Il se leva prestement et s’habilla. Un quelconque serviteur avait déjà déposé sur sa table un petit déjeuner qu’il dévora sans réel appétit. Il ne savait pas quand il mangerait son prochain repas, alors autant prendre des forces. Même si pour cela, il devait ignorer le fait que son cœur se serrait quand ses yeux remarquaient les changements que Merlin avait pu apporter à son plateau au fil des mois.

Il enfilait ses bottes quand quelqu’un frappa à sa porte. Surpris, il se leva, la main sur le pommeau de son épée et ordonna au visiteur d’entrer. Le battant s’ouvrit pour laisser entrer Gwen et il soupira. Il avait cru un instant que Gaïus était venu pour tenter de le dissuader une nouvelle fois dans son entreprise. Mais le regard de la jeune femme contenait à cet instant les mêmes remontrances que le vieux médecin.

\- Peu importe ce que tu diras, j’irai, la prévint-il sans tarder.

\- Je le sais bien, soupira-t-elle.

Elle semblait résignée à le laisser partir à la recherche de leur ami commun. Au fond d’elle, elle savait qu’Arthur était le seul qui pouvait ramener Merlin. Elle avait seulement peur de perdre ces derniers amis. Elle avait déjà perdu Morgane, elle n’était pas prête à laisser ces deux-là s’évanouir au beau milieu de nulle part. Elle s’approcha en secouant la tête, réajustant la cape sur les larges épaules de l’héritier du trône. Finalement, elle s’écarta d’un pas et le détailla de la tête aux pieds avant de planter ses grands yeux noirs dans les siens. Et non, elle n’allait pas se mettre à pleurer.

\- Revenez vite, d’accord ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix mal assurée qui craqua sur la fin.

\- Promis, assura Arthur en la prenant rapidement dans ses bras. Tu n’auras même pas le temps de te rendre compte de notre absence.

Gwen hocha silencieusement la tête, le visage caché contre le torse d’Arthur. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants encore, lui puisant sa force dans la confiance qu’elle lui portait, elle faisant taire sa peur en s’appuyant sur l’espoir qui le portait. Elle avait toujours eu l’impression qu’ils seraient capables de choses extraordinaires tous les deux et elle se rendait compte à cet instant qu’elle était certainement encore loin du compte. S’ils en arrivaient à passer d’une dimension à l’autre, qui sait ce à quoi ressemblera Camelot quand Arthur sera roi ?

Avec un soupir, elle s’extirpa de l’étreinte du blond pour lui offrir un sourire confiant qui montait cette fois-ci jusqu’à ses yeux. Il le lui rendit, cependant un peu plus hésitant et sur une impulsion, elle s’étira sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Faites attention, sir, lui intima-t-elle une dernière fois.

\- Promis.

Il la regarda s’éloigner, le cœur serré. Elle était tellement faite pour lui qu’il ne comprenait pas où étaient passés ses sentiments. L’aimer serait tellement simple une fois qu’il serait roi : il aurait juste à le déclarer et cela serait possible. Mais à cette pensée, quelque chose en lui rua, se rebella et il se souvint ce pour quoi il s’était levé et ce pour quoi il n’avait que si peu dormi les jours précédents. Arthur fit glisser son épée dans son fourreau et sortit de sa chambre.

¤-¤-¤

Il n’eut pas loin à aller avant de sentir la magie pulser à nouveau dans ses veines. Il n’avait ressenti cela que bien peu de fois auparavant, mais il avait reconnu cette sensation immédiatement, un peu comme quand il reconnaissait enfin le chemin menant au château quand, petit, il rentrait d’avec son père de chez les seigneurs voisins. Sentir la puissance magique parcourir son corps, le pousser vers un point précis comme si elle cherchait à s’en échapper le faisait se sentir plus vivant qu’il ne se savait l’être. Comme s’il retrouvait une part de lui qu’il avait oubliée.

Arthur n’avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de réfléchir au fait qu’il avait été conçu et mis au monde à l’aide de la magie. Il le savait, c’était une connaissance sur sa personne qu’il avait intégrée, mais penser aux possibles implications de cette énergie comme source de sa vie l’amenait généralement à penser que la magie ne pouvait donc pas être une chose aussi mauvaise que son père voulait bien le dire. Et remettre en question la politique paternelle n’était vraiment pas à l’ordre du jour.

Reléguant une fois encore ces interrogations à l’arrière de son esprit, Arthur se laissa guider par les pulsations dans ses veines. Il traversa le pont-levis et prit le chemin de l’arène qui recevait habituellement les tournois des Chevaliers de Camelot. Plus il approchait et plus il sentait le fluide magique s’épaissir autour de lui, une douce chaleur l’envahissant à chaque pas supplémentaire.

Il ne sut pas exactement à quel moment il avait passé le portail car un rayon de soleil levant l’éblouit une seconde et il ferma les yeux tout en continuant d’avancer. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et l’arène avait disparu, laissant la place à une large clairière à l’orée d’un petit bois. En contrebas, un grand bâtiment semblait charrier des centaines de personnes et une sonnerie stridente envahit l’air. Plus loin, derrière le bâtiment de briques rouges, des démons roulants, comme ceux que lui avait montrés Gaïus, s’égayaient par dizaines le long d’un large ruban de terre noire.

\- À nous deux, Merlin.

¤-¤-¤

Merlin resta un moment à fixer la porte qui venait de se refermer derrière Art’. Le jeune homme venait de partir pour assister aux quelques cours qu’il avait dans la matinée, laissant son invité seul. Ses doigts pâles se portèrent à ses lèvres, passant dessus en tremblant légèrement. Art’ avait tenu sa promesse.

Quand il s’était réveillé, le sorcier avait de suite retrouvé les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille et le baiser qu’il avait donné à Art’ avait été parmi les images les plus importantes qu’il avait retenu. Les sensations étaient floues, merci l’alcool, mais il se souvenait parfaitement avoir exigé une réminiscence quelconque si besoin était. Pourtant, maintenant que le soleil était levé, il était bien moins sûr de lui et surtout, il avait un peu peur de la réaction de son hôte.

Encore que vu la façon dont ce dernier le tenait serré contre lui, il doutait que cela l’ait réellement dérangé, mais il ne voulait surtout rien imposé. Et il n’était pas certain du temps qu’il allait rester ici, en sa compagnie. L’éternité lui conviendrait parfaitement, cela va sans dire, mais il ne se faisait pas d’illusions. Son destin était en marche et quelque chose lui disait qu’il n’allait pas le laisser s’en tirer comme ça.

Il n’avait pas su ce qui avait finalement réveillé Art’, mais le blond avait ouvert les yeux en souriant tendrement, lui reprochant, d’un ton faussement contrarié, de le regarder dormir et qu’il allait demander des droits à l’image. Merlin ignorait ce que cela signifiait, mais les yeux bleu embués de sommeil étaient rieurs, alors il avait ri. Ça semblait si simple, en réalité, de vivre ici. Ils s’étaient levés, étaient passés à la salle de bains chacun leur tour, bien que Merlin se débatte encore un peu avec le pommeau de douche, puis avaient petit déjeuné et établi le programme de la journée : cours pour Art’, lecture pour Merlin qui voulait apprendre à connaître un peu mieux ce monde moderne. Dans l’après-midi, ils iraient cherche des vêtements un peu plus contemporains pour le jeune voyageur du temps.

Il avait été presque soulagé de voir que le blond semblait avoir oublié ses paroles de la veille. Mais au moment de partir, Art’ s’était tourné vers lui, cette lueur amusée brillant au fond de ses yeux et il s’était penché vers lui, tenant finalement sa promesse. Merlin avait mis une petite seconde avant de sourire et d’enrouler ses bras autour du cou musclé. Le baiser avait été tendre, comme une promesse scellant la précédente et assurant un renouvellement continu pour un peu que chacun était d’accord. Et ils l’étaient.

Merlin se détourna finalement de la porte, certain d’avoir un grand sourire niais collé au visage, mais puisque personne ne pouvait le voir, ce n’était pas trop grave. Il alla se planter devant la bibliothèque, cherchant quel livre il pourrait étudier en premier, mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu’Art’ avait oublié un léger détail : sa bibliothèque ne comprenait que des ouvrages de droit en rapport avec ses études ou bien des romans policier. Non pas que cela n’intéressât pas Merlin, mais il aurait préféré trouver un ou deux livres d’histoire à la place.

Réfléchissant rapidement, il décida qu’il lui fallait trouver la bibliothèque universitaire. Art’ lui avait assurer y passer des heures entières pour y étudier, il trouverait forcément son bonheur là-bas. La veille, quand ils étaient partis pour le zoo (un frisson le secoua en repensant à l’étrange tigre qu’il y avait vu), il avait noté le panneau indiquant la direction de la bibliothèque. Ce ne devait pas être sorcier à trouver !

Convaincu de sa réussite, Merlin enfila sa veste, laça ses chausses et, prenant soin de ne pas oublier le double de la clé, sortit en refermant derrière lui. C’était bien plus pratique que d’avoir sans cesse deux gardes en faction devant la porte ! Il fit demi-tour, plein d’entrain et percuta violemment une personne arrivant en sens inverse. Une douleur diffuse irradia depuis son menton jusque dans sa mâchoire, montant jusqu’à ses tempes et il grogna. Un échos se fit entendre et il craignit un instant le traumatisme crânien. Ouvrant les yeux avec précaution, il avisa une chevelure noir corbeau tenue fermement entre deux mains à la peau pâle.

\- Je suis désolé, fit-il, je ne vous avais pas vu…

Le jeune homme en face de lui redressa la tête vivement, s’attirant une grimace qui sembla bien vite oublier quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Merlin était persuadé que l’étonnement faisait s’arrondir ses yeux à lui aussi. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de réussir à comprendre ce qu’il se passait. En fait non, il ne comprenait pas, mais il aurait dû s’y attendre. Après tout, il y avait bien un Arthur dans ce monde…

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda sèchement le jeune homme en face de lui.

Il s’était relevé en s’aidant du mur du couloir et y restait adossé, cherchant des yeux les sorties situées chacune à un bout du couloir. Le jeune sorcier se dit qu’il aurait fait la même chose à sa place, mais il continuait d’étudier le visage allongé à la peau lisse qui lui faisait face. C’était si troublant…

\- Qui es-tu ? répéta le brun.

Merlin planta son regard dans le sien, amusé par une question dont la réponse était somme toute plutôt évidente. Il leva un sourcil encourageant, l’autre finirait bien par trouver une autre question, non ?

\- QUI ES-TU ?! insista-t-il.

Il semblait au bord de l’apoplexie et n’avait apparemment pas d’autre question que celle-ci en réserve. Alors Merlin sourit, confiant, et se redressa à son tour.

\- Je m’appelle Merlin et… je dirai que je suis toi !

**À suivre…**


	5. Chapter 5

Gaius soupira en reposant la fiole et le tube sur le plan de travail et ses fesses sur le tabouret. Il s’était levé tôt, sachant pertinemment qu’Arthur quitterait Camelot quand son père dormirait encore. Il avait senti le passage du jeune homme à travers le portail. En fait, pour être honnête avec lui-même, il devait s’avouer qu’il avait aussi senti l’ouverture du portail et la pulsation de la magie qui avait fait battre son sang un peu plus vite dans ses veines. Cette sensation était toujours aussi grisante, mais elle ramenait incontestablement avec elle les plus horribles souvenirs de sa vie.

Il n’avait jamais dit à Merlin que sa magie appelait la sienne à chaque usage. Il n’avait jamais eu et n’aurait jamais un niveau de pratique aussi élevé que celui du jeune homme et au fond de lui, il en était heureux. Le poids qui pesait sur les épaules de ce garçon, il ne l’aurait jamais supporté. Il doutait même parfois que Merlin parvienne réellement à accomplir sa destinée, mais il le surprenait un peu plus chaque jour et il se prenait de plus en plus à y croire. Camelot renouerait avec l’ancienne religion et c’était cet espoir qui le faisait se lever un peu plus rapidement chaque matin malgré ses vieux os.

Son regard erra autour de lui quelques minutes, notant les changements opérés dans sa pièce à vivre depuis que Merlin y était entré. Le désordre apparent n’était rien auparavant : désormais, les parchemins et les fioles côtoyaient les livres anciens et des morceaux d’armure en cours de nettoyage. Il avait beau lui dire tous les jours de les rassembler dans sa chambre, il n’y avait rien à faire. Il semblerait que Merlin ait toujours mieux à faire.

Même si les débuts avaient été difficiles, Gaius devait avouer que la présence du garçon à ses côtés depuis les deux dernières années lui avait fait du bien. L’ennui et la solitude n’étaient plus que des souvenirs, de même que l’inaction et l’attente n’avaient plus leur place dans son quotidien. Merlin semblait avoir apporté avec lui à Camelot un nombre infini d’ennemis à la couronne et d’alliés encore plus surprenants. Ce garçon était vraiment incroyable, à la fois attendrissant et intimidant. Il l’aimait comme le fils qu’il n’avait jamais eu.

Deux coups brefs retentirent contre le battant de la porte de son laboratoire et il invita son visiteur à entrer. Le visage attristé de Gwen apparut et il lui adressa un minuscule sourire contrit avant de lui ouvrir ses bras. Elle vint y trouver refuge, laissant couler les larmes qui menaçaient depuis qu’elle avait quitté la chambre d’Arthur.

– Ne t’inquiète pas, Guenièvre, je suis certain qu’ils reviendront, tenta-t-il de la rassurer d’une voix chevrotante.

– Je sais qu’ils reviendront, mais quand ? Merlin est déjà absent depuis plus de trois jours et Arthur qui n’a rien voulu entendre…

– Je sais, je sais…

Sa main pâle et ridée passait et repassait entre les épaisses boucles brunes de la jeune servante. Il attendit que ses sanglots se tarissent avant de l’éloigner et de la faire asseoir en face de lui. Il lui tendit un mouchoir qu’elle accepta avec un petit rire nerveux.

– Il faut continuer, Guenièvre, lui conseilla-t-il. Et garder espoir. Arthur est fort et Merlin tout autant. Il faut croire en eux et ils reviendront.

– Savez-vous où ils sont allés, Gaius ?

– Je ne connais pas cet endroit, mais ils seront certainement aptes à l’affronter.

Gwen soupira longuement avant de relever la tête vers le médecin de la cour pour lui adresser un sourire plus confiant.

– Vous avez raison. Gardons espoir. Arthur était plus que déterminé à retrouver Merlin et je pense que cela suffit à assurer la réussite de son entreprise.

– Oui, l’obstination de l’un n’a d’égal que la maladresse de l’autre.

Ils rirent, mais la jeune femme retrouva bien vite une mine grave.

– Vous savez Gaius… Je ne crois pas que je pourrai perdre encore des amis. Pas après Morgane.

Le visage de Gaius se figea. Il savait à quoi s’en tenir sur la disparition de la pupille du roi. Il doutait qu’elle ne revienne pas un jour chercher vengeance, mais il valait mieux rester prudent sur la vraie raison de sa disparition pour le moment. Le vieux médecin se contenta de reprendre la frêle servante entre ses bras quelques secondes pour la réconforter. Lui aussi s’inquiétait après tout, et ils n’étaient plus que tous les deux pour se préoccuper des deux garçons.

De nouveaux coups frappés à la porte les séparèrent. Cette fois-ci, le visiteur n’attendit pas d’invitation et entra. Uther Pendragon stoppa net sur le seuil de la porte en apercevant son vieil ami avec l’ancienne servante de sa filleule disparue. Il reprit vite contenance et inclina brièvement la tête en guise de salut à Gwen. D’un regard, elle prit congé de Gaius et s’inclina devant son roi avant de quitter la pièce.

Restés seuls, les deux amis se scrutèrent quelques secondes avant qu’Uther ne prenne la parole un peu brusquement, comme à chaque fois qu’il avait peur de se montrer trop émotif devant une personne de la cour.

– Il est parti, n’est-ce pas ?

Comprenant parfaitement qu’il parlait là de son fils, Gaius se contenta d’acquiescer doucement.

– N’as-tu rien donc fait pour le retenir ? s’emporta le roi.

– Majesté, ce n’est pas là mon rôle, mais le vôtre, rappela Gaius d’une voix forte et teintée de désapprobation.

Il garda le silence une seconde, attendant que le roi s’indigne de son haussement de ton, mais il n’en fit rien. Le visage défait, Uther semblait se rappeler ses devoirs de père trop longtemps mis de côté et désormais bien futiles. La disparition de Morgane lui avait déjà porté un sérieux coup et en quelques mois, son visage avait perdu de sa vitalité et gagné en rides et en tristesse. À son tour, il souffrait de terribles insomnies, tournant en rond dans le château pendant des heures. Dans les premiers temps, les gardes avaient plus d’une fois donné l’alerte en voyant une silhouette errer ainsi dans les couloirs du château ou sur les remparts de la ville, mais maintenant, ils étaient habitués. Ils saluaient leur roi, quand bien même ce dernier ne répondait jamais.

Gaius retint un soupir de lassitude. Pourquoi était-il toujours celui que l’on venait voir quand il fallait consoler un gros chagrin ? Qui venait le consoler, lui ? La réponse s’imposa à son esprit sous la forme d’un immense sourire illuminant un visage pâle où brillaient deux grands yeux bleus et il se sentit mieux.

– Vous savez aussi bien que moi à quel point le prince Arthur peut se montrer entêté, tempéra Gaius. Rien de ce que j’ai pu lui dire n’est parvenu à le faire changer d’avis. Pas plus que les conseils de la jeune Guenièvre.

– Oui, en même temps, les conseils d’une servante, railla le roi avec un haussement d’épaules.

Le regard du médecin de la cour se durcit, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Depuis qu’il connaissait Uther, et cela remontait à leur enfance, il avait toujours été plein de préjugés, mais il avait encore une certaine clémence envers les plus faibles. Il ne savait où était passée cette noblesse au fil des ans, mais la haine de la magie avait gangréné le cœur d’Uther Pendragon et son règne avait été celui de la Terreur pour tous les êtres magiques qui vivaient auparavant libres dans ce royaume.

– Si c’est là tout ce dont vous avez besoin, Sir, j’ai des visites à faire ce matin, fit abruptement Gaius pour mettre fin à leur entretien.

– Certes, certes, concéda Uther en regardant le médecin comme s’il se demandait ce qu’il faisait là.

De toute évidence, il était parti très loin dans ses pensées, mais Gaius n’avait aucune envie de savoir à quoi Uther Pendragon pouvait bien penser en cet instant. Il lui tourna le dos pour remplir sa besace des remèdes à apporter à ses patients. La tension ne quitta ses épaules que lorsqu’il entendit la porte se refermer.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Arthur n’avait pas perdu de temps. À peine arrivé, il avait retiré son armure et détaché son épée de son côté pour emballer le tout dans sa cape qu’il avait refermée comme un balluchon. Il avait glissé le tout sous un arbuste puis il était descendu vers le grand bâtiment de briques rouges pour se fondre dans la foule. Il avait repéré un petit attroupement autour de ce qui semblait être un panneau informatif et s’en était approché. La moitié des mots qu’il avait lue n’avaient aucun sens pour lui, mais cela lui avait permis d’écouter un peu le vocabulaire local. C’était plutôt édifiant, mais il n’avait fait aucune remarque particulière.

Il n’était pas là depuis cinq minutes qu’une jeune femme brune se planta devant lui, le regard mécontent. Avec un mouvement de recul, il reconnut Morgane, celle qu’il considérait comme sa sœur et qui avait disparu depuis de si longs mois. Il se demanda vaguement quand elle s’était coupée les cheveux en ce carré court avant de se rappeler que ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Sa Morgane ne se serait jamais coupé les cheveux.

– Y a-t-il un problème ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes d’un silence douteux.

– Un problème ? Tu me demandes s’il y a un problème ? s’emporta-t-elle. Tu es encore allé combattre seul l’autre soir, n’est-ce pas ? Regarde ta pommette ! Les parents vont râler…

Arthur intercepta la main qui se levait avant qu’elle ne se pose sur sa joue qui portait encore la marque de son vol plané chez Morgause. De toute évidence, elle le prenait pour quelqu’un d’autre et il avait une excellente idée de qui il s’agissait. En revanche, il ne voyait pas du tout de quel combat elle parlait. Il pourrait sûrement éclaircir cette question plus tard. Un éclair de couleur attira alors son regard par-dessus les élèves qui attendaient il ne savait quoi. Sans un mot de plus pour la jeune fille, il lâcha sa main et lui tourna le dos.

– Hey ! protesta-t-elle. N’oublie pas le déjeuner dimanche!

Elle le regarda s’éloigner en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne l’avait pas appelée une seule fois ces deux derniers jours et il agissait vraiment de façon bizarre. Et puis, c’était quoi ces fringues ?!

Arthur, lui, avait fait le tour du bâtiment pour prendre sa cible à revers. Se postant à l’angle d’un mur, il attendit la dernière seconde pour apparaître et la bousculer. La personne tomba lourdement au sol, la tête heurtant le goudron. Le choc lui arracha un gémissement, mais ayant senti le danger, elle tourna immédiatement la tête vers Arthur.

Art’, la lèvre écorchée et du sang sur le menton, toisa son double d’un regard noir avant de se rendre compte de qui il s’agissait. La surprise passa plus vite qu’il ne s’y était attendu, remplacée par l’agacement. Il aurait dû se douter que l’Autre ne tarderait pas à faire son apparition, mais il avait espéré que ce ne fût jamais le cas.

– Ca va vraiment pas bien, toi ! fit-il en essuyant d’un revers de manche le sang qui maculait le bas de son visage. J’aurai pu me fendre le crâne !

– Quel dommage, en effet, railla Arthur.

Les poings serrés et le souffle raccourci par la colère, le prince toisa longuement son double moderne. L’exacte ressemblance le déstabilisait quelque peu, mais il décida qu’il fallait passer outre. Il avait déjà constaté ce fait dans le miroir d’eau de Morgause et cet homme savait où était Merlin : c’était tout ce qui importait.

Art’ était un peu plus perplexe cependant. Il avait trouvé un mouchoir en tissu dans ses poches et l’appuyait sur sa lèvre fendue pour arrêter le saignement, observant son vis-à-vis sans oser le regarder vraiment de face. Parler à quelqu’un qui avait le même visage que lui le perturbait quelque peu, comme s’il se parlait dans un miroir. Chose qu’il ne faisait jamais au demeurant, il n’était pas narcissique et encore moins fou à lier !

– Où est Merlin ? finit par demander Arthur alors que l’Autre ne disait toujours rien.

Art’ se renfrogna encore davantage. Il n’aimait pas du tout le ton possessif avec lequel la question avait été posée. Il croyait quoi, le futur roi, que Merlin lui appartenait ? Bon, techniquement, c’était presque le cas… À Camelot ! Ici, Merlin était libre de ses choix et s’il ne voulait pas retourner dans le monde de cet abruti despotique, il n’allait certainement pas l’y pousser.

– Qu’est-ce que tu lui veux ? s’enquit-il tout aussi abruptement.

– Ca ne te regarde pas. Dis-moi où il est ?

– Si c’est à moi que tu le demandes, je me sens forcément un peu concerné, ricana Art’.

Le raisonnement de son double moderne n’était pas faux, mais Arthur ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Cette pâle copie de lui-même faisait obstacle à la mission qu’il s’était lancée et il n’était pas question qu’il se laisse marcher sur les pieds par ce minet.

– Quel esprit vif et acéré, fit Arthur d’un ton moqueur. Si tu veux bien cesser de faire le malin et me dire où est Merlin, je serai reparti avant de commencer à m’ennuyer.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi ton ennui pourrait me préoccuper. J’ai une vie bien remplie et je suis justement en retard avec tes conneries !

Art’ fit mine de s’éloigner mais Arthur le retint par le bras. Le fait que l’Autre se permette de le toucher était la goutte d’eau de trop. Aidé par l’élan de son corps, il fit volte-face, son poing volant vers le visage du prince héritier. Voyant le coup venir, Arthur eut juste le temps de se préparer au choc, sa tête pivotant déjà pour amortir l’impact du poing sur l’angle de sa mâchoire. Un genou à terre, la main qui tenait l’avant-bras d’Art vint contenir le sang qui coulait maintenant de sa lèvre.

Ce… Comment osait-il s’en prendre à lui ?

– C’est quoi ton problème ? grogna-t-il tout en se relevant.

– Au hasard ? Tes manières de parfait connard ! suggéra Art’.

– De quel droit me parles-tu ainsi ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette éducation pourrie que vous avez reçue dans cette époque ?

– Ca te plaît pas ? Je te retiens pas !

– Sauf que je ne partirai pas sans Merlin, rappela Arthur.

– Je crois que c’est encore à lui de décider, non ?

Le silence se fit entre eux deux. Chacun tenait ses positions et aucun n’était prêt à lâcher son bout de viande. Arthur étudia son double plus attentivement. Son visage était identique au sien : même front, même nez, même menton, mêmes yeux… Sa pommette était intacte, en revanche. Mais leur lèvre inférieure fendue était la même. S’ils étaient si semblables, et Arthur avait l’impression que leurs caractères étaient identiques eux aussi, alors il savait comment tourner la situation a son avantage.

– Je suis persuadé que Merlin souhaite rentrer. Je le connais, nous sommes amis et…

– Tu crois ça ? Tu le connais vraiment si bien que ça ? Il me semble que tu es le premier à le rabaisser sans cesse, alors comment peux-tu dire qu’il est ton ami ?

Décidément, ils étaient vraiment pareils. Les accusations du blond touchèrent au but. Merlin s’était plaint de lui ? Certes, il savait qu’il était parfois dur avec son serviteur, mais il pensait qu’ils étaient en accord quant à leur statut d’amis. Il ne pensait pas que le jeune homme eût des raisons de mettre sa parole en doute. Son visage se ferma et ses poings convulsèrent plus fermement encore.

– Merlin n’a aucune envie de rentrer, reprit Art’ avec plus de douceur.

\- Il le faudra, pourtant…

– Ou sinon quoi ? Tu l’attacheras une fois encore au pilori ? Tu l’humilieras jusqu’à en avoir toi-même assez, te fichant bien de savoir ce qu’il peut bien ressentir ?

– Sa mère, ses amis sont inquiets pour lui, asséna Arthur en décidant de jouer la carte de la sensibilité.

Le regard bleu face à lui vacilla et il sut qu’il avait marqué un point à son tour.

– Il va bien, assura Art’.

– C’est toi qui le dis, ça n’est pas une preuve à mes yeux. Je n’y croirai qu’en voyant Merlin et en l’entendant me le dire.

Les yeux bleus flanchèrent encore une fois. La victoire était pour Pendragon.

– Très bien, céda Art’ à contrecœur.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Tournant entre ses paumes le verre d’eau qu’il s’était servi, Merlin observait son double depuis de longues minutes. Le silence n’avait toujours pas été rompu entre eux et il ne savait pas par où commencer. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit et il n’était pas sûr que son vis-à-vis ait les réponses.

– Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien ? demanda-t-il encore une fois, par acquis de conscience.

L’Autre se contenta de hocher à nouveau la tête. Il n’avait pas osé croiser son regard depuis qu’ils s’étaient assis et cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure. Merlin soupira. Un sourire jouait au coin de ses lèvres. La situation était on ne peut plus étonnante et inattendue, mais il s’en était déjà fait la réflexion : s’il y avait un Arthur dans ce monde, pourquoi n’y aurait-il pas de Merlin ?

– Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda la voix de son double, quelque peu sur la défensive.

– Oh, je ne me moque pas de toi, assura Merlin. Je me disais juste que j’aurai dû savoir que tu ne serais pas loin.

– Et pourquoi donc ?

– Parce qu’Art’ est ici, répondit-il comme si c’était évident.

Et ça ne l’était pas si l’on en croyait le regard perplexe qu’il reçut pour toute réaction. Merlin se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n’était pas certain d’avoir le droit d’en dire trop. Et puis, rien ne lui disait que ce Merlin et cet Arthur aient une destinée liée dans cette époque. Pour ce qu’il en avait vu, ce monde-ci n’avait pas nécessairement besoin d’un guide, d’un roi comme du temps d’Albion.

– Qui es-tu ? demanda l’Autre, visiblement un peu plus sûr de lui.

Le sorcier étudia le regard bleu qui ressemblait tant au sien. Souhaitait-il vraiment connaître la vérité ? Devait-il la lui dire ? Était-ce seulement la vérité ? Merlin n’était même pas certain de savoir ce qu’il vivait actuellement.

 _*Cela pourrait tout aussi bien être un rêve*_ pensa-t-il alors que l’image d’Art’ se penchant sur lui et l’embrassant s’imposait à son esprit.

Son cœur s’emballa un moment et il but une nouvelle gorgée de son verre pour se redonner contenance. L’Autre le regardait bizarrement maintenant. Sa question méritait une réponse.

– Je m’appelle Merlin, se présenta-t-il. Je suis nouveau dans la région… et à cette époque. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange et je n’ai pas plus d’explications que ça alors que, crois-moi, j’aimerais autant avoir toutes les réponses, mais c’est comme ça. Il y a quelques jours, j’ai traversé une sorte de portail spatiotemporel et je me suis retrouvé ici et maintenant.

Les yeux d’abord surpris de son vis-à-vis avaient ensuite fait preuve de perplexité avant de se remplir de lassitude. Visiblement, il pensait que Merlin le prenait pour un abruti fini. Comme tout le monde d’ailleurs, à croire se mettre du noir sur les ongles et s’habiller de la même couleur faisait de lui une sorte de bête de foire. Et le seul qui savait vraiment à quoi s’en tenir n’avait même plus la possibilité de témoigner pour lui ou ne serait-ce que le soutenir.

Chassant ses pensées moroses d’un mouvement de tête agacé, le jeune inconnu redressa la tête et étudia Merlin. Il avait été comme lui, quelques mois plus tôt. Avenant, drôle, léger, souriant. Sociable. Il avait l’impression que c’était une autre vie.

– Je m’appelle Jace. Enfin c’est mon surnom. Mes parents m’avaient baptisé… Merwyn. C’est le Gallois pour Merlin, expliqua-t-il.

Il s’arrêta. Même s’il avait l’impression tenace de pouvoir se confier à lui, il n’en restait pas moins un étranger racontant des choses aussi énormes qu’improbables. Après tout, qui pouvait vraiment croire que les voyages dans le temps existaient, hein ? Il lisait de la science-fiction, mais voilà : c’était de la science-fiction ! Rien de tout cela n’arrivait dans la vie réelle.

Une vague nausée le prit soudainement alors que les éléments se mettaient en place avec un ordre bien particulier dans son esprit. Levant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes vers Merlin, Jace ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n’en sortit. Il dut s’y reprendre à deux fois pendant que Merlin souriait, ayant l’impression que revivre la scène de leur rencontre.

– Tu… Tu es LE Merlin ? bégaya-t-il. Celui de la légende ?!

– Et bien je ne sais pas de quelle légende tu parles -et Art’ m’a vivement déconseillé de me renseigner là-dessus pour ne pas risquer d’être influencé si jamais je parviens à revenir à Camelot- mais il semblerait que je sois ce Merlin que vous connaissez encore à votre époque, concéda le sorcier.

La surprise mais aussi la peur prirent alors possession des traits de Jace alors qu’il repoussait sa chaise pour se lever précipitamment. Il secouait la tête de droite à gauche en un geste de dénégation nerveux. Sa bouche articulait des « non » silencieux et il se raccrocha au bar de la cuisine américaine avant de tomber sous le coup de ses émotions trop fortes.

Inquiet, Merlin se leva et s’approcha de lui.

– Merwyn ? appela-t-il, en utilisant son prénom. Il y a un problème ?

Sa main se tendit devant lui, s’approchant de l’épaule du jeune homme dans l’espoir de lui apporter son soutien mais aussi pour le ramener à l’instant présent. Ses doigts avaient à peine effleuré le tissu du tee-shirt du brun que le verre resté sur la table explosa. Surpris, Merlin eut le réflexe de remonter son bras devant son visage. Aucun éclat de verre ne vola jusqu’à eux, mais il évita la douche de justesse.

Le sang de Merlin battait à ses tempes. Il n’avait que rarement ressenti une puissance magique d’une telle importance. Seule Morgause et Mordred, pour l’heure, avaient suscité une telle réaction de sa propre magie. Mais là, ce n’était même pas comparable. Quand il abaissa son bras, Jace était recroquevillé par terre, ses mains appuyés fortement contre ses oreilles, une litanie incompréhensible sortant de sa bouche. Un énorme pli barrait son front et ses yeux étaient fermés, les paupières fermement pressées. Terminant son geste, Merlin s’accroupit à son tour et attira son attention doucement. La situation prenait une tournure encore plus inattendue et quelque peu dramatique. Il s’en serait bien passé.

– Merwyn, ce n’est pas grave, assura-t-il. Ce n’était qu’un verre. Je t’assure que ce n’est rien et personne n’a été blessé.

Lentement, ses paroles firent leur chemin jusqu’au cerveau brumeux du jeune homme qui finit par relever la tête, encore très inquiet de ce qu’on pourrait lui dire. Mais tout ce qu’il vit fut le sourire rassurant de Merlin et son regard compréhensif.

– Tu n’es pas fâché ? s’enquit-il avec la voix d’un enfant de cinq ans.

Le cœur de Merlin se pinça. Hunith ne l’avait jamais grondé pour avoir exprimé sa magie involontairement. Surtout à ses débuts, quand il n’arrivait pas à la garder à l’intérieur de lui. Il n’osait imaginer ce que Merwyn devait subir chaque jour si, à son âge, il ne parvenait toujours pas à la tenir en laisse.

– Non, je sais ce que c’est. Je t’apprendrai, si tu veux.

– D’accord ! accepta Jace immédiatement. Maintenant ?

– Euh… Je peux déjà te donner un premier conseil : tâche de ne pas t’énerver. La colère, la peur, la surprise : toute sorte de sentiment un peu trop violent peut déclencher l’expression involontaire de ta magie. Je sais que c’est plus facile à dire qu’à faire, mais si tu suis cette règle à la lettre, dans quelques semaines, tu n’auras plus ce problème.

Merwyn acquiesça vivement, avide d’en savoir plus. Merlin semblait en connaître tant sur la magie. Il parlait avec l’accent de l’expérience. Il se sentit soulagé pour la première fois depuis des mois. Enfin quelqu’un qui ne le jugerait pas pour ce qu’il était. Avant, seul Guy avait eu cette clémence, cet amour inconditionnel à son égard. Mais Guy était vieux maintenant. Vieux et sénile. Et Merwyn, lui, était seul.

Le voile de tristesse qui passa dans le regard bleu n’échappa pas à Merlin et il aida son ami à se remettre debout. Ses jambes tremblaient encore un peu, mais ça passerait vite. Il le reconduisit à sa chaise et l’aida à s’y rasseoir. Le bruit de la clé dans la serrure le fit se retourner vivement.

Son sourire s’étira et il fit les trois grands pas qui le séparaient de la porte, prêt à accueillir Art’, heureux qu’il rentrât plus tôt que prévu. Mais, quand le battant s’ouvrit, ce ne fut pas Art’ qui entra. Merlin se figea et son sourire disparut.

– Arthur ? Mais que… Enfin comment… ?

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que le prince héritier de Camelot traversait l’espace les séparant, visiblement déterminé à le prendre dans ses bras. Sauf qu’il s’arrêta à moins de cinquante centimètres de lui, le visage tordu en une expression de souffrance. Elle disparut si rapidement que Merlin crut l’avoir rêvée.

– Il m’attendait à l’université, fit la voix d’Art’.

Le prince héritier de Camelot fit un pas de côté, passant sur la droite de Merlin. Le sorcier vit alors son ami, resté dans le petit couloir de l’entrée. Leurs yeux bleus ne se lâchaient pas et la douleur que vit Merlin dans ceux du boxeur trouva un écho dans les siens. Il allait devoir prendre une décision plus que difficile dans les prochaines heures, mais il préférait ne pas y penser tant qu’il ne serait pas certain qu’un retour à Camelot était réellement possible.

– Euh… Bonjour.

Tous trois firent volte-face, les deux blonds découvrant l’existence de Jace, toujours assis à la table de la cuisine, et Merlin se souvenant seulement de sa présence. La situation devenait _vraiment_ compliquée !

– Arthur, Art’, je vous présente Mer… Jace ! se corrigea-t-il vivement après le regard noir lancé par son double moderne.

Un silence lui répondit. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Art’ hocher simplement la tête, plus vraiment décontenancé par tout ça. En revanche, Arthur semblait encaisser la nouvelle beaucoup moins bien. Immobile, droit et fier au milieu de la pièce, il ne quittait pas des yeux le jeune homme brun assis à quelques mètres de lui. Mais quand Merlin le contourna pour s’assurer qu’il allait bien, ce n’était pas de la surprise qu’il lut brièvement dans les yeux d’Arthur avant que celui-ci se reprenne : il y lut une intense curiosité qui lui serra le cœur.

**À suivre…**


	6. Chapter 6

– Arthur?

La voix de Merlin lui parvenait à travers un voile de coton et ses yeux ne lâchaient plus celui qui ressemblait tant à son ami sans pour autant être lui. C’était encore plus déconcertant que de se retrouver face à son propre double. Sa version moderne lui ressemblait beaucoup, jusque dans son attitude et son caractère. Mais ce qu’il devinait de la version moderne de Merlin lui laissait à penser qu’ils étaient diamétralement opposés. Les cheveux étaient d’un noir de jais si bien que sa peau paraissait encore plus blanche que d’ordinaire, les yeux bleus soulignés d’un trait noir l’hypnotisaient presque et tout dans son attitude indiquait qu’il aurait voulu être partout ailleurs qu’ici.

Se rendant finalement compte que son propre comportement était quelque peu étrange, Arthur secoua la tête et tourna la tête vers Merlin qui le regardait étrangement. Sa main n’était qu’à quelques centimètres de son avant-bras et le prince héritier fit un pas en arrière en fronçant les sourcils. Les consignes de Morgause avaient été claires et il n’avait aucune envie de les vérifier maintenant.

– Ca va, Merlin, ça va, assura-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que…

Il fit un geste vague en directement de Jace, lui adressant par la même un sourire d’excuse quand le jeune homme se figea, les sourcils froncés.

– Je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’il y ait un autre toi également, précisa-t-il.

Non pas que ça le dérangeât, mais il n’aimait pas les surprises. Encore que celle-ci n’était pas franchement désagréable. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur le double de Merlin et il se surprit à vouloir lui sourire encore une fois pour détendre la ligne dans ses épaules.

L’Autre interrompit ses pensées en se raclant la gorge.

– Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? T’as voulu voir Merlin, tu le vois, constata-t-il d’un ton acide.

Merlin tourna son attention sur Art’, le regardant avec une surprise mêlée de désapprobation. Il ne devrait pas parler ainsi à Arthur, mais il comprenait que la situation soit difficile à admettre tout autant qu’à gérer. Lui-même ne savait plus quoi dire, présentement.

– Effectivement, je le vois, admit platement Arthur.

Merlin ne sut dire s’il en était content ou pas. Il baissa la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Se retrouver face à Arthur alors qu’il commençait à réellement apprécier Art’… Il n’aurait jamais imaginé vivre une telle situation, quand bien même la magie en fût responsable. Il savait qu’il aurait une décision à prendre mais il avait espéré qu’elle ne viendrait pas aussi vite.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il remonta le long du bras pour plonger dans les yeux bleus et inquiets d’Art’. Il lui sourit doucement en posant sa main sur la sienne. Il n’essayait pas d’être rassurant, le blond était parfaitement conscient de ce qui l’inquiétait, il n’était donc nul besoin de faire semblant.

– Si on s’asseyait pour essayer de discuter de tout ça calmement ? proposa le sorcier en retrouvant son habituel sourire lumineux.

Art’ hocha de la tête, pressant légèrement son épaule avant d’aller s’asseoir en bout de table. Arthur sembla prêt à grogner. Il regarda longuement Merlin qui soutint son regard. Il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer ce que pensait son ami, lui d’ordinaire si facilement perceptible. C’était comme s’il avait posé un voile sur ses pensées et c’était diablement frustrant. Finalement, il alla s’asseoir en face de son double avec un soupir et ils se fixèrent, l’hostilité silencieuse émanant d’eux clairement palpable. Merlin soupira à son tour, mais de dépit cette fois. L’après-midi allait être longue.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Jace tâchait d’étudier discrètement les deux Arthur. Ils avaient chacun pris place de part et d’autre de lui, l’opération était donc périlleuse. Arthur, celui de l’époque de Merlin, avait le port de tête altier et le regard fier et décidé. Sa pommette violacée et sa lèvre fendue lui donnaient un côté mauvais garçon qui ne déplaisait pas à Jace. Il se morigéna : ce n’était franchement pas le moment de penser à ça.

De l’autre côté donc, le Arthur de son époque. Il ne se souvenait pas de l’avoir jamais croisé, que ce soit dans la résidence ou dans les bâtiments de l’université. Il était identique au précédent, la pommette abîmée en moins. La coupe de cheveux était plus actuelle, mais il avait la même carrure et le même regard que le prince.

– Cette situation est parfaitement surréaliste, conclut-il à voix haute en plongeant son regard dans celui de Merlin, assis face à lui.

Le jeune sorcier sembla sortir de ses propres réflexions et hocha lentement la tête, parfaitement en accord avec les pensées de son double moderne.

– Ce qui est parfaitement surréaliste à mes yeux, c’est ce que cet homme a laissé sous entendre, gronda la voix d’Arthur.

Ses yeux bleus ne quittaient pas ceux de son vis-à-vis et Mervyn y lut une profonde haine. Mais dessous, il y avait autre chose, un sentiment plus diffus qu’il mit du temps à identifier : de la jalousie. La raison de ce sentiment lui échappait quelque peu et il reporta une nouvelle fois son regard interrogateur sur Merlin qui ne semblait pas comprendre non plus.

– De quoi parlez-vous, Arthur ?

– Je lui ai dit que tu ne voulais pas rentrer, lâcha sobrement Art’.

Merlin tourna vivement la tête vers Art’, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais dit ces mots exactement. Il avait dit vouloir rester ici pour en apprendre le plus possible sur cette époque, mais jamais il n’avait envisagé, du moins à haute voix, de ne pas rentrer chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère, Gaïus… et certainement pas Arthur. Mais qu’Art’ se permette de parler à sa place…

– Alors c’est vrai ? s’enquit Arthur sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Tu te confies à cet inconnu sans même penser aux conséquences qu’aura ta décision sur la vie de ta mère. As-tu seulement pensé à Unith, hein ? Et Gaïus ? Et Gwen ? Ils sont tous morts d’inquiétude !

Le reniflement de dédain du prince alors qu’il parlait de sa mère finit de sortir Merlin de sa stupéfaction. Alors qu’il se levait, sa main se posa avec force sur le plat de la table, attirant le silence sur l’assemblée.

– D’où présumez-vous de ce que je peux bien vouloir, tous les deux ? gronda le jeune homme. Je décide encore de ce que je veux, il me semble, non ?

Du coin de l’œil, il vit Jace hocher farouchement de la tête. Ses yeux écarquillés témoignaient de la petite frayeur que lui avait faite Merlin en s’énervant. Il avait dû sentir sa magie bouillonner sous le couvert de ses mots. Il ne devait pas la manifester ici. Arthur ne devait pas savoir.

– La question n’est pas tant si je veux rentrer que de savoir si nous allons _pouvoir_ rentrer, observa-t-il sur un ton plus raisonnable.

Un grognement sur sa droite lui apprit qu’Arthur n’avait pas forcément pensé à cela. Se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, il lui accorda cependant un regard empli de reproches :

– Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez traversé sans être sûr d’avoir un chemin de retour ?

Son ton laissait pleinement supposer que la bêtise du prince n’en aurait pas été à sa première expression. Cela tira à Art’ un sourire moqueur qui rappela à Merlin sa première rencontre avec le fils d’Uther. Il fronça les sourcils de désapprobation et le boxeur reprit son impassibilité, légèrement teintée de repentir. Mais pas trop, non plus.

– Et bien… Pas tout à fait, je sais que le portail se rouvrira, mais je ne sais pas quand, précisa Arthur.

Avec un soupir las, Merlin se passa une main sur le visage. Non, il ne commettrait pas un meurtre royal dans la seconde : non seulement sa vie en dépendait, mais en plus, il le regretterait. Mais si Arthur voulait bien arrêter de le tenter, ce serait appréciable.

– Bon et je suppose que ce n’est pas pour aujourd’hui, hein ?

Le blond se contenta de nier de la tête. Merlin repoussa sa chaise et fit les cent pas à travers le petit salon. Cela ne lui laissait pas tant de places, mais c’était déjà ça de pris. Il tâchait de réfléchir à la meilleure chose à faire. Il devrait retourner à Camelot, il n’avait pas le choix. Cependant, il avait espéré pouvoir rester encore un peu ici. Il s’y plaisait, la vie était simple.

Et il y avait Art’.

Il s’arrêta dans ses allers retours et fixa son ami qui ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu’il s’était levé. Il vit dans son regard qu’ils pensaient à la même chose : le baiser échangé le matin-même, soit seulement quelques heures plus tôt, paraissait bien loin. Ils se sourirent doucement.

De son côté, Arthur était retourné à sa contemplation de Jace. Le jeune homme l’intriguait réellement. Il ressemblait tant à Merlin qu’il avait l’impression de voir double, mais il émanait de lui une aura de fragilité qui lui donnait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Cette pensée le fit grimacer intérieurement. Il avait eu le même élan en se retrouvant face à Merlin, un peu plus tôt. Heureusement qu’il s’était souvenu à temps de l’ultime recommandation de Morgause. Il sentait que cette interdiction serait difficile à tenir avant longtemps.

Bien qu’appréciant l’attention qui lui était portée, Jace décida de rompre le silence contemplatif qui s’était installé depuis de longues secondes. Le regard fixe d’Arthur le faisait presque rougir et il ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer ça aux deux autres.

– J’aurai une question pratique assez basique à poser.

– On t’écoute, fit savoir Art’.

– Où est-ce qu’il va dormir ? fit-il en pointant son doigt sur Arthur.

Le prince écarquilla les yeux, à la fois surpris pas la pertinence de la question et par l’impertinence du jeune homme qui parlait de lui comme s’il n’était pas là. Cependant, il devait avouer qu’il n’avait pas pensé à ça en arrivant dans ce monde. Et puis il avait l’habitude de dormir à même la terre battue du sol des forêts de son royaume, il pouvait tout à fait dormir par terre ici-même. Le sol était plutôt moelleux malgré sa couleur étrange.

– Je peux très bien dormir par terre, déclara-t-il simplement.

– On peut lui trouver une chambre d’hôtel, suggéra froidement Art’ qui n’avait apparemment aucune envie d’héberger son double pour la nuit.

– Et qui va payer ? rétorqua Jace.

– Humph, grogna le boxeur. Je paierai s’il le faut.

– Pourquoi il ne viendrait pas chez moi ? proposa le double de Merlin. Ici tu n’as pas la place, mais j’ai un lit double, pour une nuit ça doit pouvoir le faire, non ?

Cette fois, il s’était adressé directement à Arthur. Le blond ne détecta rien de particulier dans les yeux bleus qui le fixaient en attente d’une réponse. Il n’était pas pressant, lui laissant le temps de la réflexion. Cependant, il sentit quelque chose se tordre dans son estomac. Un peu dépassé par la courte conversation qui venait d’avoir lieu, il jeta un regard consultatif à Merlin, mais ce dernier fixait Jace en fronçant les sourcils. Etrange réaction de la part de son serviteur personnel qui semblait n’avoir rien à reprocher à son double, quelques secondes auparavant. Merlin était-il contre cette idée ? En quoi cela le dérangeait-il, lui qui dormait ici et, s’il avait bien compris le sous-entendu, dans le même lit que son double à lui ?

Le trouble d’Arthur se mua alors en détermination, l’attitude de Merlin le poussant à faire exactement l’opposé de ce qu’il aurait fait en temps normal. Il avait seulement envie de rendre coup pour coup et il reporta son attention sur Jace.

– Avec plaisir.

– C’est réglé alors, conclut Jace avec un grand sourire. Y a-t-il d’autres choses dont nous devons parler ? Parce que sinon j’ai du travail…

La question s’adressait à Merlin et les deux sorciers restèrent un moment à se regarder en chiens de faïence. Arthur et Art’ sentirent la tension de la pièce monter d’un cran : l’air se chargeait d’une électricité qui alourdissait le silence entretenu par les deux bruns. Art’ fut le premier à se lever, précédant l’intention d’Arthur d’une demie seconde. Il posa sa main sur l’épaule de Merlin pour détourner son attention et désamorcer la situation qui, il le sentait sans en connaître vraiment les raisons, s’envenimait de seconde en seconde.

Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement et toute la tension qui l’habitait quitta son corps à ce contact. Avec un sourire, il hocha la tête avant de se détourner, s’occupant en débarrassant les verres et la carafe sortis un peu plus tôt. Il se sentait triste : voir Arthur se détourner de lui, préférer un inconnu à celui qui lui était loyal depuis si longtemps lui faisait mal. Ce n’était pourtant pas la première fois que l’héritier de Camelot le blessait de la sorte, mais pour sûr qu’il ne s’y ferait jamais.

Il ne fit plus attention à ce qu’il se disait derrière lui, se focalisant sur le rinçage des verres jusqu’à ce que la porte claque dans son dos. S’appuyant alors sur le bord de l’évier, il laissa tomber sa tête en soupirant longuement. Il ne sentit la présence d’Art’ dans son dos qu’au moment où celui-ci glissa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l’attirer contre lui avec douceur. Les bras puissants du boxeur s’enroulèrent autour du corps frêle de Merlin et il s’y blottit avec un soupir de lassitude.

– Ca va ? souffla Art’ au creux de son oreille.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

Il n’ajouta rien, ne sachant par où commencer. Il était bien ici : en seulement deux jours, il avait pris de nouvelles habitudes, apprécié une nouvelle façon de voir le monde et d’appréhender les relations humaines. Ce monde était si différent du sien et pourtant il y retrouvait le pilier de sa vie. Relevant la tête qu’il avait posée contre l’épaule d’Art’, il plongea son regard dans le sien.

La ressemblance avec Arthur y était sûrement pour beaucoup dans l’affection qu’il portait à l’étudiant. Son amitié avec Arthur avait dépassé les limites de la simple relation maître/serviteur depuis bien longtemps et ils savaient qu’ils pouvaient compter l’un sur l’autre, quelles que soient les circonstances. Ils avaient assez risqué leur vie mutuellement pour le savoir. Mais Arthur restait malgré tout le Prince Héritier du Royaume de Camelot et lui, Merlin, n’était que son serviteur personnel.

Alors, trouver ici un Arthur qui ne le prît pas de haut continuellement, qui acceptât leur complicité avec autant de naturel et qui n’eût que faire de ses pouvoirs… C’était inespéré, inattendu et il se raccrochait à l’image que lui donnait ce double de celui avec qui il passait la majeure partie de sa vie depuis trois ans. L’image d’un homme sans complexe et sans préjugé mais, surtout, d’une tendresse qui semblait sans fin.

Sentant confusément le trouble de son invité, Art’ posa une main sur la joue de Merlin, ravivant les yeux bleus bien trop ternes à son goût. Il ne parvenait pas à décrypter le regard qu’avait le jeune sorcier depuis quelques minutes, mais il n’aimait pas la tristesse qui imprégnait ses traits. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il se faisait cette réflexion et il avait jusque là réussi à détourner Merlin de ses pensées sombres.

Son regard tomba sur les lèvres fines du brun avant de remonter plonger dans ses yeux. Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes avant que Merlin ne hoche imperceptiblement la tête. Entourant son visage de ses mains, Art’ baissa doucement son visage vers celui de son ami, renouvelant la promesse faite le matin même. Les événements de la journée s’estompèrent immédiatement de son esprit alors que Merlin répondait à son étreinte.

Mais quand les fines mains blanches se glissèrent sous sa chemise, il s’écarta en fronçant les sourcils, surpris de la tournure que prenait leur échange. Les joues rougies et le souffle court, Merlin le regardait avec une détermination nouvelle dans le regard, un éclat qui n’avait rien à voir avec la magie et qu’il reconnaissait sans peine. Le désir assombrissait le bleu des yeux du sorcier.

Un nouveau hochement de tête et Art’ fondit une fois de plus sur les lèvres de Merlin, scellant le déroulement du reste de la soirée.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Au petit matin, il ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond en soupirant. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il tourna la tête vers le côté gauche du matelas. La place était vide. Tâtonnant quelques secondes, il constata que les plis des draps étaient encore chauds. Il n’était pas levé depuis très longtemps. Il tendit alors l’oreille et détecta des bruits venant de la pièce principale.

Il passa ses jambes par-dessus le bord du lit, enfila en vitesse son pantalon abandonné à terre dans la précipitation de leurs gestes de la veille. Il attrapa sa chemise et l’enfila avant d’ouvrir la porte et de se diriger vers l’origine des bruits désormais bien audibles. Il le trouva dans la cuisine, préparant ce qu’il pensait être le petit déjeuner.

– Salut, fit-il simplement.

Le jeune homme sursauta, manquant faire tomber le bol rempli de céréales qu’il avait entre ses mains.

– Oh, salut ! Tu m’as fait peur, je t’ai pas entendu approcher.

– L’art de la chasse, argumenta Arthur.

Jace eut un sourire contrit et le blond se dit que quelque chose n’allait pas. Ses gestes étaient nerveux, la ligne de ses épaules tendue et il fuyait son regard. Arthur n’était pas toujours une lumière, mais il savait ce que cela signifiait : le double de Merlin était gêné par ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux cette nuit.

Lui-même s’était déjà senti mieux après une nuit telle que celle qu’il venait de passer. D’une, c’était là sa première expérience avec un homme, quand bien même il ait eu la position la plus enviable d’après lui. De deux, l’homme en question était le sosie exact de son serviteur personnel qu’il avait juré, par serment magique, de ne jamais toucher de la sorte. Et de trois, il était à peu près sûr d’avoir appelé Jace « Merlin » à l’apogée de leurs ébats. C’était donc plutôt à lui d’être mal à l’aise, non ?

Avec un soupir, il prit place sur un des tabourets hauts qui entouraient le mur séparant le plan de travail de la partie séjour. De toute évidence, ils s’étaient tous les deux laissés entraîner par quelque chose qui les avait rapidement dépassés. Son estomac se contracta à nouveau. Cette sensation commençait à devenir familière, bien qu’elle ne se soit manifestée que depuis qu’il avait rencontré Jace. C’était comme si quelque chose en lui était attiré par le jeune homme et luttait contre son propre corps. Ca ressemblait un peu à ce qu’il avait ressenti quand il s’était approché du portail, en fait.

Ses pensées s’éloignant bien trop du sujet qui l’avait amené à s’asseoir, Arthur secoua la tête et prit une grande inspiration.

– Tu es gêné, déclara-t-il.

Jace se figea à ces mots, tournant vivement la tête vers lui pour le foudroyer du regard.

– Tu crois ? rétorqua-t-il avec véhémence.

Arthur leva les mains, paumes vers le brun, en signe de paix.

– Écoute, je suis désolé pour ce qu’il s’est passé, mais tu n’avais pas l’air contre l’idée, suggéra-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil entendu.

Jace eut bon ton de rougir. Soupirant à son tour, il reposa sa tasse et s’appuya des deux mains sur le plan de travail.

– C’est vrai, désolé. Mais j’ai une certaine fierté et me faire appeler par le prénom d’un autre en plein milieu n’est pas vraiment pour me flatter.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d’Arthur de détourner le regard en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il savait que quelque chose comme ça finirait par arriver. Il l’avait senti dès qu’il avait posé les yeux sur Jace la veille. Il aurait bien aimé mettre ça sur le compte de la désorientation suite à son arrivée à cette époque, ou alors accuser sa peur de ne peut-être jamais retrouver son époque à lui, mais il devait se rendre à l’évidence : ce n’était rien de tout cela. Non, Arthur devait avouer qu’il était réellement attirer par Merlin.

Ils n’avaient jamais eu cette relation préétablie de maître/serviteur. Depuis le début, Merlin prenait toujours un malin plaisir à mettre en doute ses décisions, à le faire réfléchir sur les conséquences de telle ou telle action, à le mener là où il le voulait, de la manière qu’il le voulait et ce, sans qu’Arthur ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit avant d’être arrivé. Il était persuadé que cette confiance absolue qu’il lui vouait finirait par causer sa perte, mais en attendant, il savait qu’il avait besoin de lui à ses côtés. Grâce à Merlin, il était devenu un bien meilleur homme : il avait acquis en sagesse et en maturité.

Le seul inconvénient, c’était qu’il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui, désormais. Les quelques jours qui s’étaient écoulés entre le moment où Merlin avait disparu et le moment où il l’avait retrouvé avaient été parfaitement atroces. Et quand finalement, il s’était rendu compte qu’il le cherchait toujours du coin de l’œil, à longueur de journée, tout en sachant au fond de lui qu’il n’y était pas, Arthur avait mis de côté la seule explication possible à un tel comportement.

Et ce matin, le double de celui qui hantait ses pensées lui renvoyait son trop long déni en pleine face. Autant le dire : il l’avait amplement mérité !

– Tu l’aimes, n’est-ce pas ?

Arthur releva vivement la tête. Jace avait parlé d’une voix douce et posée. Le blond le pensa résigné, mais ce n’était pas cela non plus. Non, l’autre ne faisait que constater. Était-il donc si transparent pour qu’un parfait inconnu traduise ses sentiments seulement quelques heures après leur rencontre ?

– Oh, je ne voulais pas être indiscret, excuse-moi, fit le jeune sorcier avant d’avaler une gorgée de son café. C’est seulement que… enfin… je sais que lui, il tient beaucoup à toi.

– Le contraire serait étonnant étant donné que je suis son protecteur, tenta Arthur d’une voix neutre.

– Non, c’est bien plus que cela. Il te considère comme un ami. Et tu as son entière confiance, je t’assure.

Cette affirmation, prononcée par l’image même de Merlin, fit bondir le cœur d’Arthur. Il n’avait rien à espérer étant donné la nature du marché qu’il avait conclu avec Morgause, mais si sa vie avait autant d’importance aux yeux de Merlin que la sienne n’en avait aux siens, alors c’était déjà comme s’il avait gagné.

– Merci, souffla-t-il.

– De rien, fit Jace avec un sourire. Du café ?

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Une main blanche courait sur son torse, faisant naître un sourire à chaque fois qu’elle passait un peu trop près de ses côtes et déclenchait une série de frissons délicieux qui parsemaient sa peau d’une fine chair de poule. Art’ finit par attraper la drôlesse et par la maintenir entre ses doigts, son pouce formant de petits cercles au creux de la paume.

Un nouveau soupir s’éleva à ses côtés et il se résolut à prendre enfin la parole.

– Tu devrais aller lui parler.

– C’est hors de question !

Merlin s’extirpa de leur étreinte, visiblement agacé que son hôte osât remettre le sujet sur le tapis, quand bien même ils avaient réussi à l’écarter une heure plus tôt. Et il aimait bien cette nouvelle manière de mettre les problèmes de côté.

Enfilant à la hâte ses vêtements qui gisaient un peu partout entre le pied du lit et la cuisine, il se décida, une fois arrivé là, à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il disposa les bols de café et les verres de jus de fruits sur la table, puis il attendit que les toasts grillent. Art’ prit place devant son bol et posa son menton dans le creux de sa main, ne le quittant plus des yeux.

– Quoi ? grinça Merlin, finalement agacé.

– Tu es énervé.

– Non, tu crois ?

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, c’est tout. Je t’ai seulement suggéré de…

– Et moi je te suggère de t’occuper de tes affaires, ça te va ?

Cette fois, Art’ fronça les sourcils. Il voulait bien être aimable et diplomate, mais il n’allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, quand bien même il risquait de le perdre.

– Cela me concerne aussi, je te signale. Et puisque nous sommes chez moi, j’ai encore le droit de m’exprimer comme je le veux, sur le sujet que j’aurai choisi. Et considérant ton humeur de chien, le sujet du jour sera la jalousie que tu éprouves vraisemblablement pour Jace. Si tu ne veux pas m’en parler, très bien, mais dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux d’aller en parler avec _lui_ , directement. Tu reviendras quand tu seras calmé.

Il acheva sa tirade sans quitter le jeune sorcier des yeux. L’affrontement dura à peine quelques secondes avant que Merlin ne détourne le regard, vaincu par l’argumentation du futur avocat. Avec un soupir, il vint prendre place en face de lui.

– Je suis désolé, je n’aurai pas dû te parler de la sorte.

– Oublie, balaya Art’. Tu vas aller lui parler ?

– Je crois que je n’ai pas le choix.

– Tu vas… tout lui dire ?

Cette fois, son ton était plus incertain. L’attitude de Merlin la veille, après qu’Arthur et Jace aient quitté l’appartement, ainsi que ces dernières heures, lui avait fait comprendre la profondeur des sentiments que le jeune homme portait à son double épique. De fait, ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux lui donnait l’impression de n’avoir été qu’un second choix, même si Merlin ne s’en rendait pas compte.

– Je ne sais pas. Je pense que cela doit pouvoir rester quelque chose de… privilégié… juste entre toi et moi, non ?

Le sourire de Merlin trouva un écho sur ses lèvres et il hocha doucement la tête. Il tendit la main au-dessus de la table, étreignant les longs doigts fins du sorcier entre les siens, tâchant de faire passer dans son regard tout ce qu’il ne se sentait pas le courage de lui avouer avec des mots.

Il aurait aimé lui dire de rester avec lui, de ne surtout pas descendre chez Jace pour parler à Art’, qu’il pouvait rester ici autant qu’il le souhaitait, qu’il lui apprendrait son monde, qu’il le guiderait dans cette nouvelle vie qui s’offrait à lui.

Qu’il remplacerait l’Autre dans son cœur.

Mais quand Merlin se leva en annonçant qu’il devait aller parler à Arthur, Art’ sourit à nouveau et se contenta de hocher la tête.

Le claquement de la porte acheva de lui briser le cœur.

**À suivre…**


	7. Chapter 7

Uther Pendragon poussa un long soupir dans lequel se mêlaient lassitude, colère et inquiétude. Cela faisait presque deux jours qu’Arthur avait disparu à son tour et il ne faisait aucun doute qu’il était parti à la recherche du jeune Merlin. Lui-même n’avait pas autorisé les recherches, considérant le petit protégé de Gaius comme une perte, certes dramatique, mais négligeable. S’il en croyait le récit d’Arthur, il s’était sacrifié pour le Prince héritier et c’était donc là un acte de bravoure tout à son honneur.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce serviteur ne cessait de se retrouver au centre de tous les problèmes impliquant un tant soit peu de magie depuis qu’il était arrivé à Camelot. Il n’avait pas encore réussi à déterminer si c’était là la manifestation d’une terrible malchance ou bien le résultat d’une nature bien plus sombre. Par moment, il regrettait d’avoir fait de lui le serviteur d’Arthur.

Et malgré tout, il pouvait mesurer les progrès de son fils depuis que les deux jeunes gens se connaissaient. Arthur avait grandi, avait mûri, prenait maintenant ses propres décisions, n’hésitant pas à s’opposer à son père, à son Roi. C’était d’ailleurs quelque chose d’encore très déstabilisant pour Uther, mais il devait reconnaître que les conseils de son fils avaient jusque là porté leurs fruits.

Son regard se porta de l’autre côté de la cour intérieure, se fixant sur les fenêtres des appartements de Morgane. Il pinça les lèvres alors que son regard s’embrumait. Bientôt une année entière qu’elle avait disparu, emportée par Morgause. Dès l’apparition de cette femme dans la salle du banquet, il avait pressenti qu’elle plongerait Camelot dans un grand malheur. Certes, Morgane et elle étaient liées par le sang, mais sa fille n’avait pas à l’apprendre et il craignait plus que tout que cette parenté ne l’éloigne encore davantage de lui. Elle était bien loin l’enfant qui venait se blottir dans ses bras après un cauchemar.

Uther Pendragon soupira à nouveau lourdement avant de se détourner de la fenêtre et de sortir de sa chambre. Il avait un royaume à gouverner.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Gwen souffla un grand coup en passant sa main sur son front moite. Elle laissa son regard vérifier l’état de la chambre. Comme chaque semaine, elle venait de nettoyer de fond en comble les appartements de sa maîtresse disparue. De son amie, corrigea-t-elle. Car même si elle avait ressenti une certaine distance entre elles avant sa disparition, Morgane restait encore à ce jour sa seule amie.

D’un œil expert, elle vérifia le tomber des rideaux le long des fenêtres, le drapé des tentures autour du lit, l’absence totale de plis sur le dessus celui-ci et l’inexistence du moindre grain de poussière sur la coiffeuse. Le miroir reflétait sa frêle silhouette dans le fond de la pièce. Levant les yeux au plafond devant sa propre bêtise, elle s’avança timidement vers la surface plane et y étudia son image.

Gwen ne s’était jamais trouvée très jolie. Une vie entière à servir les autres lui avait façonné un corps endurant, mais qu’elle trouvait trop fort à son goût. Elle jugeait ses épaules trop larges, de même que ses mains dont la peau était sèche, les ongles courts et les paumes calleuses. Cependant, elle était fière de son indépendance et de sa liberté. Elle avait une bonne place au château, ce qui lui valait un revenu très correct puisqu’elle vivait seule.

Son sourire se fana et elle se laissa tomber sur le tabouret de la coiffeuse. Oh, comme elle se sentait seule, et ça ne faisait qu’empirer, semaine après semaine. La disparition de Morgane l’avait énormément attristée ; elle avait presque perdu une sœur tant elles avaient passé ces dernières années avec uniquement l’autre sur qui compter. Puis, en quelques jours, Merlin puis Arthur avaient à leur tour disparu. Tous ses amis semblaient prendre la fuite alors qu’elle, Guenièvre, restait à Camelot.

Elle était née ici. Elle avait grandi ici. En essuyant le coin de ses yeux avec le bord de son tablier, elle se dit qu’elle mourrait sûrement ici.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle claqua ses mains sur ses cuisses pour se donner du courage et se remit debout, sortant prestement de la pièce. Elle avait encore des chambres à nettoyer.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Gaius sourit une dernière fois à la femme du tenancier avant de refermer la porte. Le brouhaha de la rue le prit presque par surprise après le calme régnant à l’intérieur de l’auberge, exceptionnellement fermée. Il prit une seconde pour retrouver son équilibre et se mettre en marche. Il slaloma lentement à travers la foule matinale, laissant son regard traîner sur les étales plus ou moins luxuriants. Une herbe aux vertus médicinales attira son regard à quelques échoppes de là et il s’approcha pour l’examiner de plus près.

Se tournant légèrement sur sa droite, il ouvrit la bouche pour en expliquer les caractéristiques à son jeune apprenti. Puis il se souvint qu’il n’était pas là. Merlin n’attendait pas, deux pas en arrière, se penchant légèrement pour écouter ce que lui disait le vieux médecin, ses grands yeux bleus le regardant avec curiosité et intérêt. Il ne babillait plus incessamment en rentrant le soir, se plaignant d’Arthur, du temps qu’il faisait, de la cruauté de la chasse ou du foin qui s’était insinué dans ses bottes et qui lui démangeait les pieds. Il ne s’extasiait plus pendant des heures sur les effets de tel ou tel sortilège, essayé dans un coin du laboratoire à l’heure où la majorité des résidents du château était couchée et où il faisait revivre au vieux médecin de la cour les plus belles années de sa jeunesse.

Avec un soupir, Gaius reposa la plante en secouant la tête. Il passa commanda auprès de la jeune commerçante qui le regardait étrangement et se hâta de remonter au château. Merlin avait rapidement trouvé sa place à Camelot, et Gaius savait au fond de lui que le jeune magicien y serait encore pour de longues, très longues et glorieuses années. Il l’avait de suite senti.

Pas la magie, non, il avait été un bien piètre sorcier comparé à son jeune protégé. Mais il avait senti de quoi Merlin serait capable, il voyait chaque jour le chemin que traçait son destin devant lui et il brillait de plus en plus fort à mesure que l’amitié entre Arthur et Merlin grandissait.

Comme à chaque fois qu’il pensait à ce lien si particulier entre eux deux, Gaius fronça les sourcils. Il avait compris depuis longtemps ce qui faisait pousser de si longs soupirs à Merlin, certains soirs. Il avait préféré ne rien dire, cependant. Ce n’était pas à lui de le pousser en ce sens, ni de le retenir. Merlin était assez mature désormais pour comprendre les dures réalités de la vie et de leur époque.

Secouant la tête, le vieil homme claqua sa langue contre son palet avec mécontentement. Il n’avait pas idée de devenir aussi sentimental à son âge. Cependant, considérer ce jeune sorcier comme son fils n’avait jamais été bien reposant pour son vieux cœur.

Souriant avec une tendresse qu’il cacha bien vite en passant le pont-levis du château, Gaius se hâta en direction de son laboratoire. Il avait des remèdes à préparer.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Une fois dans l’escalier de la résidence étudiante, Merlin ne s’était pas arrêté à l’étage du dessous. Il avait continué à marcher, atteignant le rez-de-chaussée, sortant de l’immeuble et regagnant finalement le parc de l’université. Il n’avait pas fait attention au chemin qu’il avait emprunté, laissant ses pieds décider de là où ils voulaient le conduire, ses pensées prenant un tout autre chemin.

Il avait besoin de faire le point avant de voir Arthur. Toute cette histoire était soudainement devenue bien plus compliquée que prévu. Encore que, pour être honnête, il n’avait rien prévu du tout. Avec un soupir de profonde lassitude, Merlin trouva un vieux tronc d’arbre dans la petite forêt du parc de l’université sur lequel s’asseoir. Prenant sa tête dans ses mains, il tenta de démêler le bazar qu’était devenue sa vie en l’espace de quelques jours.

Non, en fait, sa vie était devenue un bazar sans nom depuis qu’il était arrivé à Camelot. Il avait cru, très naïvement, que la capitale du royaume d’Albion saurait lui apporter ce qu’il cherchait : la liberté d’user de sa magie et d’apprendre à la maîtriser. Au lieu de cela, il avait dû la cacher plus encore qu’avant. Au moins, à Ealdor, quand bien même les autres villageois n’étaient pas à l’aise en sa présence, ils avaient appris à faire avec les choses étranges qui se produisaient quand le fils d’Hunith était dans les parages.

Son arrivée à Camelot ne s’était pas réellement passée telle qu’il l’avait imaginée. L’exécution du fils de la sorcière avait quelque peu refroidi ses ardeurs. Heureusement, Gaïus veillait sur lui, lui assurant un toit sur la tête et de la nourriture dans son assiette. Il avait appris à apprécier les leçons de médecine que lui donnaient le vieil homme qui comptait lui faire prendre la relève. Mais être le médecin de la cour n’était pas dans la vocation de Merlin, même si c’était toujours bon de savoir soigner les gens sans user de magie.

Le soutien de Gaius dans son apprentissage de la magie était aussi très important pour lui. Il connaissait presque tout de ses réussites comme de ses échecs et il était le seul à évaluer pleinement ses actions. Le seul à savoir qu’il avait déjà sauvé Camelot plus que son compte. Le seul qui puisse le remercier. Tout comme il était aussi le seul à le blâmer lorsque ses actions entraînaient des conséquences parfois bien plus désastreuses que le problème initial.

Il y avait Gwen, aussi. La douce, la gentille, la jolie Gwen. Elle était devenue une très bonne amie au cours des ces dernières années, confidente de ses joies comme de ses peines. Mais il était difficile d’être réellement proche des gens quand on leur cachait ce qui faisait votre raison d’être. Il n’avait même pas pu la consoler en lui disant la vérité sur Morgane. Il en arrivait parfois à se détester.

Et bien sûr, il y avait Arthur. Arrivant enfin au réel objet de ses pensées et de ses problèmes, Merlin soupira longuement. Toute cette histoire, c’était la faute de la magie, au fond. Il savait que s’il n’avait pas eu sa magie, il aurait pu vivre tranquillement avec sa mère, rester à Ealdor, grandir, vieillir et mourir là-bas sans plus demander son reste. Mais alors, Hunith ne l’aurait jamais envoyé loin d’elle. Il n’aurait jamais eu besoin de venir à Camelot. Et il n’aurait jamais rencontré Gaius, ni Gwen.

Il n’aurait jamais rencontré Arthur.

Cette possibilité le fit soupirer une nouvelle fois. Non, il n’imaginait plus sa vie sans Arthur quelque part aux alentours. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu’il était à son service, dont deux au moins qu’il pouvait le considérer comme un ami… Un ami à qui il mentait, encore et toujours, mais un ami sur qui il veillait et qui veillait sur lui en retour. Un ami qu’il poussait autant que possible dans ses retranchements, tachant de faire ressortir le meilleur de lui-même, cette part qui ferait un jour de lui le meilleur roi qu’Albion ait jamais connu.

C’était ce petit quelque chose qui l’avait toujours attiré vers Arthur. Car le Prince Héritier de Camelot était comme une bougie qui attire les papillons un soir d’été. Il suffisait de voir le nombre de personnes malfaisantes et malveillantes qui en avaient eu après lui pendant toutes ces années ! La lumière d’Arthur les attirait, puis les brûlait. Il y avait de la magie chez Arthur, et c’était ce qui le rendait si attractif aux yeux de tous. Aux siens, aussi.

Merlin s’était longtemps demandé s’il était réellement amoureux d’Arthur ou si c’était juste cette étincelle de magie qu’il sentait en lui qui l’attirait. Car Arthur était né de la magie, ce qui, pour un sorcier, équivalait à un énorme pot de miel pour des abeilles. L’image fit sourire le jeune homme, d’un sourire un peu triste.

Parce qu’il n’y avait pas qu’Arthur et lui, pris dans cette histoire. Il y avait Art’ aussi, et Merwyn. Ils n’avaient rien demandé et eux étaient venus bouleverser leurs vies à tout jamais. Il se sentait coupable d’avoir traversé ce fichu portail, maintenant. Mais s’il ne l’avait pas fait, il n’aurait pas rencontré Art’, non plus…

– Ah, mais pourquoi est-ce que cela doit être aussi compliqué ! hurla-t-il au ciel gris qu’il apercevait entre les cimes des arbres.

– Tu te parles tout seul, maintenant ?

Bien qu’il se retourna vivement vers l’origine de la voix qu’il aurait reconnue entre mille, Merlin n’était même pas surpris de le trouver là. Il avait toujours su le retrouver, après tout.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Arthur prit une grande inspiration et frappa deux coups brefs à la porte de l’appartement qu’occupait son double. Il n’avait aucune envie de le voir de si bon matin, mais c’était semble-t-il le seul moyen de trouver Merlin pour tâcher de régler une bonne fois pour toutes cette situation plus qu’invraisemblable.

Il n’avait pas encore décidé de ce qu’il dirait ou non concernant ce qu’il s’était passé cette nuit-là entre Jace et lui. Il n’avait pas envie de décevoir Merlin, mais il avait aussi vu la façon dont il agissait en présence d’Art’ et ça ne lui avait pas plu. Cette part encore enfantine en lui avait envie de le blesser autant qu’il se sentait blessé. Il voulait le rendre jaloux.

La porte s’ouvrit sur le visage défait de son lui moderne et il se dit qu’il garderait cette option pour plus tard.

– Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda l’Autre d’une voix peu amène.

– Je veux voir Merlin, je dois lui parler, expliqua-t-il d’une vois plus calme qu’il ne s’en croyait capable.

– Il est descendu y a trente minutes pour te voir… Il voulait te parler.

– Non, il n’est pas…

Ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu’il pensait mutuellement de l’autre, mais leur inquiétude commune pour Merlin passa outre leur mésentente. Art’ attrapa un vieux boulon de cuir et sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui, s’élançant dans les escaliers derrière Arthur.

Une fois dans la cour de la résidence, ils se concertèrent, ignorant les regards éberlués des autres étudiants qui les regardaient en ayant l’impression de voir double.

– Par où crois-tu qu’il soit allé ? demanda Arthur.

– Je ne sais pas, il ne connaît pas énormément d’endroit ici. Il y a le zoo, l’école, le centre-ville…

– Va vérifier les lieux que vous avez visités dernièrement, lui conseilla le Prince. Je vais aller voir du côté de l’école. C’est tout ce que je connais ici, avoua-t-il d’une voix penaude.

Après tout, quelles étaient ses chances pour que Merlin se trouve dans le seul lieu qu’ils connaissaient tous deux en ce monde, en dehors de cette immeuble ?

Les deux blonds se séparèrent sans un regard en arrière, filant chacun vers leurs destinations. Arthur ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à rejoindre la lisière de la petite forêt dans laquelle il avait atterri la veille. La veille, seulement ? Cela lui paraissait déjà si loin… Il s’avança entre les arbres jusqu’à apercevoir la frêle silhouette qu’il cherchait. Son cœur se serra.

Merlin semblait si préoccupé, si torturé. Il ne l’avait jamais vu ainsi. Ou plutôt si, bien trop souvent, mais il préférait ne retenir de lui que ses sourires, ses piques joueuses ou ses remarques acerbes sur sa bêtise chronique. Il n’aimait pas le voir triste. Tout comme c’était ennuyeux quand il ne parlait plus, un Merlin qui ne souriait plus n’était plus tout à fait Merlin aux yeux d’Arthur. Et il aimait quand Merlin souriait.

Ca lui faisait comme une petite flamme dans l’estomac, comme si les braises d’un feu se ravivait en son sein pour le réchauffer. Il ressentait souvent ça depuis qu’ils avaient établi le fait qu’ils pouvaient être des amis. Des amis dont l’un obéissait à l’autre, mais des amis quand même. Il aimait à croire que Merlin se confiait à lui, même s’il ne disait pas grand chose. Lui se confiait à Merlin, d’autant plus facilement quand celui-ci souriait car ça ravivait le feu en lui. Un peu comme lorsqu’il avait senti la magie du portail battre tout autour de lui.

Quelque chose résonna dans son esprit, comme s’il essayait de l’avertir. Non pas d’un danger, mais d’une évidence qu’il ne voyait pas. Comme ces fois où il cherche un nom, sait qu’il le connaît, mais que son esprit reste désespérément vide. Comme toutes ces fois où il a pu se réveiller, Merlin souriant doucement à son chevet et lui expliquant qu’il avait mis en déroute la créature du jour, sauvant ainsi le royaume et Camelot. Quelque part, il avait toujours l’impression que ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai.

En un sens, Arthur savait que Merlin lui cachait quelque chose. Depuis le premier jour, il avait conscience que ces yeux trop bleu cachaient une trop grande tristesse, que sous ces gestes maladroits dormait une grande sagesse. Mais il s’en fichait, tant que Merlin restait avec lui.

Et aujourd’hui, Arthur avait peur de l’avoir perdu pour toujours. Au profit d’un autre lui, plus ouvert, plus tendre, plus à l’écoute de cet être qui avait tant de fois caché ses larmes derrière son si beau sourire. C’était ça qui le mettait si en colère : que ce soit un autre lui ! Parce qu’au fond, ça voulait dire que ça pouvait, que ça devrait être lui. Mais il avait eu un choix à faire et il avait choisi.

– Ah, mais pourquoi est-ce que cela doit être aussi compliqué ! hurla alors Merlin en regardant vers le ciel.

Arthur sursauta, étonné qu’il fasse si bien échos à ses propres pensées. Avançant cette fois sans discrétion à l’intérieur de la petite clairière, il s’annonça.

– Tu te parles tout seul, maintenant ?

Les yeux trop bleus se braquèrent instantanément sur lui, mélange de résignation, de déception et de soulagement. Qu’était-il sensé penser de tout ça ? Ne sachant pas quoi ajouter, Arthur dansa un instant d’un pied sur l’autre, époussetant l’invisible sur ses manches.

– Je réfléchissais, lâcha finalement Merlin.

– Ah bon ? Et à quoi ?

Arthur se mordit la langue d’avoir parlé aussi vite et Merlin eut un reniflement résigné, assumant qu’il le prenait encore pour un idiot. Il secoua la tête, tendant la main pour l’arrêter dans ses pensées, mais le brun fut plus rapide.

– Je réfléchissais à nous.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Merlin serra son poing dans les replis de sa veste. Il avait un peu froid, le bout de ses doigts était glacé, mais il aurait juré que ce n’était pas à cause de la température ambiante. Non, il venait d’avouer qu’il y avait quelque chose d’important à penser à leur sujet, un « nous » et il attendait de voir ce qu’en pensait Arthur.

Parce qu’il devait forcément en penser quelque chose, n’est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas à être le seul à se faire de pareilles idées, de pareilles illusions…

– À nous ?

Le ton surpris laissait transpercer une pointe d’inquiétude mêlée de soulagement et Merlin sentit ses épaules se relaxer. Arthur ne semblait pas complètement rejeter l’idée.

– Merlin, tu sais qu’on ne…

Ou peut-être que si.

– Non justement, je ne sais pas ! l’interrompit-il avec fébrilité parce que ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait entendre. Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez, je ne sais pas ce que vous faîtes là, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour toujours me retrouver, même quand je me perds dans une autre époque !

Il reprit son souffle avec une grande inspiration sifflante. Il avait tant de choses à dire et il lui semblait qu’il lui restait infiniment peu de temps. Il devait se dépêcher avant que le moment ne soit brisé parce quelqu’un ou quelque chose.

– J’ai vécu ici pendant deux jours et vous étiez là, mais ce n’était pas vous. Et j’aurai tant aimé que ce soit vous, que vous agissiez comme lui, que vous soyez lui. Qu’il soit vous. Mais ce n’est pas le cas ! Je l’ai vu hier, rien que l’idée de me toucher vous dégoûte. Et pourtant, vous avez parfois cette même lueur dans le regard, cette même gentillesse dans vos paroles à mon égard qui ne devaient pas être !

Il eut un petit rire désabusé.

– Ah, oui, je sais, nous sommes amis ! déclama-t-il avec emphase. Sauf que ça n’explique rien, n’est-ce pas ?

Arthur secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

– Non, ça n’explique rien, appuya-t-il en haussant la voix à son tour. Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu expliquer les choses ? Pourquoi ne pas rester à ce qu’on connaît et à ce qu’on peut pleinement assumer ?

– Parce que ce serait tellement plus facile de savoir une bonne fois pour toutes si… Si oui ou non…

Il se sentait tellement idiot d’avoir à formuler ça à voix haute.

– Savoir si oui ou non ce que j’ai eu avec Art’, je peux l’avoir avec vous, termina-t-il en regardant Arthur droit dans les yeux.

Il fut aux premières loges pour voir les flammes de la jalousie se réveiller dans les prunelles du Prince. La ligne de ses épaules se tendit, comme la corde d’un arc prête à craquer, et il serra les poings convulsivement.

– Si c’est ça que tu veux, alors reste ici ! Reste avec lui et soyez heureux ! Je vais rentrer à Camelot et dire à ta mère et à Gaius que tu as préféré un parfait étranger à ta propre famille, à tes propres amis ! Pourquoi te poser tant de questions quand il t’es plus simple de fuir ! l’accusa Arthur avec véhémence.

Les mots saisirent Merlin plus sûrement qu’un coup de poing dans l’estomac. Un instant, son souffle se coupa et il suffoqua avant de rougir furieusement sous la colère.

– C’est moi qui fuis ? Moi qui vous ai déjà sauvé la vie tant de fois !

– Oh oui, toujours la même rengaine, s’exaspéra Arthur, alors que c’est toi qu’on retrouves toujours assommé à droite ou à gauche à la fin des plus petites échauffourées ! Je suis certain que même Jace serait plus utile que toi !

Merlin se tut un instant, considérant la portée de cette phrase. Les implications qu’elle sous-entendait l’écœurèrent et son dégoût se lut sur son visage.

– Et après vous me parlez de fuir ? Quand vous préférez passer la nuit avec mon parfait sosie ?!

– Ca n’a aucune importance, assura Arthur en perdant quelque peu de sa superbe. Non pas que… enfin… C’était juste comme ça…

Arthur referma la bouche dans un clap audible, se rendant compte qu’il creusait plus sûrement son propre tombeau. Mais Merlin ne semblait pas en avoir fini.

– Je suis votre plus loyal serviteur depuis trois ans. Je suis votre ami, à défaut d’autre chose. Je risque ma vie pour vous… Et vous ne comprenez pas, vous ne voyez pas !

– Et bien alors dis-moi ! s’exclama Arthur. Dis-moi ce que je dois voir ! Dis-moi ce que je n’ai pas remarqué !

– Vous n’êtes même pas capable de remarquer que votre propre serviteur, que votre propre ami, est un sorcier ! hurla Merlin.

Un rugissement s’éleva derrière lui alors qu’il réalisait à peine ce qu’il venait de dire. Il venait très certainement de signer son arrêt de mort, mais pour l’heure, seul le battement assourdissant de la magie du portail l’intéressait, l’attirant comme la fois précédente, brouillant ses sens.

Il se demanda vaguement ce qui avait le plus surpris Arthur : sa propre révélation, l’ouverture du portail ou l’éclat doré qui avait illuminé ses yeux au même instant ?

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Avec un soupir las, il frappa deux coups brefs et le battant s’ouvrit presque instantanément. Jace apparut, apparemment habillé et coiffé comme la veille. Mais ce n’était pas important.

– Ils ne sont pas rentrés ? demanda Art’ d’une voix harassée.

– Non, Arthur est monté il y a même pas u…

Le souffle du jeune homme se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux écarquillés se teintait d’une nuance dorée qu’Art’ avait appris à reconnaître comme la manifestation d’un pouvoir magique. D’abord surpris, il se pencha rapidement sur Jace qui semblait avoir du mal à reprendre sa respiration et qui tentait vainement d’avaler de grandes goulées d’air. Le soutenant jusqu’au canapé, il l’aida à s’y allonger et s’inquiéta rapidement pour lui.

– Hey, ça va ?

Jace ne trouva la force que de souffler quelques mots.

– La magie… Le portail… ouvert…

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour qu’Art’ ne s’élance hors de l’appartement et ne dévale à nouveau les escaliers de son immeuble. Une fois dehors, il n’hésita pas un instant et prit la direction de l’université à toutes jambes.

**À suivre…**


	8. Chapter 8

Le temps semblait s’être arrêté.

Un vent venu de nulle part soufflait sur le petit bosquet, forçant Arthur à plisser les yeux. Les sons lui parvenaient comme assourdis, si bien qu’il crut un instant qu’il allait tourner de l’œil. Il avait l’impression que tout son monde, tout ce qu’il avait jamais su, jamais cru, tombait en pièces à ses pieds. Il baissa la tête, regardant les morceaux épars de sa vie adopter une nouvelle forme, de nouvelles couleurs, puis se réarranger avant de prendre la place qui était la leur dans le nouveau schéma de son existence.

Et le temps reprit son cours, le hurlement magique du portail l’étourdissant presque plus que le silence qui s’était fait en lui précédemment. Relevant vivement la tête, il regarda droit dans la lumière dorée qui bordait la faille, si semblable à celle qu’il venait de voir luire dans les yeux de Merlin.

Son cœur se serra, mais il n’aurait su dire si c’était à cause du semblant de dispute qu’ils venaient d’avoir, du sujet de ladite dispute ou de ce qu’elle avait finalement révélé. Le jeune homme se tenait devant lui, le regard à la fois défiant et inquiet du sort qui l’attendait et qui reposait à présent entre les mains d’Arthur.

La magie tambourina timidement aux portes de sa conscience et il ramena son attention sur le portail. Il la sentait à nouveau pulser, comme lorsqu’il était passé au travers la première fois. Elle cognait à ses temps et réchauffait son corps de l’intérieur. Il détacha son regard du portail avec difficulté pour découvrir que Merlin ne l’avait toujours pas quitté des yeux. Arthur poussa un long soupir résigné.

– Nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard, Merlin, décida-t-il. Pour l’heure, rentrons à Camelot.

L’assurance dans les yeux bleus vacilla et Arthur se mordit la langue pour se retenir de dire quelque chose qu’il regretterait. Il ne pouvait rien promettre, pas tant qu’il n’avait pas un minimum réfléchi à tout ça à tête reposée. Et ce n’était pas cette foutue magie tambourinant dans tout son corps qui était reposante ! Le regard de Merlin redevint ce qu’il était habituellement, un océan de mystère voilé d’impertinence, et il fit un pas de côté, esquissant une révérence comme lors de leur deuxième rencontre. Le Prince roula des yeux mais s’avança néanmoins.

Il marqua un temps d’arrêt juste avant d’entrer dans le portail, luttant contre l’attraction magique qui semblait l’avoir harponné par le nombril. Merlin ne suivait pas. Il se retourna au prix d’un autre gros effort de concentration et le vit, regardant vers l’orée de la forêt. Il se doutait pertinemment vers qui ses pensées se dirigeaient.

– Viens, Merlin. Nous n’avons rien à faire ici, tu le sais très bien.

Il ne le quitta pas des yeux alors que ses épaules s’affaissaient et qu’il soupirait longuement avant de se détourner et de marcher vers lui. Arthur lui offrit un petit sourire encourageant qu’il ignora, passant devant lui et entrant directement dans le portail sans plus se retourner.

Laissant cette fois-ci échapper un soupir de soulagement, Arthur se tourna à son tour vers le portail. Il prit une grande inspiration et y entra à son tour, s’abandonnant à la magie qui le ramènerait chez lui.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

– Arthur ! Attention !!

N’écoutant que son instinct, le Prince se laissa tomber à terre, roulant immédiatement sur le côté pour éviter l’énorme patte griffue qui avait décidé de l’accueillir pour son retour à Camelot. Le rugissement de la bête résonna à son oreille et il fit à nouveau un bond en arrière, évitant de peu le claquement des larges mâchoires aux crocs luisants.

Et le silence s’abattit autour de lui.

Arthur cligna des yeux et secoua la tête, hébété tout autant par le voyage à travers le portail, l’accueil peu chaleureux et la soudaine mutité de l’animal. Car il s’agissait sens nul doute d’un animal. Il ne voyait là aucun appendice généralement attribué aux créatures magiques. La gueule largement ouverte lui permit de décompter à loisir les crocs longs de plusieurs centimètres. Le poil était aussi jaune que les blés en été, ceux plus longs autour du crâne légèrement plus foncés. Des morceaux de branches et des feuilles y étaient restés coincés et il esquissa un sourire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Il tourna sur lui-même, cherchant son serviteur du regard, se demandant vaguement quand il avait sorti son épée de son fourreau. Il ne la rangea pas pour autant. Merlin se tenait à quelques mètres de là, une main contre le tronc d’arbre dans son dos, l’autre tendue devant lui, doigts écartés, toute son attention focalisée sur l’animal qui venait de les attaquer.

_De les attaquer…_

– Merlin ! Tu n’as rien ? s’inquiéta soudainement Arthur en approchant vivement.

Une voix féminine se rappela à son bon souvenir alors qu’il était sur le point de poser sa main sur l’avant-bras du jeune sorcier pour s’assurer de sa santé. Se figeant instantanément sur place, il attendit que l’autre le regarde à nouveau. Il ne savait pas s’il était réellement concentré pour retenir la bête ou s’il évitait consciencieusement de le regarder, mais il ne voyait aucune lumière doré sans ses pupilles. Il opta pour la seconde proposition.

Pour autant, il ne détourna pas les yeux, laissant le seul poids de son regard obliger Merlin à tourner le sien. Ce qu’il fit, après de longues minutes de ce qui parut être un ardu combat intérieur. Ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux quelques instants avant que Merlin n’ouvre la bouche, puis ne la referme et la rouvre encore, comme hésitant à parler.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? s’enquit Arthur. Tu ne t’embêtes jamais autant pour parler, d’ordinaire.

Merlin lui lança un regard noir qui ne dura qu’une seconde avant qu’il ne monte les yeux au ciel, son bras s’abaissant dans le même mouvement. Puis il indiqua du menton la bête, toujours retenue derrière eux.

– Je ne sais pas combien de temps le… le sortilège fera effet, avoua-t-il avec difficulté, toujours peu sûr de l’effet que sa révélation avait eu sur Arthur. Il vaut mieux partir avant que…

Un nouveau rugissement se fit entendre et Arthur roula à son tour des yeux avant de faire le tour du tronc d’arbre, faisant signe à Merlin de le suivre. Dissimulé derrière l’épais tronc de chêne, il risqua un coup d’œil vers la créature. Elle s’était approchée du portail et il se rendit alors compte qu’il ne s’était pas refermé. Il ne distinguait pas le monde moderne de l’autre côté, cette autre époque si étrange qu’il avait arpentée pendant quelques heures.

– Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait ? demanda alors Merlin dans un murmure.

Arthur manqua de sursauter en se rendant compte à quel point le sorcier était proche de lui. S’écartant légèrement, il regarda à son tour l’animal, manquant l’air blessé et résigné qui prit place sur le visage de Merlin. Ainsi, tout était déjà réglé pour Arthur : plus de contacts, il le rejetait, dégoûté par ce qu’il était. Bien, il ne faudrait pas qu’il reste à Camelot trop longtemps, si du moins le Prince ne le faisait pas arrêter à la seconde où son pied foulerait le pavé de la cour royale.

– On dirait qu’elle… va passer de l’autre côté, annonça Arthur d’une voix étonnée.

– Quoi ?

Merlin sorti du couvert du tronc pour regarder la scène, mais l’animal avait déjà sauté au travers de la déchirure temporelle. Un nouveau rugissement se fit entendre, bien plus loin, puis le silence tomba à nouveau dans le sous-bois.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Arthur se détacha du tronc d’arbre, rangeant son épée à sa taille, et posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

– Bon… On y va ?

Il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus, mais il savait qu’il voulait à tout prix éloigner Merlin du portail qui se refermait avec une lenteur exaspérante. Le jeune homme avait les yeux fixés sur le passage magique, sans pour autant le voir et le Prince savait qu’il regardait bien au-delà.

– Merlin ?

Sa voix résonna étrangement à ses propres oreilles et Arthur fronça les sourcils. C’était comme s’il y avait eu de l’échos alors qu’il prononçait le prénom de son serviteur. Serviteur qui ne faisait toujours aucun cas de sa présence, avançant à nouveau vers le portail. Tout en Arthur se rebella contre ça et il avança, tendant une main pour le retenir. Main qu’il retint au dernier moment. Encore.

– Merlin !

Cette fois-ci, il n’était pas fou ! Regardant à son tour vers le portail, il vit son double arriver en courant au bord de l’ouverture qui n’était plus assez grande à présent pour laisser passer quelqu’un.

Et qui continuait de rétrécir.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

– Merlin !

Art’ courait à travers les troncs d’arbre, esquivant les branches basses et les ronces avec une agilité qui l’aurait étonné lui-même s’il en avait pris le temps. Mais c’était un luxe qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre. En arrivant au bas de la colline, il avait sentit l’énergie générée par le passage d’Arthur et Merlin à travers le portail, tout comme il sentait la magie résonner en lui. C’était étourdissant et il se laissa guider jusqu’à la petite clairière où il s’arrêta, essoufflé, à seulement quelques millimètres du portail.

Ce n’était qu’une simple lueur flottant au beau milieu du bosquet à l’arrière de l’université. Pourtant, de l’autre côté, tout un monde, toute une époque se trouvait à portée de main. Il serait passé, s’il avait pu, mais le passage se refermait et il était tout juste assez large pour qu’il y aperçoive le visage qu’il cherchait.

– Art’ ?

La voix de Merlin semblait résonner tout autour de lui et il se força à faire abstraction des volutes de lumière qui l’éblouissaient et du rythme lancinant qui battait sous son crâne. Plongeant son regard à travers les siècles, il attrapa celui du jeune homme dont les traits pâles semblèrent retrouver quelques couleurs en le voyant. Il lui sourit, confiant.

Et le portail se referma.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent en vue de Camelot, les quelques paysans qu’ils croisèrent dans les champs les saluèrent avec vigueur, venant leur serrer la main pour les féliciter de leur retour. Le sourire d’Arthur était celui d’un homme heureux de rentrer chez lui après une longue absence. À ses côtés, Merlin ne répondait aux accolades qu’avec parcimonie, le sourire figé.

Lorsqu’ils passèrent les portes de Camelot, les habitants de la basse ville leur firent une ovation, applaudissant tout le long du chemin pavé menant au château. On leur offrit des corbeilles de fruits, de l’eau, du pain. Des enfants vinrent saluer leur Prince, leur héros. Merlin gardait le regard obstinément fixé sur ses chaussures, et la foule se dispersa rapidement, retournant à ses activités avec une vague angoisse quant à ce qui avait bien pu arriver au petit protégé de Gaius, que tous connaissaient et appréciaient.

Lorsqu’ils franchirent les portes du château, une horde de Chevaliers en cape rouge se précipita sur eux, saluant respectueusement leur chef, tapant fièrement Merlin à l’épaule. Ils s’écartèrent vivement pour laisser passer un éclair de tissu blanc et mauve alors que Guenièvre se précipitait sur Merlin, jetant ses bras autour de son cou, soulagée de le revoir sain et sauf.

– Je savais qu’il te retrouverait, déclara-t-elle avec ferveur en s’écartant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Il lui sourit, cette fois-ci sincèrement heureux de revoir un visage amical. Mais les larmes bordaient ses yeux et elle fronça les sourcils.

– Qu’est-ce que…

Il secoua la tête et elle retint sa question alors qu’il tournait son attention vers Gaius qui arrivait. Cherchant une réponse auprès d’Arthur, elle découvrit que les Chevaliers l’avaient entraîné vers le château et elle les suivit à distance, inquiète de l’accueil que lui ferait Uther.

Derrière elle, Merlin et Gaius tombaient dans les bras l’un de l’autre et le plus jeune laissa enfin s’exprimer toutes ses émotions. Un instant, le médecin de la cour s’en alarma, puis il mit ça sur le compte du stress, de l’expérience certainement traumatisante que son protégé avait vécu et l’entraîna avec lui vers leurs appartements.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

– Il sait.

Cette déclaration, faite platement, fut suivie d’un reniflement angoissé puis d’un long soupir, si bien que Gaius ne fut pas sûr de savoir qui savait vraiment quoi. Il avait pris soin de glisser quelques gouttes de potion apaisante dans le bol de soupe de Merlin. À en juger par la fatigue qui tirait déjà ses traits, il dormirait avant même d’avoir fini de dîner.

– Arthur ?

– Il sait… que je suis un sorcier, précisa Merlin.

Gaius retint un soupir de soulagement. Finalement, c’était peut-être un moindre mal. Mais la nervosité de Merlin était presque contagieuse.

– Crains-tu qu’il te dénoncera ?

Le jeune sorcier releva la tête instantanément, regardant son ami avec effarement.

– Vous n’êtes pas fâché ?

Gaius soupira, presque amusé, avant de se lever et de débarrasser les vestiges de leur maigre dîner.

– Cela devait bien finir par arriver un jour ou l’autre, fit-il, fataliste. Tu n’es pas réellement du genre prudent quand il s’agit d’Arthur.

Vexé, Merlin haussa les épaules, détournant le regard. Ses dents vinrent jouer avec sa lèvre inférieure, signe extérieur de son anxiété. Le vieil homme devinait qu’il y avait plus là-dessous que ce qu’il voulait bien lui dire, mais il ne le pousserait pas ce soir. Il commençait déjà à dodeliner de la tête.

– Tu ferais mieux d’aller te coucher, conseilla Gaius. Cela fait presque deux heures que vous êtes rentrés et le Conseil est terminé. Uther a très certainement passé un savon mémorable au Prince pour lui avoir désobéi et Arthur est certainement consigné dans ses appartements. S’il t’avait dénoncé, tu serais déjà sur le bûcher.

Le jeune homme hocha distraitement la tête avant de se lever et de monter dans sa petite chambre en traînant les pieds. Il tomba sur son lit, se glissant difficilement sous les couvertures. Un étrange poids lui pesait sur le cœur, obstruant sa gorge. Il aurait voulu prendre le temps de faire le point sur tout ça, d’analyser ce qu’il ressentait, mais le sommeil le surprit, ne lui laissant que le temps de souffler une syllabe :

– Art’…

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

L’image qui se reflétait dans l’eau se brouilla avant de disparaître et Morgause poussa un long soupir de déception. Toute cette histoire ne se terminait pas réellement comme prévu, mais elle avait cependant un léger avantage, cette fois-ci. La malédiction qu’elle avait placé sur le Prince et son serviteur allait leur rendre la vie impossible. Les coins de sa bouche s’étirèrent sensiblement.

– Qu’est-ce qui te fait tant sourire, ma sœur ?

La voix la fit se retourner et elle accueillit Morgane d’un sourire encore plus grand. Tendant la main vers elle, elle saisit les longs doigts blancs et fins, les calant sous son coude avant de l’entraîner loin du miroir d’eau.

– Peu de choses, ma sœur. Peu de choses, mais de bonnes choses, assura-t-elle.

– Ils sont rentrés, n’est-ce pas ? demanda Morgane d’un air sombre.

– Effectivement.

La plus jeune dégagea vivement son bras, la colère prenant possession de ses traits.

– Alors, en quoi est-ce une bonne nouvelle ? Ils devraient être morts ! Tous les deux ! C’est le seul moyen pour que j’obtienne enfin ma vengeance !

Morgause la rattrapa, posant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête pour la calmer.

– Calme-toi, ta vengeance viendra. Elle est déjà en route.

– Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Je veux dire qu’il est temps pour Uther de retrouver sa pupille.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Merlin ouvrit brusquement les yeux, tous ses sens en alerte. Il y avait quelqu’un dans sa chambre. Quelqu’un qui n’était pas Gaius, venu pour lui botter les fesses en guise de réveil comme il le faisait habituellement. Lentement, Merlin tourna la tête vers la porte de sa chambre, sursautant violemment en découvrant Arthur sur le seuil. Derrière lui, Gaius lui faisait signe qu’il n’avait rien pu faire pour l’empêcher d’entrer.

Le Prince, assuré que sa présence avait été enregistrée par l’esprit encore embrumé de sommeil de son serviteur, fit un pas dans la pièce et referma le battant derrière lui. Hâtivement, Merlin sortit de sous les couvertures, se rendant compte qu’il s’était endormi tout habillé. Il tira les draps tout en désignant à Arthur la seule chaise disponible de la pièce. Il la refusa d’un signe de tête et un lourd silence tomba entre eux.

Merlin n’osait pas regarder Arthur. Tout ce qu’il lui avait dit la veille – c’était seulement la veille ? – lui paraissait aujourd’hui incroyablement ridicule. Comment avait-il seulement osé lui parler de la sorte ? Et pour lui avouer ce genre de choses, ses sentiments ? Quel idiot il était !

– Tu étais en retard, je suis venu vérifier que tu allais bien, fit Arthur en rompant finalement le silence.

Merlin hocha la tête, fixant toujours obstinément ses pieds nus. À quelques pas de lui, Arthur poussa un long soupir de frustration.

– Merlin, je…

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux avant de finalement prendre place sur la chaise indiquée plus tôt, se penchant en avant pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux. Ils étaient face à face, maintenant, face-à-face, avec un mètre de distance les séparant. Une question de sécurité, se dit Arthur.

Remontant lentement vers le visage de Merlin, il nota qu’il se tordait méchamment les mains et que sa jambe tressautait.

– Tu n’as rien à craindre de moi.

Surpris par cette déclaration, le jeune sorcier releva immédiatement la tête pour regarder Arthur directement dans les yeux. Il flancha un instant, tant la ressemblance était frappante : ce regard, cette voix… Il détourna la tête, incapable d’en supporter davantage.

– Je sais, souffla-t-il. Je suis juste… fatigué.

Et c’était vrai. Il se sentait terriblement fatigué, éreinté, vidé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire. Il n’arrivait même plus à regarder Arthur. Les prochains jours seraient une torture.

– Repose-toi, alors, lui conseilla Arthur. On se revoit demain.

N’obtenant qu’un hochement de tête peu convaincu, il soupira avec résignation en se levant pour sortir. La main sur la poignée, il s’arrêta, parlant à nouveau sans pour autant se tourner vers Merlin dont il sentait le regard fixé sur sa nuque.

– Je ne peux rien te promettre, Merlin, si ce n’est que je garderai ton secret, jusque dans ma tombe si besoin. Je ne supporterai pas de te voir sur un bûcher, souffla le Prince avant d’ouvrir la porte et de sortir rapidement, comme honteux de son aveu.

Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, Merlin ne tenta pas de le rattraper. Un sourire revint flotter sur ses lèvres. Certes, ils n’avaient pas réellement discuter de sa magie, mais Arthur tenait un minimum à lui. Et il avait promis. C’était mieux que rien, décida-t-il en se levant à son tour, plein d’une toute nouvelle énergie.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Le lendemain matin, la vie de Merlin reprit son cours comme s’il n’était jamais parti. Il se leva en retard, réveillé d’un coup de pied aux fesses par Gaius. Il ne prit que le temps d’avaler un peu de bouillon tout en enfilant sa veste avant de courir aux cuisines pour aller chercher le petit déjeuner d’Arthur.

Il entra sans frapper dans les appartement princiers, déposa bruyamment le plateau en argent sur la table avant d’aller ouvrir en grand les lourds rideaux et la petite fenêtre, laissant la lumière entrer à flots et la fraîcheur matinale aérer la pièce. Un grognement monta du lit, le faisant sourire.

– Debout, Altesse ! Il fait un temps magnifique !

– Merlin…

Il ne tint pas compte de la mauvaise humeur matinale d’Arthur et alla chercher ses vêtements du jour qu’il posa sur le paravent, récupérant ceux de la veille pour ensuite les descendre aux lavoirs. Pendant que les royaux grognements se déplaçaient du lit à derrière le paravent, il réarrangea le plateau du petit déjeuner. Son estomac émit une protestation bruyante qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

– Assieds-toi, ordonna Arthur en apparaissant habillé et à peine plus aimable.

Merlin obéit néanmoins, anxieux de la tournure que prenait sa matinée. Aussi fut-il surpris de voir Arthur pousser vers lui une partie de son petit déjeuner. Les mets qu’il n’aimait pas, en l’occurrence, mais que Merlin, lui, adorait.

– Que…

– Tais-toi et mange. Tu ne me seras d’aucune utilité pendant l’entraînement si tu tombes d’inanition.

L’excuse était toute trouvée, mais le sorcier l’accepta et commença à manger de bon appétit, écoutant les bruits de la cour. Une cour étonnamment bruyante de si bonne heure. Arthur, finalement irrité par les clameurs de son peuple, se leva en jetant sa serviette sur la table et s’approcha de la fenêtre. Ce qu’il vit en contrebas sembla le figer sur place avant qu’il ne se détourne et ne sorte en courant, laissant la porte ouverte.

Merlin se leva à son tour, intrigué par la réaction du Prince. Il s’approcha de la fenêtre et regarda en contrebas, tentant de distinguer ce qui, dans la foule amassée dans la cour royale, avait bien pu attirer l’attention d’Arthur de cette façon.

Et alors que la silhouette rouge et grise du Prince de Camelot fendait la foule pour en rejoindre le centre, il la vit. Elle leva la tête au même instant, regardant directement dans sa direction alors qu’Uther la serrait dans ses bras au beau milieu de la foule en liesse.

Morgane Le Fay était de retour à Camelot.

**– FIN –**


End file.
